The Ice King
by Bryton4ever71
Summary: A QAF Christmas Faerie Tale version of the Snow Queen. Enjoy!The Boys are whisked off on a magical Christmas/Winter...mostly Winter..adventure
1. The Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own QAF or it's characters. This story is meant as fanfiction only. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N This story is dedicated to Lupin111 who put the request in and gave me the idea.

**THE ICE KING**

**Chapter 1 **

**THE MIRROR**

By Bryton4ever71

I suppose it all started with a mirror.

No, that's not right. That's not really a good way to start a story like this. Let me try again.

Once upon a time, so long ago, in fact, that your grandmother's grandmother's grandmother's grandmother had not even been born yet and in fact whoever her grandmother was would have been a small, small child, there lived an evil goblin.

This goblin lived in a different reality, high above the earth, in a kind of ether, his own dimension. This evil being had created a mirror that distorted the vision of anybody who looked within it. What was happy and beautiful became ugly and depressing. The most beautiful rose would appear to be stunted and blemished or ugly in some other way. The cleanest streets looked as dark and dingy as the filthiest alleyways. The best-looking people would look so ugly and distorted they would barely be recognized. And look out of you had a pimple or a mole! It would appear as if it were spread over your nose and mouth.

The evil goblin chortled in glee as he thought of all the lovely unhappiness that his mirror would cause mankind below on Earth. Friendships and marriages would break up. Pets would appear violent and rabid even though they were not and have to be put down. Sunny days would always seem cloudy and rainy days! My goodness, rainy days would seem like night.

At last the mirror was complete and the goblin looked on it with pride. With a claw, he ripped a hole in the fabric that divided his universe from our own. He looked down. Perfect. The North and East winds were blowing the snow and the cold in a most irresponsible way over all the earth. But that's how the winds were, he reflected, foolish and stupid and indiscriminate. And especially now in winter, the North wind was all these things and cocky, arrogant and power-mad besides. He would never guess he was about to help him spread his evil.

The goblin took a special, silver hammer and smashed the mirror into a hundred million and more pieces. A few were large and would be found and made into window panes. Some were smaller and would be made into spectacles. Oh, the unhappy souls who would come across these, for they would never see or feel anything happy ever again. Eventually, they would be driven mad and kill themselves, the goblin figured, and death would take them as his own.

Worse of all were the rest of the mirror pieces, which were tiny splinters some as tiny as a grain of sand. These pieces would be blown around on the wind and eventually they would blow into someone's eye and become stuck. And once this happened there would be no hope. The eye of that person and his heart would become dark and he or she would see only evil things and think evil and perverted things continually. For you see, every piece of that horrible mirror had the full power of the whole, even the ones as small as a grain of sand.

Every bit of this mirror fell through the hole between universes and just as the goblin had predicted the winds scattered them over the whole of the Earth. The smallest ones looked like bright stars or snowflakes and before people could tell the difference it would be too late.

His mischief done, the goblin stitched the hole in the fabric of his ether back up as only he could do and settled back to watch the fun.

_Many years later..._

In the city of Pittsburgh there lived two young men who loved each other very much. In many ways they were opposites but where it counted they were in agreement. They loved each other deeply and were devoted to one another. They had been through many trials and hardships together. A cancer scare. A bombing. They held hands, went to clubs, hung out at their favourite Diner and kissed long and deep and oft. When there was mistletoe, they would often...  
What's that? What's that you say? What's wrong? What? You say you can't imagine two men loving each other like _that_? Well, I tell you this. These two men could not imagine their lives where two men could not love each other with their whole soul, mind,...and body. It was as natural as the water you drink or the air you breathe that gets blown icily around on Christmas Day. They figured there were enough heterosexual people in the world already so that the human race would not become extinct without their help. And besides, even though they were homosexual one of the men had helped, and had a son of his own. But more on that later.

As I said, in many ways they were opposites. Justin was about 21 with blond hair and blue eyes and a smile that lit up a room. Brian (but everyone called him Bri) had brown hair with hazel eyes and was older about 33. He rarely smiled but would give a half smile with tongue in cheek. Justin was open and happy when he was happy and sad when he was sad but Bri had learned to be more reserved and keep his thoughts and feelings secret and close to himself the way one does with a hand of cards at a poker game. He showed his feelings only rarely when it was absolutely important. However, when he was with Justin he opened up a bit more and relaxed because he knew Justin was devoted to him and his confidante in all things. Justin was artistic and a free spirit. Bri worked in advertising and was rich but more conservative. Justin was a beta male and a bottom. Bri was alpha and a top.

As you can see, they were opposites in many ways but it only served to make them more compatible with each other.

December that year started out snowy, biting and cruelly cold. Bri and Justin took Gus out window shopping at the toy stores to see where Gus' head was at regarding toys. Typical of little boys everywhere, Gus was into cars, robots and dinosaurs. The two and a half men wore three hats, layered coats, three, mittens, three scarves, three...everything. But finally the blowing wind was too much for little Gus and he started to cry.

"Daddy! The wind is hurting my forehead! And I can't feel my feet!"

Justin looked down and saw with a bit of alarm that Gus' face was a light shade of blue. He alerted Bri who crouched down and told him, "Just a little ways further and we'll be at the Diner with Nana Deb and we can have hot chocolate and whatever else you want. Think you can make it Sonny Boy?"

"OK, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, little man," Bri answered, relishing the warmth that spread through his insides that had nothing to do with temperature.

With no further delay, they set their feet toward the Liberty Diner, each holding onto one of Gus' hands, the little child trying hard to keep up with their grown up steps between them. After five minutes it began to snow, the winds blowing it all around. In ten more minutes, they were finally at the Diner's entrance. They pushed their way in and then had to push the door closed again behind them, finally shutting out the snow and the cold.

Inside, the Diner was warm and cozy. The floor was a little damp from all the melted tracked in snow and the front windows were covered by insulating curtains. There were many warm bodies filling up the joint and warm food everywhere that helped to contribute to the temperature.

The diner was decorated copiously with holly and evergreen garlands and poinsettias and Christmas lights. Above every table was hung a garland of mistletoe.

Justin and Bri grabbed a booth and slid in. Justin started to unwrap Gus but soon the boy slapped his hands away. "I can do it! I can do it! I'm a big boy!"

"You sure are! OK, then." Justin left him to it.

"I can see Debbie went all out on the decorations," observed Justin.

"Yup," answered Bri, "Especially the mistletoe. Above every table. Looks like you have to kiss me now."

"Oh, I do, do I?" Justin answered, playing along.

"Yup. That's the rule. It's practically an unwritten law."

"Well, I guess that's that. I can't very well go around breaking the law..." Justin answered with a sultry smile, leaning forward for his kiss. Bri leaned forward from the other side and they kissed madly until a piercing shriek indicated that they'd been spotted.

SUNSHINE! BRI! When the He-eck did you get in here! Were you planning on saying hello, or what? And where's my grandson?'

"I'm right here, Nana!" giggled Gus, who was in plain sight.

"Ohhhh, THERE you are! How're you doing, munchkin?"

"Cold!"

"Hot chocolates all round, Deb," Brian ordered.

"Comin up! Give Nana a hug first, kay, punkin!"

Gus joyfully lifted his arms up and Deb swung him up in one of her overbearing trademark bear hugs before putting him down again.

"My goodness you weren't kidding! You're all blue!" she said, giving Bri a worried look.

"Yup! And I can't feel my legs neither!" Gus supplied proudly…and unhelpfully.

"My goodness! It looks like you got a kiss from the Ice King!"

"The Ice King! Who's that?" asked Gus curiously

"What! You've never heard of the Ice King? Well, let me grab you snow fairies some hot chocolate and I'll tell you all about it!" Deb said as she did just that.

A few minutes later, when the four of them were snuggled into the booth together, Deb took one of her infamous "breaks" and began.

"Well, you've probably all heard about the Snow Queen who is in charge of all the snowflakes of winter. This is a big job but Justin has already told you all about her and besides I think there's enough queens in this diner much less Liberty Avenue to bring her into the picture."

Gus giggled and asked, " Are the Snow Queen and the Ice King married?"

"Oh my, no! They are brother and sister. Neither can get married for they are made of the ice and snow they rule and this includes their hearts which are lumps of ice. They can love nobody but themselves and if they were to try to...marry ...a mortal, they would freeze them solid. As it is, a kiss from the Ice King will paralyze you with cold and the second would kill you."

"Ohhh, I don't think I'd like that!" said Gus.

"Not to worry, punkin! There's a sure-fire way to cure the Ice King's kiss. A cup of hot chocolate and nosh from a Nana."

"What's a nosh?" Gus asked.

"THIS is a nosh!" Debbie swooped down and nuzzled his neck and clicked her teeth and growled, "NOSH, NOSH, NOSH, NOSH!"

Gus squirmed and squealed and laughed delightedly.

"Feel better?' she asked.

"My legs are all needle-y," Gus replied.

"Ahh good! That means the treatment is working!" cried Deb triumphantly.

"But why does the Ice King go around kissing people and freezing them? Is he mad at me?" Gus asked sadly.

"Oh yes, do tell!" said Bri sarcastically. Justin smacked him on the arm.

"Thank you Justin. No, punkin, he isn't mad at you. The Ice King or Snow Queen would only kiss you in an emergency, to keep you alive if you ever got lost in a snowstorm or something. And they'd never kiss you twice. They can never kill. For since their hearts are ice they cannot love but it also means they cannot feel cruelty as well. They cannot hate and they wish us no harm. Besides at this time of year, the Ice King is much too busy with his other duties to worry about us. But, I'm probably boring you guys, I should get back to work."

"That's for sure!" yelled someone two booths down.

"Hey, unless you're looking for a new butt plug made out of coal, PIPE DOWN, ASS...uh...sweetheart! You got legs! Get it yourself! It's a burger, not a bar of bronze!"

The three men sharing the booth with her were unfazed, being used to Debbie's outbursts for a long time. Gus pulled on her sleeve. "I'm not bored, Nana! I'm not! What else does the Ice King do?"

Well!" Deb lowered her voice conspiratorially, "While the Snow Queen is in charge of the snow, the Ice King is in charge of where they blow. He is the master of the four winds that blow over the Earth. Especially the North Wind who is the coldest and noisiest of them all. He is in charge of all the blizzards and icebergs of the sea. He is in charge of all the colors of the Northern lights and he is the one who slowly brings the sun back to the Arctic slowly every year. He lives up at the North Pole and it's his job to keep Santa Claus' village hidden from the rest of the world. It's a big job being the Ice King."

"Boy it sure sounds like it!" said Gus. The three adults smiled at him in adoration.

By this time, all three of them had finished their hot chocolate, and burgers. Bri decided it was about time to shove off. They wrapped Gus up in his three of everything and pretty soon he resembled a colourful, woollen Christmas package. They bid Deb farewell and left, headed home to the loft.

The wind was stronger, and blew the snow around even more. The night was dark and they hurried the few blocks they needed to.

They were about halfway there when it happened. The wind blew stronger, snowflakes swirled around and suddenly...

"OWW!"

Bri clutched at and covered his left eye. He blinked madly. He felt a sharp, piercing pain in his eye but then it was gone.

"Brian! What is it? Are you all right?" Justin asked in alarm.

"I – I don't know. I think a bit of snow or ice blew into my eye. Hurt like a bugger but I think it's gone now."

"Let me see!" Justin tried to look at Brian's eye but he shoved him away roughly. "I said it was gone!"

"Well, we'll look you over when we get home! Speaking of which, let's hurry and get there!"

"Oh, leave me alone! I said I'm fine! Stop fussing like a Nellie Queen! You're being worse than Emmett!"

Justin looked at him steadily trying not to let the hurt show. "All right, Brian. Suit yourself. Come on Gus. Let's hurry!"

But of course Bri was not fine and it was not gone. And it was not ice. A wicked shard of the goblin's glass, the one that was as tiny as a grain of sand had blown into Bri's eye and was working its way down to his heart where it would freeze it solid and uncaring, forevermore.

TBC


	2. The Journey Begins

A/N/Summary: Things go south before they go north. Sorry, not a lot of romance in this chapter but things should build up as the story progresses.

**THE ICE KING**

**Chapter 2**

**The Journey Begins**

It seemed like forever, doubly so for Gus, but as last they were all back at the loft. In the front door. Up the elevator. And at last through the big brown door which was shut tight against the cold hallway. All three men were cold and silent on the way up and now finally could feel the relaxation that comes from arriving home after a long outing.

"Can I have a hot chocolate, daddy?" asked Gus.

"You just had a hot chocolate," Bri said, roughly.

"But I got cold again," Gus said reasonably.

"God you're whiny. Have you always been this whiny?" Bri wondered out loud.

"Pleeeeeeaaaase!" Gus wheedled, in what he thought was a cute way. It usually got what he wanted too.

"I SAID NO!" Bri yelled loud and angrily. Justin was shocked. He had never seen Bri act this way toward Gus, ever. Neither had Gus. He was scared. His little face scrunched up and he began to cry.

"Oh for the love of..." Bri turned toward Justin and now he was so angry his face was red and contorted with rage. Justin was a little afraid for himself but he nevertheless stepped up to Bri and placed his body between him and Gus. He would have another hole in his head before anything would touch Gus.

"That.." Bri spat out, pointing at Gus, "had better be like this..." he pinched his fingers together, indicating a closed mouth, "when I get out!" With that he stalked into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Justin took off his jacket and then bent down to unzip Gus. He took off his hats and scarves and then enfolded him into a hug. Gus was still leaking and snuffling trying to get himself under control but now he burst into fresh tears. He threw his little arms around Justin's neck and sobbed anew into Justin's chest. Justin just let him and took off his mittens and coat and boots dropping them on the floor as he carried Gus over to the living room area and onto the couch. Then he just rocked him for a few minutes and crooned softly in his ear.

"It's OK, Gus. Everything's all right. And of course you can have a hot chocolate. We both will."

"But Daddy said no," Gus said through his tears.

"Well, I'm your Papa too," Justin said, "and I say we can."

"OK, Papa," Gus sniffled, "Boy, that was scary!"

"Yeah, it sure was," Justin agreed, his mind racing, wondering what on earth was going on. "OK, why don't you draw a picture of something that makes you happy and color it while I get you your hot chocolate, OK sport?"

"Yay!" Gus ran off to get his crayons and drawing pad and took up his customary spot for drawing, near the TV, but also underneath and slightly to the right side of Justin's easel.

Justin heated the milk in the microwave and picked up Gus's clothes. He listened to Bri in the shower and longed to join him but there was no way that was happening this time. Showers and sex were synonymous to Bri and Justin but at the moment Justin had never felt more turned off in his life.

The milk was ready and Justin chocolatized it and poured it into mugs. He carried them over to the kitchen table and called Gus.

"OK Gus, you can have your hot chocolate now but you have to follow eating rules. Come to the table!"

"Can I bring my picture, Papa?"

"Of course, buddy."

Gus toddled over with his pad and they sat together sipping the hot liquid in companionable silence. Gus worked on his picture and Justin sketched a picture of his own and wondered what had wandered up Bri's craw.

They both worked in companionable silence. Justin was charmed when out of the corner of his eye he saw Gus start to copy him. He had been frowning in concentration and had chanced to look up toward the ceiling when he saw the same look of intense concentration on Gus' face. When he looked up at the ceiling so did Gus, still frowning in concentration. Barely able to contain his mirth Justin looked down at his own work again with his tongue sticking out slightly to the side. Gus copied him, drawing most seriously. Justin took a sip from his mug with his pinky out. He slurped noisily. Justin was deaf to the noisy intake of gleeful breath to his left. He watched secretly as Gus copied him, pinky out and all and slurped noisily. Justin went back to work, tongue sticking out. So did Gus. Justin hummed the first few bars of Jingle Bells. He waited. A little boy hummed, copying. Justin hummed "jingle all the way: Gus hummed "Oh what fun". Justin seriously continued, "It is to ride". And they both finished together: "A one horse open sleigh!" Justin took another noisy sip. So did Gus.

"Jingle bells," Justin hummed again.

"Jingle bells," Gus hummed back.

"Jingle all the way."

"Oh what fun…"

"It is to…"

"My, my, my! What a lovely, lesbionic scene!" Bri's voice came out of nowhere, scaring the other two out of their wits with it's chilling sarcasm. Not to mention that he was just suddenly…there.

"Bri! I hope your shower made you feel better!" said Justin, concealing his fear in an admirable way since Bri had on the kind of face his own father had used just before he was about to start a yelling rant that ended up with Justin grounded or spanked.

"And what's this?" Bri continued softly, dangerously, as he advanced on them in his pajama pants and nothing else. "Why it's hot chocolate! What a lovely, delicious treat! I bet it makes you feel all warm and snuggly and Christmasy inside. Too bad I told you both specifically NO!"

And without warning he scooped up Gus' cup and flung it across the loft. It smashed somewhere. The sound was like a shot in the dark.

There was a sudden RRRIIIIPPP! that Justin thought for a moment of insane hilarity was a fart. But it was only Gus ripping off his picture from the pad and going limp, sliding forwards and down and off his chair and under the table. A few seconds later, Justin felt a pair of small arms go round his legs in a bondage grip.

"Great, Bri! Just great! I thought you wanted him like…" Justin mimicked his close hand gesture.

"I also told him that he couldn't have…"

"Oh, for Go—oshes sake Bri! Who are you to deny your son anything! It was only a cup of cocoa!"

"It doesn't matter what it was! What matters is that he needed to obey! And he won't do that, if you're constantly undermining my authority!

"Authority! Bri, since when have you cared about that? You buck authority at every turn! Your favorite activity in life is telling people who are oppressing you to fu—to F off!" he mouthed."

"Well, maybe I want something better for my son. And he is MY son, not yours!" he said maliciously, knowing how that knife would dig, "Maybe what I want is the perfect son. The perfect son is quiet AND obeys. A son that is obedient and quiet. Yes, that would be perfection. Perfection…" Brian began to ramble off and started to rummage in the cupboards.

"Gus…How would you like to go watch Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" Justin asked. "And you can work on your picture some more." He looked down. Gus was still clamped around his leg in a death grip. He was not crying this time but his face was firmly pressed against Justin's shins. He shook his head and refused to look up.

"Come on Gus. No-one's going to hurt you…Come on…who's a big boy?"

"I am," said a big boy in a little voice.

"Come on then…come on…come on and watch Rudolph, OK?" Eventually, Justin coaxed Gus out and took him over to the TV/living room area with Gus watching Bri warily the whole time. Bri, however, had forgotten all about them both right now and was reorganizing the contents of the food cupboard. Justin set Gus in front of the TV and popped in the right DVD and put the headphones on the boy.

When he saw the show come on and he was sure the boy was busy watching and listening to the program, he strode angrily into the kitchen and pulled Bri around and slapped him as hard as he could across the face.

"How dare you! How fucking DARE you tell me I'm not Gus' father! I'm as much as his Papa as you are and if you ever say otherwise again, I'll carve out that other nut and turn you from a rooster into a hen so fast you won't know what hit you! What the HELL has gotten into you? Fifteen minutes ago we were kissing under a sprig of mistletoe and now…now I don't know what's going on! I'm afraid to leave you alone with Gus! Jesus, Bri, isn't enough that we're two fags! Why are you scaring him and punishing him for nothing! Are you _trying_ to lose our visitation rights?"

"Of course not! I'm just trying to introduce some discipline into the little brat's life. I think we've become way too indulgent with him and he's turning into a spoiled brat. I'm not having a spoiled brat for a son!"

Justin looked at him like he had grown a second head. "We just took him shopping for toys. You're rich. We're rich. Of course we're indulgent with him! And he isn't spoiled. He's the kindest, sweetest little boy on the face of the earth who insisted we give money to the "poor people Santa" on the street. He's hardly spoiled."

"Not yet anyway," Bri said pessimistically.

"Well just cool it! You're not teaching him anything except how to be scared of a father who _used_ to love him just the way he is!

"Oh stop being so melodramatic!" Bri said, bored to tears with this thread and switching topics, "Come see what I did with the cupboards."

"The…the cupboards?" Justin was confused with this rapid topic and mood swing.

"I arranged all the food by color and size and the cans by size, color, weight and type. All the names are facing outward exactly and everything is exactly one half inch from the edge for easy access. It's perfect. Just perfect."

"That's great, Bri. Just great!" Justin said warily, "Ohh, Beef Stew! That should go down nice on a cold day like today! I'll fix some for dinner." He reached up.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Bri screamed, slapping his hands away. His face resumed his look of dreamy happiness. "It's perfect!"

"Bri, I always knew you were a perfectionist, but this is ridiculous! How are we supposed to eat if you won't let me reach for the food?"

Bri's shining face slowly dimmed as he realized the flaw. "You're right! It's not perfect! It's ruined! RUINED! RUINED! RUINED!" In a rage, he smashed his work, knocking everything over till the cupboard was a complete shambles. He slammed the cupboard and turned around, giving up. As he laid eyes on his home, his face twisted in distaste. "Good grief! Has this place always been such a dump!"

Justin backed away slowly, feeling like Shelley Duvall in 'The Shining" where she's realized she's shacked up in the middle of nowhere with a madman. Something was seriously wrong here and he was scared to death.

"Bri…this place is great! You have the best of everything. What's going on? What's wrong!"

"Everything's wrong! You're wrong! God, have you always been that ugly! How did I not notice that hideous shade of yellow your hair is! Nothing's perfect! Isn't there one thing in this room, this world, that is perfect?"

"Bri, nothing's perfect! You know that! Everything has someth…"

"No! You`re wrong! There is something! Something wonderful!" Bri walked over to the window as if in a trance and pressed his nose against the windowpane.

Bri? What are you looking at?" Justin asked.

"The snowflakes. My God, I can _see_ them. Really see them. Each one different and yet the same, six pointed, sharp, clear, cold." Bri sighed in true contentment as if he had been holding his breath and had just now taken a wonderful, cleansing breath. Then he grew frustrated. "Ohhhh…they're moving too fast! I can't _see_ them! I have to get closer!"

He dashed around the loft, yanking up clothes. He got dressed quickly, slapped on a hat, shrugged on a jacket. "I'm going up to the roof! I have to see it! I have to find it. I just know it's there!

"What! What are you talking about?" Justin was completely freaking out.

"The perfect snowflake! Perfection!" Bri breathed reverently before slamming the door.

Justin was grateful for the peace and quiet at last but he was still terribly worried about what was going on with Brian. He mooched around the loft a bit, made both him and Gus more cocoa, and watched a bit of the kiddie program Gus was watching and generally worried. After a half an hour had passed and Brian still wasn't back yet, Justin told Gus he could watch another program and not to answer the door or go ANYWHERE until he or Brian got back. He locked the loft door and went upstairs to the roof to fetch Bri.

When he pushed open the door to the roof, he got the shock of his life. Bri was there; blue with cold, and towering over him was a huge man in white robes. The man wore a white crown and his face was made out of glass…no…ice. As Justin watched, the ice man bent and kissed Bri on the forehead. Bri turned even bluer and stiffened. He was covered from tip to toe in a thin layer of ice.

"HEY! What have you done? Who are you? STOP THAT!" Justin yelled.

The ice man threw back his head and roared with laughter that sounded like an iceberg collapsing. "Foolish mortal, it is already done! He is ready for the journey."

"Journey! What are you talking about! Leave him alone!"

"Impossible! He must come with me or he'll never be free. I cannot tarry, Justin Taylor…oh yes, I know who you are…" he added at Justin's thunderstruck look, "I must hurry but I will send another to explain everything in…30 minutes of your Earth time. If you are wise, you will be ready to embark on a long journey."

"I'm not going anywhere! And neither is Bri!" Justin ran forward to reclaim his lover.

But the ice man just threw back his head and laughed again. He lifted one robed arm up into the air and swung in sharply down again.

"**BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!** It was like the Babylon bomb all over again. Only this bomb was of snow and wind and ice instead of fire. A tornado of a blizzard slammed down on the roof. Justin was thrown back 10 feet and the wind was knocked out of him. He saw nothing but swirling white. The ice man and Bri were consumed. The tornado lifted up and away. And the ice man and Bri were consumed and carried away with it.

Justin got up slowly. The night was snowy but manageable once again. He was alone on the roof. Bri was gone.

_30 minutes earlier…_

Brian slammed outside onto the roof. He took a huge, cleansing breath of cold, clear air. He felt like he'd been let out of a closet. He didn't belong in that stuffy, cramped apartment with a noisy boy and a whiny househusband. He belonged…out here…with the snow and the clear air and the cold.

He sat down on the edge of the roof and started to catch snowflakes. He knew if he could just hold onto one…just one with its perfection, he could endure another day.

He couldn't understand how he had never noticed how flawed and ugly Justin was. Why exactly _was_ that annoying little twink living in his place anyway? How had that happened? And what happened to his place? It had always seemed like a paradise. Now it was as dirty and cheap as a slumlord's wet dream. Nothing seemed as it was. Only this pure, white, virgin snow crystalline and untouched was perfect. And even that, in a few hours, tomorrow, would be tainted. Brian pushed the thought away. At least for now, for right now, it was perfect.

He tried catching snowflakes, tried, tried, and tried again. He was oblivious to the cold. He didn't feel it. His heart was quickly freezing into a lump of ice so he was quickly losing feeling in everything. He tried, tried and tried but eventually gave up.

"Arrrrggggghh! It's no use! They just melt when they hit my palm! I can't hold onto the perfection! There must be a way! There must be!"

Suddenly a whirlwind of icy snow appeared and settled on the rooftop. The whirlwind seemed to pack together and form a figure of its own. The wind died down and out of the whirlwind stepped a creature that even frightened Brian's icy heart for a few seconds.

It was a man, at least 20 feet tall. He wore white robes that resembled fur but were made out of packed snow and decorated with icicles. He had a short beard and long hair that was made out of hoarfrost He wore a tall, white, spiked crown made of ice and packed snow.

His face was young and so handsome it made the statue of David seem like something made up by Picasso. It was made of clear ice, a living ice sculpture of masculine beauty.

Brian looked up at this vision, slightly tinged with blue. "Who are you?"

"I am the Ice King. I saw your heart on my way home and heard your words. Come with me and I will show you something perfect."

"I have seen it," Brian answered, "It is you."

The Ice King gave a hearty laugh that dislodged the snow from a slanting roof, two buildings away.

"Oh, little mortal!" he said, "Soon you will see things much more perfect than even me."

"I cannot imagine such a thing. Take me! Take me now!" Brian lifted his arms up in much the same way that Gus did when he reached up to Brian for a pick me up.

"You're heart is cold," remarked the Ice King, "Soon it will freeze you to death. But not yet. You would not survive the journey."

"What must I do to survive!" Brian asked, "Tell me and I will do it! I will do anything!"

"Aren't you concerned that your own heart is killing you? That it is freezing into a lump of ice?"

"Not really. Should I be?" answered Brian.

The Ice King bent his beautiful, crystal clear face and stared into Brian's blue one. "Look into my eyes!" he commanded.

Brian obeyed and felt a part of him he didn't know he had freeze solid. But he didn't care because they were the most perfect eyes in the world.

"There it is! The last piece…The last piece and I'll have that wicked goblin right where I want him."

"Please sir!" Brian had never groveled before anyone in his life. Hell, he was used to having people call _him_ sir. But he had also never felt so _needy_ in his entire life. So he groveled now. "Please, I don't understand what you mean. But please, will you still take me? Take me to see this perfect thing. I'll die, if you don't."

"That is true. You must come with me. But I will have to kiss you to prepare you for the journey."

"Ohhh, yeeessss! Please!" Brian lifted his head and opened his mouth slightly in preparation.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! Foolish mortal!" the Ice King said affectionately, as if indulging a child, "I cannot kiss you like that. I have moved beyond such things. I am not a sexual being. If I kissed you on the mouth, I should freeze your very soul! This will have to do."

The Ice King bent down. Brian closed his eyes in rapture. He kissed Brian on the forehead and froze him solid.

And that's when Justin arrived on the scene.

Justin stood there for a few minutes in shock. He didn't understand what had just happened. He listened to the silence and watched the snowflakes drift down from eternity. Then rational thought returned and the two most important things surfaced in his brain. One: Bri had been kidnapped and two: he had half an hour to get ready before a messenger arrived with the ransom demand.

Quickly, he ran downstairs again and sealed himself inside the loft. It was a strange and different place now that he knew Bri would not be returning, even with his recent altered behavior.

First things first. Justin ran over and separated Gus from the TV. "Gus, I have some serious news. You know how your Daddy went up to the roof? Well, I just went to fetch him…and something strange happened. Someone…something….took him. He's not coming back for a while."

"Somebody took him? But why? Are they gonna give him back?"

Justin gathered him up in a bear hug and whispered: "I don't know buddy. I don't know. But somebody's coming in a half an hour to explain things and I have to pack and find a babysitter for you."

"Naw – awwwwwwwwww!" Gus bellowed. "I don't wanna stay with some stupid sitter! I wanna stay with you!"

"But Gus! I might have to go on a journey. I might have to be gone for a long time! I can't leave you here and it would be a hard trip for a little boy!"

"I'm not so little! I'm a big boy! I can do it. I wanna go on an a'venture to find my Daddy! He's my daddy! Even if he is scary sometimes!"

"Well, we'll see. I want you to start packing your backpack for an overnight trip."

Justin ran for his own large backpack. As he packed clothes, medicine, first aid kit, flashlight, batteries, matches, Swiss army knife, water and chocolate, jerky, and every freeze dried food packet left over from the ill-fated summer vacation 6 months ago, he carried around the cordless phone and tried Daphne. No one there. And she wasn't picking up her cell. Ditto Michael. He was just dialing-sigh-his mother when there was a strange clicking sound in his ear and just like that the landline went completely dead. He switched to his cell. Dammit! The batteries were dead. How had he let that happen! He threw the cell down onto their bed in frustration. He stood there, his mind racing a mile a minute. Then he sprang into action.

"OK Gus, pack your toothbrush, and toothpaste, all the clothes you can cram into your backpack and put on all the warm clothes you can!" Even as he spoke the words he had no idea where they were coming from but at the same time he knew they were absolutely the right thing to do.

Gus hastened to obey, stuffing clothes and his toothbrush and toothpaste and a small toy into his boy sized yellow Elmo backpack. When he thought Justin wasn't looking he added a small box of crayons and folded up his picture and added those too.

Justin ran around added a small pot, a pan, a kettle, and a coffee pot and velcroed them into the proper places on the huge mountain pack. He had no idea why he was doing this, the strange man had only said to be ready for a long journey but this…this was as if they were going camping. But again, Justin was absolutely positive that this was the right thing to do. He packed a few more things, hustled to put on the three jackets he owned, three hats, mittens, two more pairs went into the pockets, two scarves went into another. Then he went over to Gus and helped him into similar gear, his three hats, scarf and helped him on with his backpack.

"But Papa! Where do you think we're going!"

"I don't know. But if you had seen how you're Daddy had left, you'd want to be ready for anything too."

And then the time was up.

Justin and Gus paused a moment outside the loft door. Justin looked back at the luxury apartment and felt a stab of fear and longing. He had a terrible feeling he was not going to be seeing this apartment…this home for a long time…maybe ever. And now he was dragging Gus along on an adventure, on a terrible trip that a little boy should never have to endure. Then he pushed these thoughts aside. There was no choice. He had a kidnapper to go meet.

Justin dragged the heavy door shut, locked it, set the alarm. He reflected back to a time once long ago when he had forgotten to set this alarm and Brian had promptly gotten robbed. Brian had been livid and had thrown him out. Things eventually worked out but Justin had never forgotten to set the alarm again.

They climbed the stairs to the roof. At first, Gus was so laden down with clothes and his backpack that he was only able to climb one stair at a time. Justin looked at his determined little face with such love that it hurt his heart. Then he reached out. "Grab my neck," he instructed. Gus obeyed and Justin carried him up to the roof.

Outside, it seemed even colder but the snow blanketing Pittsburgh lit everything up like day. Justin checked his watch. It was exactly 30 minutes.

"All right you sick sonofa—GUN!" he yelled, mindful of his language around Gus, although right now he barely contained it. His blue eyes that could flash warm joy or hot passion now radiated a cold fury. "It's been 30 minutes and I'm here! Now give me back my husband you – you – whatever you are!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" the laugh came from all around them and yet it was nowhere at all. "HA! HA! HA! HA!" It was wild and free and filled with a fierce joy. An icy wind picked up and swept through the two men, both the small and the tall. The wind grew and transformed into a small white tornado on the roof. To Justin's astonishment, the form of a man from the waist up rose up out of the tornado. The man was indistinct, as if made from white vapor and the snow itself. His face changed constantly. One minute he was an old man with a long white beard. The next, it reformed and he was a young man with sculpted features. Again, it re formed into a young man with a curly goatee. Then it was if it changed into smoke and reformed into and impudent boy of 16. Next it re-formed and mushed together and became…Over and over he changed, a dozen times in a minute.

Justin watched this vision, open-mouthed with astonishment. But Gus was delighted. He was in little boy heaven. He had never seen anything so fantastic.

"Hello!" he yelled. "Who are you? What are you?" I'm Gus!" he added as an afterthought.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" the vision laughed boisterously, "I know who you are Gus Kinney! And you, Justin Taylor! I'm the one who's numbed your toes and frozen your fingers every winter since you were born! I am the North Wind!"

"Are you the one who made my legs wooden earlier today?" Gus asked.

The North Wind laughed delightedly and swirled around them. He was in constant motion, swirling and spinning and rushing around in a circle around the roof and around them. "Yes, my dear boy! That was me!"

"Well, that was very naughty of you! That hurt!" yelled Gus.

"HA! HA! HA!" The north Wind's face swirled and transformed into a copy of Gus' face. "I do 6 naughty things before breakfast! HA! HA! HA!" he said in a perfect replica of Gus' voice. Gus gasped.

"Enough!" yelled Justin, "What have you done with Brian! I demand you bring him back to me!"

The North Wind's face swirled into a handsome 30 year old. Justin gasped. It was Brian. "I cannot," he said, " I did not take him to begin with. But I have been sent to take you to him." The face swirled and changed again.

"Take me where! Who did take him? Why? Please! Bring him back! What do you want. I can pay you!" Justin grew a little desperate in his grief.

"Oh Justin! We have no use of your mortal money! Your partner has been taken to the palace of the Ice King, whom I serve. But he sent me to tell you about it and to fetch you."

"The Ice King! You mean like in Nana's story?" interrupted Gus.

"Yes, little one! Just like that!" laughed the North Wind.

But how?" asked Justin, "That was just a story!"

"Obviously not," the North Wind said, snow blasting his initials into a section of the roof.

"But how can that be?" Justin asked.

"Sometimes, when we supernatural beings are nearby, our true natures are detected by the hearts and minds of men…and women," he amended with a wink which dissolved grotesquely, "What results is a story which is closer to the truth than anybody could imagine. I'm afraid I'm to blame. I've been racing all over the city today following you. I'm even inadvertently responsible for blowing the glass into Bri's eye and changing him so drastically. I'm terribly sorry."

"What glass? What are you talking about? Where is he?" yelled Justin into and at the wind.

"Well, you see…" Andd so, the North Wind proceeded to tell Justin and Gus the story of the goblin's glass much the same way I've told it to you. When he finished he said, "The Ice King has been seeking the last piece of glass for the better part of a century. The only way to keep your partner alive is to monitor him closely in a controlled, deeply cold environment. So the Ice King took him to his palace and sent me to fetch you…well, get you started on your way, anyway. I'm afraid I can't take you all the way."

"But why?"

"Brian could survive the journey because his heart was already almost frozen _and_ was kissed by the Ice King. You two are much too warm hearted not to mention I do not have the Ice King's powers. The journey we take will not be pleasant. I will only be able to take you a certain amount of the way before you begin to freeze to death. Then I'm afraid you'll have to make the rest of the way yourself."

"Very well. I'm ready. I've packed us very well.

"I know," said the North Wind smugly, "Say, what about the munchkin?"

"Wow!" said Gus, "Are munchkins real too?"

"The phones went down. I couldn't get a sitter. He's going to have to come with me."

"Are you sure?" the Wind whispered.

"Unless you give me more time…"

"I'm afraid not. I'm under orders to start you on your journey immediately."

"Then the safest place for him is with me. If you must take me, then take me. But I must take him."

"Very well then!" The North Wind grew to fearsome dimensions with huge arms. "HERE WEEEE GOOOO!"

He rose up, circled the building, and then bore down on then. He scooped Justin up in his burly left arm and Gus in his burly right arm and flew off with them toward the north.

Justin was enveloped in an intense, white cold and a fearsome roar filled his ears. He was propelled through a swirling spiral of whiteness. The coldness began to take its toll. He went numb. He went blue. But he had to hold on. He had to.

"You're little boy can't take much more…" echoed a deep voice all around him, "I'm afraid this is the end of the line. GOOD LUUUCCK!" the voice echoed and faded and Justin was flying through the air with the ground rushing closer and closer. He landed in a deep snowbank. He struggled a bit but couldn't get up so he just rolled over. He saw Gus flying/falling straight toward him and as if it were planned Gus fell straight into his arms. They were shmushed a few inches further into the snow.

"Th-th-th-th-that was scary!" Gus chattered. "I'm really cold!"

"I know buddy! But it's over now! Are you gonna be OK?"

"I th-th-think so! Let's do it again!"

Justin smiled wryly through the intense cold. His body was starting to pins and needles. "Maybe next year," he said.

Keeping Gus close to him, he sat up to see where they were.

TBC

Comments? Complaints? Outbursts of horror? Outrage? Comments on the Gus situation? REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. The Garden of Eternal Summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fanfic only. Fanfic elements from Queer as Folk and The Silver Chair by C S Lewis

Warning: Justin/OC briefly in this chapter. However, before you get upset, remember my handle (wink)

**THE ICE KING**

**Chapter 3**

**The Garden of Eternal Summer**

It was daytime so they must have flown into another time zone. They were in a snowy field next to a one lane country road. The road was plowed but iced over. And just down the road a bit they could see that it ended at a garden gate. A white, 9 foot high picket fence surrounded a large property.

"I'm cold," said Gus. "Do you think that house is friendly?"

"I don't know, buddy. Let's go find out."

Justin was cold too. The North Wind had chilled him to the bone, his clothes were wet and snow had gotten down into his boots. He and Gus were both a little blue and he couldn't stop shivering.

With difficulty, he hauled himself out of the snowbank, and then lifted Gus out as well. Together, they carefully picked their way along the icy roadway toward the gate, with Justin holding onto Gus' hand. When they reached the gate, Justin tried it to see if it was open. It was. He pushed it open. His eyes widened and he gasped in astonishment.

There was a quaint two story cottage inside. The cottage had a thatch roof and a red door and a wraparound porch. It stood in the center of a large property. There was a large lawn with garden beds and flowerbeds dotted throughout. But that wasn't what made Justin astonished.

Inside the gate, inside the yard, it was summer. The flowerbeds were in bloom and the vegetables were growing. There was no snow and the grass was green and thick. In fact, Justin could see where the snow ended, right at his feet at the border of the gate.

Justin and Gus stepped inside and let the gate snap shut behind them. The cold winter became a memory and they were enveloped in sultry, hot air. They took off their hats and undid their scarves and their jackets began to steam. They could feel themselves finally start to warm up.

As they walked slowly up the stone walkway, Justin said softly but urgently, "OK Gus, listen carefully. It's important. We're far from home. We're the strangers. We've taught you good manners for visiting. I need you to be on your best behaviour, OK buddy?"

"OK Papa! I'll be good. I promise."

The smell of the flowers was intoxicating. There were all kinds, hyacinths, chrysanthemums, tiger lilies, violets, daisies, and many others. There were dozens of rose bushes everywhere adding their perfume to the mix.

Justin and Gus made it up to the red front door and knocked. There were sounds of movement as someone thunked downstairs and through halls. Justin felt that tensing as one does when one knocks on a strange door and doesn't know what they are going to encounter.

The door opened. Before them stood a handsome young man in his late twenties with curly brown hair and a small, curly, goatee.

"Hello?" he said friendly but warily as if Justin might have been an unwelcome salesman.

Justin turned his multiple hats in his hands nervously. He felt like the cliché hobo who goes begging for alms or bread. But he forced himself to look up into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. "Hello sir. My name is Justin. Justin Taylor. This is my son Gus. We're…we're travelling…"

"We're going to see the Ice King!" piped up Gus unhelpfully. Justin closed his eyes in consternation. Oh, great! The guy would think they were crazy or liars or worse.

"The Ice King! My goodness! You boys still have a long way to go!" said the man in an accent Justin could not identify, staring down at Gus in adoration.

Justin's eyes popped open. One green eye gave a lazy wink that made Justin's heart turn over. Brian used to do that all the time before….before.

"Gus! Manners!" Justin softly admonished, and said, "The thing is…we have become a bit lost. We could use a rest from the cold and…well it was cold...and maybe a meal. If that's too much we could just sit outside here and warm up and get our bearings…"

The man laughed and his laughter was like music. "What nonsense! Of course you shall come in! And you shall share my dinner and sleep in a good bed with a trundle bed pull out for Gus here. You can continue your journey tomorrow if you like."

"Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you! Are you sure we're not going to impose on you…or anybody else?"

"Not at all. And there is no one else here to impose on. I have been alone here for many a year. I am what you call…a recluse? Yes that is it."

"But why?" asked Justin, "You're so young! Don't you want to share your life?"

"Sometimes. But I prefer my own company and do not wish to seek after a woman. And besides, I am guardian of the most wonderful spot of the Earth and it occupies my time constantly. I am never bored. Please come in."

He ushered them into a vestibule with hooks for coats and a place for their shoes. There was just enough room for everything. Then the young man gave them a quick tour of the house.

"Kitchen and eating area…living room…bathroom. The bedrooms are up the hall. There is a guest bedroom that will have your own small bathroom. That's it. My name is Ian."

Justin felt a chill. "That's funny. I…" He stopped.

"Yes? Is there something wrong with my name?"

"No! No, it's just I used to know someone named…well, I thought I knew him. Uh…say thank you to Ian, Gus."

"Thank you Ian," piped Gus.

"Your welcome, little one," said Ian.

"Ian, I'm confused. It is winter…it was winter…We were so cold. But here…"

"It's nearly Christmas!" yelled Gus excitedly.

"And yet…here, it's summer. How can that be?"

"That's a story to be told over a cold glass of lemonade," returned Ian, "For now, just know that within my borders it is summer. In fact, it is always summer." He led them over to the back door. "Welcome," he opened the back door," to the Garden of Eternal Summer."

Justin and Gus gasped and stepped out onto the back porch. They stared and stared but they couldn't look hard enough. It was unbelievable and so beautiful it was like looking at Paradise.

As far as the eye could see in every direction was a lush garden made up of all kinds of flowers, vegetable beds growing all manner of vegetables, berry bushes, and fruit trees and bushes. Near the house to either side were a number of composters. To the left and far off was a clearing with a number of boxy structures. Nearby these was a henhouse. Hens milled about free range. There was a large greenhouse. Far in the distance to the left was a small apple orchard. Far in the distance and to the right, was an orchard alternating peach and pear trees. And all throughout was a red brick path winding and twisting and branching off and coming together, separating and joining the beds together in a fun way. The sky was blue. The air was hot and nicely humid. Justin could feel the chill that had wormed its way into the marrow of his bones finally begin to wear off.

"I don't understand! How can this be? Doesn't it mess up the natural order of things?' asked Justin.

"Natural what, Papa?" Gus asked confused.

"Say Gus," said Ian, producing a basket from seemingly nowhere, "How would you like to pick us some strawberries for after dinner?"

"Oh boy!" cried Gus, "Hear that, Papa! Strawberries!"

"Now, listen carefully. Do you see that patch of daisies? That's right. Just beyond them you will find the strawberry patch. Eat some if you want but remember, you must have room to eat dinner and you must fill the basket. If you feel you cannot find your way back, stand still and say I'm lost, I need some help and one of the robins will lead you out again. Can you remember that?"

"I'm lost, I need some help. Fill the basket. Yes, I'll remember."

"That's good. We'll be right here waiting for you. Good luck."

"OK!" Gus took his basket and started to wend his way through the paths.

"He's an adorable little boy," said Ian, watching him go.

"Yes," Justin answered.

"But he isn't yours," Ian said matter of factly.

Justin felt a chill go through him that had nothing to do with the weather. "No, that's true. Biologically, he's my partner's. He donated sperm for a lesbian couple we know. But as far as he's concerned, I'm his other Papa, just as if I was. As far as I'm concerned too," he said pointedly.

"Ahhh. I see. So you are not a seeker of women either."

"I – well, I – well, no, I guess I'm not."

"Why do you hesitate?"

"I didn't mean to. It's just I've never really heard it put like that before."

"Ahh I see. Why don't I get us some lemonade? Then I'll explain the garden to you."

As Justin waited, his stomach continued to churn nervously. His mind began to race. Was Ian really a benefactor? Did he have designs on Gus, to take him away? Did he have designs on him now that he knew Justin was also a homosexual. What if the sole reason Ian was a recluse was because he was a homosexual? And did that mean there was a town nearby that he needed to hide out from? A town where Justin could get his bearings from and continue north. And how was this place possible? So many questions with no answers.

Ian came back with two glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. As he poured, Justin said, "Ian, I think I should make something clear. I want to thank you for your hospitality and for your friendship but I am not a seeker of man anymore either. Well, I am but I'm a seeker of one man. My partner was taken…kidnapped…"

"By the Ice King…yes, I know," said Ian calmly.

Justin's eyes widened. "You do! You know about the Ice King?" Suddenly he was on his feet. "You didn't have anything to do with Brian's abduction, did you?" he asked fiercely.

"Justin, Justin, calm yourself. No, I didn't have anything to do with that." He handed Justin his lemonade. Slowly, Justin sat down but he was on the edge of his seat now.

"Heh! Heh! Thought I was just humoring your boy earlier didn't you? Yes, I've heard the legend of the Ice King too but I thought it was just that…a legend, a fairy tale. All I know is that every story I have heard about him portrays him as a benevolent being. If he is real, and your partner has been taken by him, rest assured, he is unharmed and in no danger."

"But – well, it's a long story on how we got here but the long and short of it is, I don't know where to go next. Also, I need a phone! I need to talk to his mothers as soon as possible"

"As to where you go next, that's easy enough. When you are ready, go to the back of the garden," Ian pointed toward the back of the yard, which could not be seen. The gate out the back points exactly north. Just go in a straight line away from my place and you'll be headed north."

"Oh, thank you!" Justin said, "That's a great help!"

"Unfortunately though, I have no phone. I'm completely self sufficient here. There is no need for one."

"Drat! I really need to talk with them. I did not mean to bring Gus along but…it became necessary."

"Try not to fret about it. You will find what you seek eventually. Rest first. Spend a night or two. I'll tell you about the garden now if you like."

"Oh yes!"

Ian got up and went to the porch railing and looked away from Justin out into the garden. "I wanted to wait until I had occupied your boy before starting my explanation. The fact is…I'm a warlock. Fear not. I know no harmful magic. My dominion is over nature and the animal world. That is why I decided to make this paradise for myself, drop off the grid, and live my life in peace."

He paused for a beat, took a deep breath and turned around. His face lit up. "You are still here! I am happy."

Justin was confused. "Where would I have gone?"

"I have told that story to many a traveler and all of them were dressed and halfway to the front gate by the time I turned around. You alone have stayed."

"Well, I have Gus to think about. But even so…" he continued, "I would have stayed. I am many things that mainstream society does not approve of. I have no right to judge."

"Nevertheless, I thank thee. Now, where was I? You asked about the natural order. The natural order is fine. Things grow, things die. New plants grow in their place. If I grow too much of a surplus, I sell them. If the hens grow too numerous I sell them. It pains me to know what will happen to them but I must to keep them from overcrowding. Those are beehives," he said, pointing to the boxy structures. "Every so often they will swarm and fly out of my dominion. They – oh, my goodness! Look! It's happening right now! Watch!"

So Justin watched as a cloud of bees arose from one of the hives and hovered for a moment and then flew off toward the edge of the yard. They flew over the fence and BAM! It was as if they hit a wall and they fell out of sight, all together.

"What happened!"

Ian sighed. "Instant hibernation. Often fatal. It is winter out there, you said? Once they leave my borders they are subject to the conditions of the real world. I do wish they wouldn't do that during the winter but…" he shrugged helplessly.

He changed the subject. "Everything that dies, and the chicken's…poop…I compost. The compost feeds the living gardens. The cycle continues and is everlasting. The only thing that is missing is someone to share it with. "

"I thought you didn't want that," said Justin.

"I can live without it. And I have never found anyone to accept me yet. But..."

"But what?"

"If I did find someone who accepted me…I would ask him to stay and share in my eternal summer for as long as we lived."

"Uh oh!" thought Justin.

JGJGJGJGJGJG

Gus was having a grand old time. He had found the strawberries and promptly forgotten what Ian had said about saving room for dinner. He had eaten about 2 for every 1 that went in the basket and now he was stuffed. But he had also finally filled the basket per Ian's orders. He was ready to go back.

Back. OK. Right. Gus remembered something about daisies. He picked out a bush and struck out. He could not see the house; the bushes were too thick and high for his little 5-year-old self.

But before he could get to the daisy clump, he reached a fork in the path that he didn't remember. He chose the right fork, the one that went toward the daisies.

But almost immediately the path curved around and away from the daisies and went deeper into the garden. There was another fork, then another and then all of a sudden he was almost at the orchards instead of the house.

Oh dear! He was definitely lost. What did that new and rather scary man tell him to do? What were the words?

Oh yes. "I am lost. I need some help!" called Gus.

Almost immediately, three robins flew down and tweeting a greeting and flew around his head. Two flew off again but the third alighted on a bush a chirped twice. Gus followed it. The bird flew down the path and alighted on the next bush. He chirped again. Gus followed it.

On and on, the robin led him, finding many paths that missed Gus' eye. And finally, they were there. The path opened up into the yard and there was Papa and the new man. The robin alighted on a bush near Gus and chirped a farewell. Then it flew away.

"Papa! Papa! I'm back! I got losted but guess what? A little robin DID help me!"

"That's wonderful sweetie! I'm glad you're back!" Justin gathered him up in a big hug.

"I see you filled the basket, Gus," the new man said, "Did you remember to save room for dinner?"

Uh oh! He sounded mad. Gus started getting nervous. "Well, maybe…well, kinda…not really," Gus admitted. His nervousness increased. Suddenly he didn't feel so well. He struggled to get down. Oh, his tummy definitely felt funny now, like when Daddy took him up in his elelator except way worse than that. He struggled harder. Justin let him down and Gus ran over to the porch railing. He leaned over the side and BLLOOORRT! He puked up a mess over the side.

After Justin had cleaned him up and he had a glass of water, he said brightly, "I think I have room for dinner _now_!"

JGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Dinner itself was a rather subdued affair. Gus was too shy, and Justin was too wary for either of them to be truly comfortable.

Nevertheless, Ian did his best to be a perfect host. He was stingy with nothing. Dinner was vegetarian fare, of course, soup rice and fresh vegetables, beans and lentils, with cheese and homemade bread. They all enjoyed themselves as best they could but Bri's shadow lingered like a third guest.

Ian had picked a vase full of roses to brighten the table but it only served to dim Justin's mood.

"Oh, my! They're beautiful! I was going to surprise Bri with a dozen roses for Christmas! He would say they were sappy and ridiculously romantic and lesbionic but he'd keep them around. I know he'd like them anyway," said Justin.

"Really! How sweet!" said Ian. It was too late to take them away right away but as soon as dinner was over, he dumped them in the composter and standing on the porch he made a quick magical gesture and all the roses sunk beneath the Earth so that they would be out of sight and out of mind. He was growing attached to both Gus and Justin and he was starting to want them to stay with him. And the first way to make that happen was to remove all remembrance of Brian and make them forget him.

Dear Reader, you mustn't think that Ian did this out of an evil heart. The truth was he was young and despite saying he was all right with spending much of that young life alone and as a recluse he was actually desperately lonely and after meeting Justin and Gus, he wanted them to stay. A great longing for a husband and child had sprung up in his heart. Justin's accepting nature had only strengthened Ian's longing. And so he had decided to fight.

After dinner, and when the summer sun had gone down, the three of them settled down in the living room and Ian set a small fire in the fireplace. Then he opened a case and brought out…you guessed it…a violin.

Justin stiffened visibly at the sight of the instrument. "Ian! No! Uh…where did you get that?"

"I have played it since my infancy. It has been an heirloom for 50 generations. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I suppose not. It's just…It's just, I don't listen to violin music anymore. There was an incident in my past."

"Justin, Justin, it's just an instrument. This has nothing to do with what happened before. I thought I'd play your boy some Christmas carols. It is near Christmas, you said. Maybe soothe him to sleep." Ian spoke in a soothing voice.

Justin felt oddly calmed. "No, you're right. I'm sorry Ian. I shouldn't blame you for another's mistakes. Still…maybe a few carols and then we'll hit the hay. How does that sound buddy?"

"Yaaayyy! Do Jingle Bells!" "Gus yelled.

And so, Ian did a rousing rendition of Jingle Bells. Then Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Then Frosty the Snowman. Imperceptibly he drew a few of those notes out slowing the carol down a little bit.

Justin tried to overlook the screeching notes and see the beauty beyond. Ethan had ruined this instrument for him forever, but this…this was tolerable. And Gus seemed to like it.

Oh Christmas Tree. A little more drawn out. A little slower. Away in a Manger. Slower and softer. Ian began his own music, blending and weaving his own style around the carols, making them even more elaborate.

In the middle of a song, he quickly scooped up a pinch of powder from a small box on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fire. There was a WHHOOMMP! and the flames flared and turned a bright pink before settling back to normal. The room was filled with a woodsy, heavy smell, pine, cinnamon, chocolate, peppermint, gingerbread, eggnog and pumpkin pie all rolled up together. It smelled like pure Christmas. It was wonderful but it made it hard to think. Ian kept playing, playing.

Gus stared into the fire. He listened to Ian playing and smelled the Christmas smell and suddenly three birds made out of fire detached themselves from the flames and flew around him. They trailed smoke from their fiery tailfeathers and it smelled wonderful. Why! They were the little birds from earlier only these ones could talk! They alighted on his shoulders and they weren't hot at all. They did acrobatics for him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear that only a special little boy like him could hear.

Justin stared into the fire and suddenly the flames reformed into Bri's face. Justin smiled. God, he loved him so much.

Ian began O Holy Night. I was full of long drawn out notes and was slow and heavy with Ian's own, special, strange music. Slowly, slowly, Ian switched over to his own music. He danced around, serenading Justin and Gus. But Gus and Justin didn't notice. They stared happily and glassily into the fire. Ian played and played, his strange notes twisting around themselves, sounding soothing and medieval.

"Are you comfortable, Gus and Justin?" Ian asked as he played.

"Yes," they answered together.

"Are you happy, Gus and Justin?"

"Yes," they answered again together.

"Did you like my garden, Gus?"

"Oh yes! I loved the birdies!"

"Would you like to stay with me, play with the birds some more? I know they want to play with you again."

"I do...but..." Gus was troubled.

Ian played on. "Have no fear, Gus. Tell me."

"I'm shy. You're new and big and scary. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because I ate too many strawberries."

Ian chuckled. "Ahhhh! Is that why you threw up?"

"Yes."

"Ahh Gus, I am not angry. Not at all. You are the cutest, most delightful little boy I have ever met. I should very much like to have a little boy stay with me and plant seeds and gather eggs and play with the chickens and birds and grow flowers and be a son with me and your Papa. Would you like that?

"Yes, I'd like that. But..."

"But what?"

"I was looking for something. Something important. I can't...can't quite remember..."

"It's all right Gus. Don't worry right now. Just relax. It's ok. Everything's ok." Ian played on and on.

"Yes. It's OK,' Gus whispered.

"Justin, do you like my garden?"

"Your garden is like Paradise."

"Stay with me. With you here, it is Paradise."

"I cannot. I live in Pittsburgh. I live with Bri."

"Pittsburgh? And where is this Pittsburgh?"

"I – I don't exactly know. South of here. The North Wind brought us."

Ian played his music. "Justin, that's awfully vague. Are you sure this place even exists?"

"I – I think so. It's winter there."

"What is winter?" Ian asked silkily, playing, playing.

"Well, winter is...winter. It's dark and it's cold."

Ian laughed musically. "But it's neither dark or cold. It's summer. There is no winter."

"There is no winter." Justin repeated woodenly.

"There is no Pittsburgh."

"There is no Pittsburgh."

'There is only summer."

"There is only summer," repeated Justin.

"There has only been summer with me."

"There has only been...Justin struggled..."There's Bri."

Concealing his irritation, Ian asked, "And where is this Bri?"

"With the Ice King."

"Ian played on. "Justin, the Ice King is only a fairy tale. If Bri is with him, he too must be a fairy tale."

"But...no...I was sure..."

Ian played on. "The Ice King is a fairy tale."

"The Ice King is a fairy tale."

"There is no Ice King."

"There is no Ice King."

"There is no Bri."

"There is no Bri."

"There is no winter."

"There is no winter."

"There is only me and my Garden of Summer."

"There is only you and your Garden of Summer," Justin repeated

"There has always been only me and my garden of summer."

"There has only been you and your Garden of Summer."

"Gus, do you hear? There is nothing to find. There is only me. You need not be scared anymore. There is only me and my beautiful garden."

"There is nothing to find. There is only you and your garden."

"There always has been just me and my Garden of Summer."

"There always has been you and the Garden of Summer," they both intoned.

The flames flared for Justin and Bri's face was replaced with Ian's in the fire. Justin smiled. God, he loved him so much.

Ian smiled. And played. And played.

Slowly and skilfully, he switched back to O Holy Night. He played a slow throbbing last verse.

"Time for bed, my beauties," he said.

Two faces shook themselves, awoke. Two faces looked up at him and smiled. Ian smiled back at his family, his heart full at last.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJG

A week passed. And for that week, everything was perfect. Ian was blissfully happy with new family and his new family was blissfully unaware that anything was wrong. In the day they worked the Garden and at night they enjoyed a big dinner and Ian would play for them and then Gus would be sent off to bed and Ian and Justin would talk or enjoy a midnight stroll through the fragrant gardens in the sultry night air.

Gus was given simple jobs like gathering the eggs, berry picking, harvesting easy vegetables and fruits. The rest of the times he was allowed to run around the Garden, nap and play with the birds. The only place he was warned away from was the beehives and once he learned what was there, he wisely stayed away.

Ian knew he had to tread carefully regarding his magic so he did not press Justin into anything overtly sexual but let him come to him. The first and second night Justin slept with Gus but on the third night he followed Ian into his room.

"Justin, are you sure?"

"Oh, I think Gus has been handling himself on his own. I think he could use a bit of privacy now anyway. I thought he seemed a little insecure so that's why I've been staying with him for a few days. But he seems all right now." He gave Ian a soft, lingering kiss. "In a garden where it is always been summer, how could he not be?"

Ian smiled and drew Justin in for a deep, passionate kiss and kicked the door shut.

And then, on the seventh day, it all ended quite unexpectedly.

It was just after dinner and they all gathered together on the porch in the light twilight. Gus was regaling them with a story of something that had happened with his birds in the garden that day and Ian and Justin were sitting there, listening with half and ear and kissing.

"AND THEN – andthenandthenandthen – AND THEN…Evan told me that worms were the best thing he ever tasted.! Isn't that GROSS? Well! Isn't it?…Papas! You're not listening to me again!"

"Ian and Justin pulled apart. "Ian smiled adoringly and said, "Of course we're listening, my sweet Gus. It's gross to us because worms aren't people food. But to Evan and his friends worms are as tasty as…as…as pumpkin pie!"

"OHHHHHHHH!" drawled out Gus in new understanding.

Ian turned back to Justin and smiled. Justin smiled back. Ian gave Justin a slow deliberate wink in parental conspiracy.

Justin's smile froze.

Ian immediately saw that something was wrong. "Justin? Justin, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Someone else used to wink at me like that…" Justin whispered in horror.

"What! Oh no! Oh Justin, forget I did that! Just forget I said or did anything!" Ian grew quite incoherent in his panic.

But far from forgetting, Justin remembered. First a little, and then all the memory blocks came crashing down, like a sandcastle being demolished by a wave.

"Bri! Bri would wink at me like that! He would right after he said something that said I don't give a shit, but then he 'd smile and wink at me just like that and I would know it was the opposite! Bri! Oh, God, what have I been doing here! I have to find Bri! Something was wrong! He was taken! Taken by the Ice King!"

As soon as Justin spoke Bri's name and mentioned the Ice King, Gus too started to remember. He started to cry and yelled, "I want my Daddy! I want my Daddy!"

And Ian could only stand and stare as his beautiful dream evaporated like a snowball under a July sun. His face was terrible mask of consternation, disappointment and heartbreak. But he knew, like that snowball, it was over.

Deftly, Justin scooped up Gus and comforted him, "Don't cry Gus! Don't cry! We'll find your Daddy! We'll find him!" As Gus quieted a bit, Justin turned to face the warlock. "What have you done to us! My God, how long have we been in this place!"

"I did nothing!" Ian denied, "Oh Justin, I only wanted you to stay! I only wanted you to be happy here…and so I…removed …a few things from your memories. That's all. You've been here a week."

"That's all! You made me forget my husband! Oh my God! All those things we did! You made me unfaithful to him!"

"What did you do, Papa?" Gus asked curiously.

"Never mind!" Justin said, a bit harsher than he meant to. "I want you to go upstairs and pack your Elmo suitcase and take only the things you can carry. We're leaving as soon as we're packed!"

After Gus had run off, Justin faced the warlock grimly, "So what now? You going to erase my memory again?"

"No Justin. The spell only works through stealth. It cannot be forced onto you. I suppose what now is simply that you must leave now. Although it's getting dark now. And there is no road leading away from the garden. It will be hard enough going in the day. Wouldn't you rather start in the morning?"

"I've lost seven mornings thanks to you! We leave now!"

"Very well." Ian followed him up to their…his room and even helped him pack before he tried again. "Justin, you mustn't feel you were unfaithful. As far as you were concerned Bri didn't exist. If he did, we never would have done anything. That's why I sent him out of your mind. So you could have a chance to be mine. And when you were my husband, you were faithful to me. I can see it within you, Justin. For a thousand lives and for a thousand more, whoever you are with, you are always faithful. It was my interference and my fault. And I'm sorry."

"Then why? Why did you do this! God, I still love you a little! I'm so confused!" Justin cried.

"The feelings you have will fade in time and the memories of us will fade to those of a favorite wet dream. As for why I did it, I did it because I realized I wanted more, I needed more in my life. I will miss you when you are gone."

"What about all that, I'm a hermit, I prefer my own company bullshit, then?"

"It was not bullshit. It was what I was used to. What I had grown used to. Having you with me made me want more. I changed. Now I must change back. I do not know if I can do it. The Garden will be silent and empty without you."

Justin finished stuffing things into his backpacks and made to go downstairs. He turned and saw that Ian was truly remorseful. Impulsively, he went over and hugged the warlock. "You need to find a husband of your own. Your very own Bri, who you can be faithful with for a thousand lifetimes. Someone whom you don't need to use magic on."

"I expect you are right," Ian said, "Although, I will still miss you greatly." He squeezed tightly before releasing him. "Gus!" he called, "Kinderling! Are you ready to resume your journey?"

Gus soon was, and in what seemed like no time, they were downstairs and ready to go. Ian stepped onto the back porch and gestured briefly. The rosebushes that flanked the porch steps burst back up out of the ground. Ian clipped a thornless red rose and gave it to Justin.

"Here. This is so you do not forget me and dismiss me entirely as a dream forevermore. As well, it will stay fresh and intact, no matter how it is stored. It needs no water or food for I have linked its life-force to Bri's. Wherever he is, wherever he goes, as long as he is alive, so this rose will be too. And if you plant it, it will multiply and grow into a bush of its own."

"Thank you. I'll check it every day. And when we get home, I'll plant it on our rooftop garden and let it grow. Bri will say it's ridiculous and too much work, but I know he'll love it too." Justin put it into the backpack and zipped it up.

"Good. I know it is a pale gesture to say how sorry I am, but believe me, I really am sorry."

"I know Ian. I forgive you. It's OK. But we do have to go now. So how do we get out of here?"

Ian gestured again, and all over the garden the rest of the rosebushes popped up in a fabulous display, one after another, on and on, deeper and deeper into the garden.

"Just follow the rose petals and you will come to the gate," he said.

He flattened his palm face up and flew lightly across it. He kept blowing and blowing without taking a breath. A warm wind kicked up and blew across the garden. Rose petals from all different bushes were blown from their flowers and landed on the path making a trail.

"Good bye!" they called a final time and together Justin and Gus ran town the steps and down the fun, meandering paths, following the petals. As they ran, more and more petals danced and fluttered in the breeze ahead of them marking the right way to go.

They reached the orchard. There was no path here but the petals danced and fluttered ahead of them, drawing them on and on.

At last they reached the back fence where a short path made up of a single line of bricks led them to the back gate. Justin looked back. The house was lost to view.

The gate was locked with a rusty bolt. Justin had a hard time of it but he jiggled it hard back and forth till it finally came free. He pushed hard and opened the gate.

Both of them were unprepared with the blast of cold air that blew in. It was bitterly cold. The rose petals that were hit by the winter wind instantly curled, withered and died. Justin made sure Gus' muffler was well over his face and everything was secured.

The summer of the garden was still light with deepening twilight but outside it was pitch black and dark and the snow was a few feet deep. Ian was right, there was no road, no trail. Justin was going to have to do it himself. They pushed their way out of the garden and the spring-loaded gate swung closed behind them. There was a SCREEEE! As the rusty lock magically slid back into place and Justin saw there was no handle or latch on this side of the gate. There was no return.

"Follow me and walk right behind me!" Justin yelled to Gus over the noisy wind. Gus nodded to show he understood.

Justin began kicking the snow, breaking a trail straight away from the gate and fence. It was painfully slow going. And the wind chill was terrible. It dulled the senses and made it hard to think. Justin began to regret giving up Ian's offer to start in the morning but it was too late now.

A half hour later and not much progress later, Justin decided this was getting them nowhere fast. Gus as well was feeling the cold and was quickly flagging. He couldn't go on much further.

"OK, change of plans!" Justin yelled to Gus, "We're going to roll some snowballs, like we're going to build a snowman, K?"

Gus clapped his hands. They started. With Gus' help, Justin quickly rolled four enormous snowballs and placed them in a square. Then Justin placed Gus in the center and joined the four snowballs with more snow.

"Stay inside! It'll be cold but it'll keep you out of the wind until I can get a proper shelter up! Is that better?" Justin asked. Gus gave him a thumbs up and curled up out of the wind.

And so, Justin began the painfully slow process of cutting snow blocks to make an igloo. But he did it. He checked on Gus constantly and made sure he was all right. He cut and cut and cut and placed a round of blocks in a circle and was starting a second round on top of the first when he heard a voice.

"What on earth are you doing? And where have you been?" the voice said curiously.

Justin turned and his face lit up with a sunshine smile that almost lit up the night when he saw who it was.

"The North Wind! Thank heavens! I'm trying to make a shelter and get Gus inside. But it's terribly slow going! Will you help me? Can you help me?"

"Of course little mortal! But where have you been? The Ice King has been waiting impatiently! He sent me out to look for you days ago but I have not been able to see you anywhere until tonight."

"We found shelter with someone. It was…well, it's complicated but it was summer there. We got sidetracked." Justin explained.

"Ahhh, well, that's why I couldn't see you. I can't be anywhere warm."

"I'm sorry, did you say you could help us? I have Gus out of the wind but I'm still terribly worried!"

"Right! I can take you a little further. Since you've had a taste of me, you should be able to last a little while longer but I still won't be able to take you all the way."

"I remember the last trip and the cold so I can't believe I'm saying this but yes! Yes please! Please help us!"

"HA! HA! HA! Of course little mortal! Of course!" And the North Wind was upon him. He scooped Justin up in a burly right arm and quick as thought scooped up Gus in a burly left arm and away they went.

Again there was the biting, penetrating cold, the swirl and spiral of white and the rush of a great wind. On and on they went, faster and faster, farther and farther.

But, of course all good things must come to an end. In what seemed like no time, Justin went completely numb. He could feel himself start to pass out. And then he was flying through the air.

"HA! HA! HA!" came the voice that was everywhere and nowhere at all. "This is as far as you go! The Ice King awaits, little mortal! Try not to get…sidetracked again! HA! HA! HA!"

And then there were two soft WHUMP! WHUMP!'s as Gus and Justin landed in the snow.

TBC


	4. The Ravens

A/N: I had meant this chapter and the next to be one big chapter but this just kept going on and on and…turned into this. So I gave the ravens their own chapter. But it's mostly filler to get ready for the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit boring.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fanfic only. All camping description is from my own far…far…far away remembrances and VERY rudimentary skills and just good common sense. If there are any boy or girl scouts out there who know I have described things wrong or shoulda done it…a better way, please write me a note and let me know and I'll happily change it. However, remember this is just a story and mostly BS anyway so pls don't nit pick. Just use your best judgment. Thanks.

**THE ICE KING**

**Chapter 4**

**The Ravens**

"Gus! Gus! Are you all right!" Justin yelled as soon as he had managed to roll over and sit up.

A muffled voice yelled, "Get me outta heeerrrre!"

Justin looked over and saw in a rather amused kind of horror, two little legs sticking out of the snow. And that's all. The rest of Gus was plowed into the snowdrift at a 45 degree angle. "Help! Help!" said the muffled voice, the two little legs with his red rubber boots, waving pell mell in the air.

"Hang on Gus! I've gotcha, boy!" And Justin grabbed the legs and pulled and pulled and with a kind of …POP! Gus was pulled out of the snow like a cork from a bottle. Both of them were thrown backwards and they landed on their backs, deep in the snow again. But at least they were free.

Finally they sat up and took a look around them to see where they were.

It was daylight. About mid morning, Justin figured. Snow was falling thickly and it was bitterly cold but there was no wind now. They were in a vast snowy field or even meadow whose grasses were long since buried and asleep under a deep blanket of snow. A little ways over to the north was the beginning of a wood. And beyond that they could see a plume of smoke of what could be civilization rising over the trees.

"Where are we Papa?" asked Gus.

"I don't know buddy," Justin answered, "But where there's smoke, there's fire. We should head that way. Do you think you can make it to the woods? The snow will be less deep in there."

"I'm cold. But I think I can make it," Gus said staunchly.

"Good." Together they began wading through the snow. This was difficult at first because Justin kept sinking waist deep in the stuff and poor Gus just sank up to his neck with every step and had to have Justin pull him out constantly.

After a few minutes of this and getting nowhere fast, Justin tramped out a bit of a hollow where Gus could stand. Then he began to run at the snow and jump, just jump and flatten as much as he could. Then he'd get up and do it again. And again. And again. And Gus would follow slowly in the growing trail.

It was still slow going but faster than before. But it was not without its price. Justin's entire front grew soaking wet. His legs were wet. Snow got in his boots. The cold, that terrible all consuming cold, began to seep into the marrow of his bones again. His legs were numb by the time they were halfway to the forest. Gus was cold too but at least he could walk in Justin's wake and only sink up to his shins.

Justin jumped and dove and tramped, jumped, dove and tramped, jumped, dove and tramped. He began to get tired. He tried to tell himself that it was just because of the exertion but when the numbness had spread to his arms and his back ached with the cold and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep, he figured he was probably headed, if not in already, a shitload of trouble.

Finally, he turned around and rested and asked Gus, "Gus baby, is Papa blue?"

"Yeah, a little. And your lips are white, Papa," Gus answered with childlike honesty.

"OK, Gus, we're going to play a game, OK? Would you like that?"

"Oh yes, Papa! Let's play!" Gus clapped his hands together delightedly. He'd been so bored.

"OK, this new game is called Pack Mule. I'm going to keep breaking trail and you drive me on by yelling and slapping my back. Whatever happens don't let Papa sleep or stop. The game ends when we get to the forest. Got it?'

"OK, Papa. Got it." Gus thought this was a weird kind of game but at this point he was up for everything.

Wearily, Justin turned and started out again. Jump, Dive, Tramp…Jump, Dive, Tramp. He checked the forest. It seemed sooo far off. Jump. Dive. Tramp. God, he wanted to sleep so bad. As if from a far way off, he could hear Gus yelling: "Yaaaa! Yahhhhh! Yahh, mule! Yahh mule! Git going! Git going! He felt tiny hands slapping his sore back and his ass. He focused all his energy on that little voice, those little hands as he jumped and dove through the snow as a dolphin does the ocean. He focused on that voice every time he was tempted to succumb to the darkness that threatened to consume him.

"Yahh! Yahhh! Yahhh Mule! Git goin' Git goin! Gus squealed with gleeful laughter. This WAS fun! This was the closest he had ever gotten to be able to order around a grown up. Usually, _he_ was the one getting ordered around. He slapped Papa's ass. "Keep going mule!" he spurred Papa on.

Jump. Dive. Tramp. Jump. Dive. Tramp. And at last they were there. They reached the trees. The forest stretched out before them. The snow there was still deep but it was navigable; it was only knee deep or so.

Justin stood and found a fairly wide space between the trees that might have been a trail. His arms and legs felt like stumps of wood and he began to shiver uncontrollably.

"OK, Gus, next game. It's called Pick up Sticks. I want you to pick up twigs as we go along. Also, look for a sheltered spot. Maybe some trees or against a big rock, OK?"

"OK, Papa." As they walked through the woods, Justin felt a small mittened hand slip into his own soaked one.

And so, they went along, Justin concentrating all his effort on putting one foot in front of the other and Gus running to and fro gathering twigs.

About five minutes in, Gus gave a squeal, and ran off the trail. Then he came back pulling Justin urgently.

"Come on, Papa! Come on! I found a place! I found a place!" Gus dragged him over to a place where there was a circle of pine trees growing close together. Gus bent down and crawled through the thick boughs. "Come on in Papa! You have to crawl! It's like a fort in here!"

Obediently, Justin bent and crawled through and was charmed at what he found there. The circle of pines formed a sheltered spot free of wind and even the snow fell less in here. There was barely any snow on the ground in here. Justin could even see a large quantity of pine needles, although they were wet.

"OK, Gus, I need you t-t-t-t-to h-h-h-h-elp Papa! I w-w-want you t-t-t-to dig a space free of snow and make a c-c-c-circle of st-st-st-stones."

"OK, Papa. I'll be right back." Gus crawled back out into the forest and quickly mucked around in the snow until he was able to find a number of stones. As he went, he also gathered more wood too. Meanwhile, Justin pulled off his mittens, which were soaked and so cold they were starting to stiffen. He flexed his fingers with difficulty. He unzipped his pack with difficulty and with even more difficulty took out the box of matches. His brain felt slow and stupid. For a long minute he looked at them and tried to remember what they were for. They were important. At last he remembered. Yes. They were matches. He put them close by. He shivered violently. He couldn't stop shivering.

Soon, Gus came back and brought in the stones. He dug out a center spot and made a circle with the stones.

Slowly, Justin tried to gather up pine needles and put them in the fire pit. Gus hurried to help.

"Now," Justin struggled to think. "Make a t-t-t-tepee with the wood." Gus did so. "OK, Gus, I'm going to st-st-st-strike a match. It's going to be y-y-y-you're job to hold Papa's wr-r-r-r-rist to k-k-k-keep my hand st-st-st-st-eady. I can't stop shivering. And when the fire's lit you can't let me f-f-f-f-fall asleep. That's very important. Must. Stay. Awake. OK?"

"OK, Papa." Gus didn't really understand how he was going to keep Papa awake forever but it seemed to be a very serious thing. And so he was going to do it.

Justin struck the match and Gus held his wrist steady. Slowly, together they moved the match to the pine needles. Justin prayed silently. The pine needles smoked heavily at first, and then, miraculously, caught. The small fire flared and died, flared and died. Gus added more. The fire caught again and caught the twigs on fire. Then the larger sticks. The fire blazed.

"Thank God!" Justin breathed and sagged in relief. His strength was now at an end. "Don't let the fire go out Gus. Keep it burning. Don't let me sleep. Don't let…me…" Justin fell asleep.

"No, Papa! No! Don't go to sleep! Wake up!" But it was no use. Justin wouldn't wake.

And now Gus began to be very scared. He was far from home and alone in the woods. And now his Papa wouldn't wake up. The sticks he had gathered were burning quite fast. He added more but he could tell it was only a matter of time before they would be consumed as well. He began to cry quietly.

He added a few more sticks and crawled out to find more. The wind was picking up and it was still snowing heavily. The tears froze on his face. He gathered some more sticks but he was getting so cold and tired himself. He felt completely alone, which he was. He felt complete helpless and hopeless, which he also was. He didn't know what to do. He was so scared. He cried harder.

"Help!" he cried softly and then louder, "Help! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

A part of him knew there was no use in this but a larger; little boy part of him couldn't stop. Besides, he was so small and the forest was so very big and so very, very quiet. He had to do something. "HELP ME! HELLLLPPPP!"

AWWWK! AWWWK! We'll help you! We'll help you! Only stop making such a noise! You'll wake the whole forest! CAWWWW! We'll help you!"

Down from the top of a tall tree, flew two ravens who perched on a low hanging branch. They looked at Gus in that sideways way birds do "So, what's the matter?" one asked.

I need more wood for my fire and my Papa won't wake up!" said Gus. "I'm scared!"

"Well, don't be frightened. We'll help you," said the first raven in a gravelly, squawky type voice. We'll help you." He flew down and alighted on Gus' left shoulder. I'm Jack!"

"The first thing to do is gather more wood for your fire and get back to your camp. Where is that?" asked the second raven in an equally gravely voice and flew down to settle on Gus' right shoulder. "My name's Jacques."

Gus was delighted. He was no longer alone and he could feel the panic that had threatened to overwhelm him begin to subside. And once again, he had made some fantastical friends. He picked up a number of twigs and even broke off a few branches but only ones that looked really dead and ready to fall off. Then he headed back to the camp.

"We're in here," he said crawling through. He was just in time. The fire was about ready to go out again. He put on a few twigs and it started up again. He held his hands in front of it, trying to absorb some warmth.

The ravens shuffled in after him and shook the snow off their feathers. "Ahhh, nice place you got here," said Jack.

"So what's the problem?" asked Jacques.

"I have to keep the fire burning but the wood is too small. I don't know what to do!" wailed Gus, " And Papa told be to keep him awake but I couldn't do it! He's right there. Something's wrong and I don't know what!"

"Uh oh!" said Jack, "I've seen this before." He hopped onto Justin's chest and walked over to look into his face. "Let me look into his eyes and check his pupils."

Gus obediently opened an eye and Jack tilted his head and leaned in until his beady eye was inches away from Justin's electric blue one. "Yup! I know exactly what's wrong with him. Indigestion! YAAWWWK!"

"No, you fool!" squawked Jacques, "He's freezing to death! You must get him out of all his wet clothes and in a blanket or something."

"Here's a blanket!" said Gus excitedly, unstrapping and unrolling the bedroll from Justin's backpack

"Good! Now quickly, get those clothes off him and get him inside it. He won't last much longer."

As quickly as his little boy hands could, Gus unzipped, unbuttoned, pulled and pushed until he had gotten all Justin's coats off. Then he peeled off his shirt, which was also soaked.

"The boots! The boots!" squawked Jacques. So Gus removed them too and the socks. Lastly, with even more difficulty, Gus pulled off Justin's pants. He rolled and pulled Justin until his smooth, wet skin was on top of the furry lining of the bedroll and then covered him up in it. Then, with the help of the ravens, he hung all the wet clothes up on tree branches to dry. (He hoped.)

While Gus was busy doing that, the birds kept an eye on the fire feeding it with the twigs and branches they had collected. When he was done at last and Justin was safely under wraps, Jack said: "All right Gus, what you need now is a larger, solid piece of wood that will burn for a long time. I know where there is a tree that fell over. There will be a few large pieces that you can collect and bring back here. I can guide you there and back. Jacques will keep the fire until we get back. But we should hurry. I can feel the temperature dropping and the wind picking up. Soon it will be too late."

"Too late! Oh no! We have to go right away!" said Gus in childlike enthusiasm.

"Are you warmly bundled?" asked Jack.

Gus assured him he was and they set off. Outside the windbreak, the wind was indeed picking up, the snowfall was thick, and the cold was cruel. Gus pulled his hats down snugly over his ears and forehead but it was no use. It was as if he wasn't wearing anything at all.

"AWWWK! Follow me! Follow me!" said Jack, leading Gus deeper and deeper into the forest. Gus kept his hands over top of his eyes to shield from snowflakes and followed Jack as quickly as he could. Once, a gust of wind blew him down but he got up quickly. For a few seconds, he felt a stab of fear that he had lost Jack but then he caught sight of a spot of black against the falling white.

"CAWWWW! This way! This way!" called Jack.

At last they were there. Jack instructed Gus to break off a pine branch and place several chunks of wood of various sizes onto it. Then he had him drag the pine branch all that long, cold, lonely way back to the camp.

When they returned they found Jacques in an awful tizzy. He had run out of wood and was frantically flying to and fro in the wood picking up sticks and placing them on the fire one by one in a losing battle to keep the fire alive.

"Thank goodness you're back!" he said in his squawky voice. "I nearly couldn't keep up!"

"Well, we're back now!" said Gus, "And just in time, I think."

Indeed, the wind outside their little circle was now very strong and the snow was very thick and fast. Visibility was almost nil. And it was starting to get dark. Inside the shelter, the snow was coming down lightly and even the thick pines couldn't keep out the wind entirely. A light constant breeze blew through the fort but at least it was nothing compared to the wind outside.

"Hurry!" said Jack, "Put on the smaller pieces first!" Gus did so. They waited till it caught and then Jack instructed, "OK, good, now carefully boy, put that large log over top. Carefully now!"

And so, Gus quickly but carefully put a large hunk over top of the blaze. The fire seemed to be tamped out for a moment but after a bit of poking and leaning a few small pieces against the big one, it began to blaze up again and it was clear the big piece of wood was going to catch fire.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" said Gus gratefully, "I really couldn't have done this without you!"

"No thank needed! No thanks needed!" said Jacques. "How's your Papa-awwwwk?"

Gus hurried to check. "He's still breathing. But he's still cold as ice!"

"Hmmmm. You're going to have to strip and get in there with him," said Jacques.

"What!" Gus shrieked.

"For body heat. Plus your clothes are quite wet as well. If you do not want to share his fate, it's best you get out of them a fast as possible. Besides, it's getting dark. It's best you get under cover."

"But I can't get under there! We took off all my Papa's clothes! I can't get under there when he's nekee!"

"Do you have any spare underwear? Pants?" At Gus' assurance that he did, Jacques instructed " Change into them by the fire and move the bedroll as close to the fire as you can and then get in. Don't worry, Gus." Jacques nuzzled him affectionately. "It'll be all right. This is an emergency."

Gus obeyed and hung his wet clothes on the trees and then crawled in with Justin and zipped up the bedroll. There was nothing more to do anyway and he was weary from all that work. He was hungry too but he ignored that for now. This was an 'mergancy.

Oh, it was awful! His Papa was like ice. Gus felt as if Papa had been kissed by the Ice King. But his back was to the fire and while his front was pressed up against Papa and freezing, his back was hot from the fire. So it all evened out. Sort of. Gus pulled the bedroll over both their heads and snuggled in. Soon, he was fast asleep.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Justin was dreaming.

In the dream, he was in Bri's arms and Bri was in his. They were pressed chest to chest. They were cuddling, _really_ cuddling, in a way that Bri never wanted to, swore he never would. But he was doing it now and he was so warm, so real, Justin never wanted to let go.

My goodness, he felt so solid, so real. But his head was too small. Why was his head so small? Still half asleep, trying to hold onto the dream, Justin felt around the small mop of silky hair, trying to figure this out.

Bri looked up and said, "Are you feeling better, Papa?" in Gus' voice.

Justin blinked and then jerked awake. Oh, God, it _was_ Gus! But if this was Gus, where was Bri? Where were they? What had they done? What had _he_ done? OHGODOHDEARGOD! WHAT HAD HE DONE!

Justin jackknifed to a sitting position in one swift motion. The bedroll partially unzipped to make way and uncovered Gus's tousled brown bed head and bare little boy torso.

"Ohhh, Papa! That's cold!" complained the youngster, pulling the furry lining of the bedroll back over them.

"GUS! What are you doing in the same bedroll as me! Justin asked, trying and failing a little to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I was giving you my bodies heat," said Gus calmly, "You were freezing to death. Besides it was getting dark and there was nowhere else."

"Gus, we brought a little bedroll for you. You should have- should have-..."

But what Gus should have done died in his throat as he looked around their sheltered glade. All their clothes had been hung up on tree branches. The fire had a large log of wood on it, blackened and crumpled in toward the middle. The flames had gone down but underneath, Justin could see white hot embers that smouldered, ready to flare back up with a little poking. The waterproof vinyl outside of the bedroll was covered by a thin layer of snow. More snow was falling. By the light, it seemed to be early morning. Brrrrr. Gus was right. It _was_ cold.

Gus looked up at him with Brian's beautiful chocolate brown eyes with the innocence that Brian had lost, had had stolen, forever. "I knnnooooow I shoulda, Papa, but like I said I needed to give you my bodies heat and anyway it was getting dark and it was really cold. Don't worry, Papa, see? He pulled the bedroll down again and Justin saw that he sported pajama bottoms with the Cookie Monster emblazoned over and over all over them. "I had to take off your clothes but I put on my Cookie Monster pants so we wouldn't both be nekkee. They said it was an – an - merge-cee. Did I help you, Papa? Are you warm again? Did I help you with my bodies heat?"

"Yes," Justin said kindly, "Yes, you helped me. You did exactly the right thing." He smiled down at his little boy and his heart almost burst with love for his sweet angel. Gus smiled back contentedly and snuggled back into the furry warmth.

"Justin frowned. He tried to think how long he had been out for and couldn't figure it out. "But Gus. Who told you it was an emergency? How did you know what to do here?"

"Oh," yawned Gus, "The crows helped me," He started to drowse off again.

"Gus! What do you mean?" Justin asked.

Gus sighed and explained, "The two crows. Jack and Jacques. They helped me find big wood and keep the fire going and told me to take your clothes off or you'd die. They're crows, Papa, and big." He yawned. "I think Jack likes to be called a raven. Can I have something to eat before I sleep again Papa? I'm awfully hungry."

Justin stared wide-eyed and disbelieving throughout the speech. He felt sure that Gus was making things up but then where would be have heard a word like raven? Justin felt sure neither he nor Bri had ever taught him that word. They would have only called them crows.

Then he started and jumped into action. Keeping himself covered, he reached over for a stick and jabbed at the fire. The log collapsed completely and as he thought, the embers only needed stirring up to have hungry flames flare up once again. He put the stick and a few other newer pieces in to burn and reached for his pack. He found a pack of jerky and tore it open. He split it open and gave half to Gus.

"OK Gus, eat this for now. I want you to snuggle under the covers and eat it and maybe go back to sleep for a bit but you have to promise not to look out until I tell you. All right?'

"Can I be a turtle, Papa?" Gus asked.

Justin ruffled his hair and missed Bri so much that it hurt. "Sure buddy. You can be a turtle."

"Yaaayy!" And giggling in boyish glee, Gus burrowed into the sack and wiggled around in what he imagined a shell must seem like to turtle, a safe home, warm and impenetrable.

Justin jumped out, bare ass naked, staying close to the fire and at the same time watching for Gus. Quickly, he rummaged in his pack again and found a flannel shirt and a change of pants. He also cleared the snow from the bedroll and put on some socks. He felt for his boots but they were still soaking wet on the inside. He bent them over facing the fire, hoping the warmth would help to dry them more quickly but he really wished he had some newspaper to stuff them with. He checked Gus' boots. Damp but not as bad as his.

"Gus, you can come out now!" he called. Gus poked his head out.

"Gus, I need your help. I need you to put on some clothes and a jacket and your boots and go fill this pot with clean snow and then bring it back here and I'll make soup and you can warm up again, OK buddy?"

"OK, Papa," sighed Gus, putting on the clothes Justin handed him. He had really hoped he could sleep a while longer but his hunger was overwhelming that desire even more. He had already finished his share of the jerky.

When he was dressed he put on his boots. Ugh! That felt horrible! All damp and cold, like ice with every step.

"Ohhh, Papa, that's awful, it's so cold!"

"I know Gus! But mine are even wetter and I just need some snow and then you can put your feet up to the fire until they're dry again, OK?"

"OK, Papa, I'll be right back!" Gus crawled out of the fort. It was still snowing thickly the wind had died down and the forest was silent and still as a grave. Gus went over to a certain spot and filled the pot to the brim and overflowing. Then he hurried back. He did not like the feeling f being the last little boy on Earth and the silence that was as vast and deep as the ocean. He crawled back through the branches and was glad to be inside the sheltered fort once again.

Meanwhile, Justin had unpacked a flat wire mesh that had four legs that were on hinges that could bend diagonally toward the top so that the whole thing was flattened or bend outwards and be a little table. Justin had unfolded it and put the little wire table over the fire and it became a little stove. He put the pot of snow on the burner and they sat down to wait for it to melt and boil.

"Gus, I'm afraid we're going to be here a while. I don't know how long it's going to take for my boots to dry out and the clothes are going to be a while as well if they can't be closer to the fire."

"Oh. What are we going to do, Papa?"

"I don't know. If we had some newspaper we could dry out our boots faster and if I had a line of rope I could hang our clothes over the fire but as it is," He sighed. "We're stuck."

"I know!" exclaimed Gus, "Let's ask the ravens to help us!"

Gus, who are these ravens, you keep going on about? You know birds can't really talk, right?"

"Right…." Said Gus, "Just like it can never be summer in one yard all the time right?"

Justin's eyes widened. That shut him up for a few minutes.

"Jack! Jacques! Are you there? Are you there?" Gus called.

There was a fluttering in the branches above, a whirring of wings, and the two ravens fluttered down to the ground and perched on a chunk of wood.

"Well, well, well! Look who's awake at last!" said the first raven.

"And how are you, little Gus?" asked the second raven.

"I'm fine," said Gus.

Justin was dumbfounded with astonishment.

"And how are you?" asked the first one, "I'm Jack."

Justin was still too overcome to speak. Then he felt a sharp jab from a small hand in his side and he blurted, "Fine! I'm –fine…I'm sorry! I've never met a talking bird before."

"Not just _a_ talking bird! I'm here as well! I'm Jacques!" said Jacques.

Justin kindly acknowledged him too.

"We spend a lot of time in the village to the north of here. So we picked up a lot of the human language. Alas no one has bothered to learn our raven language. I don't suppose you know it? It would make things a lot easier on our part if you did."

"I'm sorry, I don't," said Justin.

"Ahhh, well," said Jack.

"Gus told me you helped him out quite a bit last night. Thank you."

The ravens made quite a noise cawing their 'your welcomes'.

"I'm sorry, you said there's a village near here. And to the north. Was that where the smoke we saw was coming from?"

"Well, I don't know!" said Jack, "You can see smoke almost anywhere."

"But if you did see it to the north, that was probably from the village," said Jacques.

"What can you tell us about it?" asked Justin.

"Well, it's white and billowy," said Jack.

"It's rather stinky if you fly through it," said Jacques.

Gus giggled.

"Not the smoke! What can you tell me about the town!" asked Justin in exasperation.

"Ohhh, a great deal, a great deal!" said Jack and Jacques cawed raucously and nodded in agreement.

There was a silence.

"Well?" asked Justin.

"Well what?" asked Jack.

"Tell us!"

"Ohhhh! Ohhh! To be sure! To be sure! Well, the town's name is Spitzburghen. The richest, most powerful family there is called the Kemps. They are very sad right now because their son Jason has run away. The Kemps have offered a vast reward for the return, or if he will not or is unable to return, the location and fate of their son. Many people have tried to locate him but all have failed."

"Oh, how awful!" said Gus.

"Indeed! The Sheriff of the town is called Stockwell. He's crooked. He has a deputy named Rickert. They're both as shady as they come but they hide it well. They make out as if they are shining beacons of the community and worse yet, Stockwell wants to become mayor of Spitzburghen. There's an election next week."

"Stockwell! And Rickert!" Justin breathed in horror. His mind whirled. It couldn't be the same two from Pittsburgh….could it? He thought Stockwell was locked up. He thought Rickert was dead. Could they have escaped their fates somehow! And Jason…Kemp? Justin felt as if he'd dropped into the Twilight Zone. Well, I mean, even more so than before. And he made up his mind.

"We've got to find him! And we've got to hurry! Or I know where he'll eventually be found! Dead in a dumpster!"

"Dead! Oh no, Papa!" Gus began to cry.

"Shhhhhh! Shhhh! It's all right Gus!" Justin enfolded Gus into a hug, "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen!" Justin said confidently.

"Really, Papa!" asked Gus. He sniffled.

"Really. Now don't you worry, sweetheart." And Gus smiled so sweetly at him, he thought his heart would burst with love.

By this time the snow had melted to about half a pot of water and Justin poured in one of the freeze dried food packets. Soon, the vegetables and powdered broth soaked up the water and the delicious smell of soup filled the little glade.

"Yeah Gus, don't worry!" said Jack, "Besides, we know where he is! And he's fine!"

Justin did a double take. "You know! Well where is he! Tell us!"

"We'll do better than that! We'll take you to him! We visit him all the time and bring him bread and meat every day."

"Bread and meat? Why do you do that?" asked Gus curiously.

"I don't know," Jacques said, "It just feels like the right thing to do…You know?"

"The right thing to do!" Justin sputtered, "What about telling someone where he is! How about that as the right thing to do?"

"Nobody's asked us before."

"That shouldn't matter! Well, you're going to help us rescue him!"

"Too be sure! Too be sure! We'll do what we can!" Jack and Jacques agreed.

"Good. Well the first thing we need to be able to do is get out of here. Can you birds fly to the town and scavenge up a newspaper and a piece of rope, long enough to tie across this glade? We need to dry our clothes."

"To be sure! To be sure! We can get the things you seek!" squawked the birds. And they flew up and out of the little clearing.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Gus and Justin were just finishing up their soup when the whirring of wings signalled Jack and Jacques' return. Jack carried a folded up newspaper in his beak and Jacques had several pieces of rope in his beak.

"I'm sorry," Jacques apologized, "I wasn't able to find the right size so I brought you several."

"No problem," said Justin, He deftly tied the ends together and in no time the several small pieces of rope became one long piece. He tied the ends to tree trunks and made sure the rope was stretched tightly over the fire. He hung their still damp jackets and a few of their hats over the fire to begin with.

Justin also took the paper from Jack and thanked him as well. It was called the Spitzburghen Star and the date on it was Dec 9, 2010.

"Goodness, so much time gone! I've got to find a phone first thing. Your mamas and Nana must be out of their heads with worry."

Secretly, Justin worried that the munchers were going to be terribly angry as well. But it couldn't be helped. He had had a judgment call to make and he made it, good or bad.

"Papa, are we gonna miss Christmas?" Gus asked in a small voice, his eyes going wide and glassy with tears.

"Now you listen to me, Gus Taylor-Kinney," Justin said firmly, "We are NOT going to miss Christmas. We are going to find your Daddy and bring him home and if –if, mind you! – it takes a little longer than Christmas, we will have it anyway and celebrate as best we can and not rest until we find him. And when we do, we will have another Christmas all over again. Remember Gus, Christmas is just a day. It's what you do with that day and with every other day that makes it special. OK?"

"Does that mean we still get presents?" Gus asked. He didn't really understand.

"Yes, my monkey! We'll all still get presents!" Justin tickled Gus and Gus shrieked with laughter.

"OK, Gus, get back into the bedroll and take a nap, OK? Papa's going to read the paper and do some planning."

"OK, Papa!" Full of soup, happy and content and at last, Gus folded himself into the bedroll and promptly fell asleep.

Justin quickly opened the paper to the classifieds and took every ad and non-essential part of the paper and wadded those bits up and stuffed them inside his boots and then Gus' boots. There. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

Then he had a look at the rest of the paper. There was a front page story about the upcoming election. Justin eyes widened and his throat closed up. A piece of his soul froze colder than he had the night before. It was insane. It was horrible. It was impossible.

It was them. Stockwell and Rickert, staring out at him from the front-page, smiling toothpaste grins that were sweet as saccharine and fake as dentures. How was this possible? He thought Rickert had committed suicide. But really, all that they had known about that was an "official statement" They had never (and never wanted to) seen a body. Apparently, it had all been faked.

Well, whatever the case, there they were, large as life and twice as ugly. And up to their same old tricks, trying to become mayor. And Justin knew it was up to him to stop them.

Justin flipped a few pages and read the story about the Kemps. He got acquainted with the parents through their photo and through their grief at losing their boy. They were offering 10,000 florens? and a car as a reward.

A car! Justin's mouth fairly watered at the prospect of using a car to put some real distance north and get to Bri as soon as possible.

There was a picture of a 10 year old boy staring out at him, obviously Jason Kemp.

"Is this him?" he asked the birds.

"Yes, but that's an old picture. Jason is sixteen now," answered Jack

"Sixteeen! Why on earth would they post such an old picture? The answer came slowly but obviously. They had no recent picture. Hmmmm. Perhaps there was more to this family drama that met the eye…and the ink.

Justin flipped through the rest of the news but it was all inconsequential. So eventually, he folded up the page that had the Kemp's particulars, and then rolled and twisted half of the rest of it into a tight paper log and put it on the fire. The hats were dry so he replaced them with their mittens.

After that there was nothing to do but wait. When Gus woke up, Justin sent him for more snow and although his boots were only half dry, he had Jack lead him to the fallen tree where he and Gus dragged home more firewood on pine branches. When they got back, he stuffed their boots with more newspaper and burned the rest.

Their coats were dry at last. Justin replaced them with his shirt and wet jeans and socks. And they waited.

It began to get dark. Justin made another batch of soup. They stayed near the fire and sang campfire songs. And they waited.

As before, Justin poured their soup into their thermoses and they drank them out of the cup/covers. They unrolled Gus' smaller bedroll and Justin put Gus to bed. Then, in the dark, by the only light of the campfire, he waited.

And all the time he waited he thought of what he was going to do.

At last, he removed his dry clothes, packed them and hung up the remainder of their wet clothes, put a big hunk of wood on the fire and went to bed.

The next morning everything was dry. In great joy, they packed everything up. Justin untied the rope and packed it. He had a hunch they might need it again. They tossed the now soggy wads of newspaper from their boots on the fire and put on their now warm and dry boots. The soggy newspaper smoked heavily but still burned. The rolled up their bedrolls and attached them back to the backpacks. They put on their now dry jackets and mittens and things (although they did smell heavily of smoke) and put out the fire. For good measure, Justin put a big dollop of snow on it.

Then they crawled out of the glade for the last time and with a raven on each of their shoulders, the two birds guided them to the northern edge of the forest.

TBC

A last note: To those of you who think I am making fun or to my merman fans who think I'm just being unoriginal, I got the name of the town from a version of the actual Snow Queen story. Go figure.


	5. The Visit to The Palace

A/N: The story continues to move into weirder and weirder tangents. And by that I mean it's totally f$%^#ed up! Well…waves hand... Carry on!

**THE ICE KING**

**Chapter 5**

**The Visit to The Palace**

Spitzburghen was a small old world looking town. The houses were all built close together and in such a way that it was clear the houses had been built first and the roads second. Haphazard side streets, dead ends, and alleyways were plentiful. There was a snowmobile factory, which was the source of the smoke Justin had seen. There was a library, a red brick schoolhouse, and an even redder brick town hall with a tall town clock and a huge grey cathedral with an even taller bell tower. There was one clear main road through the town. It ran north out of town and southwards out of town and twisted this way and that way a bit before running smack-dab into and through a small forest.

One day, a man and a small boy appeared at the edge of this forest. They picked their way through the shallower snow of the forest till they reached the road and then made their way into town.

There was a large house given over for the sheriff's use, a larger mayor's house and an even larger house on the hill that could be called a mansion but most townspeople referred to it disdainfully and not without some jealousy, The Palace. It was to this large and imposing house that the man and boy directed their steps as they made their way through the quiet town. Somewhere, the town clock rang 7.

Inside The Palace, lived the Kemps. The Kemps owned the large factory that employed most of the town, the bank, the general store, the bars, three restaurants and a pet store. They were the richest family in town and the most powerful. On their hill, for better or worse, in riches and health, (as was supposed) lived Mr. Kemp, Mrs. Kemp and their only son and heir, Jason Kemp.

Uh, well, not quite. The son and heir had been missing for quite a few weeks. He had left no note but there was no ransom demand so it was unclear if he had run away or been kidnapped. The police had not come up with anything yet and the three private detectives they had hired had one after another vanished without a trace. This only cemented the parents' belief that their son had been kidnapped, which is why they had opened the offer to the general public. Alas this had not worked either, for everyone who had taken up the challenge had also never returned.

On that morning, Mrs. Kemp woke early. She often woke early these days. Uneasy dreams were her bedfellow and sleep was a luxury that eluded her even with all her riches. She would jerk awake with a snap, instantly awake with the feeling that she had forgotten to turn off the stove or was late for an appointment or simply that she wasn't getting enough air.

She got up as usual, exercised, washed, dressed. She drew the curtains a bit and looked out the window. The town that she loved but hated her (well that was a bit harsh, envied, resented was more like it) lay as if it were dead, deserted and alone in this frozen waste that they lived in, the roofs frosted in a layer of white. The town clock struck 7.

She sighed impatiently as if she had somewhere important to be, although in fact she had nowhere to be at all. She looked over at her husband in irritation. The prick was sleeping like a baby. She moved the curtain aside so that the morning sun shone on his face. He groaned and shuffled around in the bed, turned over on his side, found a warmer, sweet spot and fell asleep again.

Ugh! The man was infuriating! He could sleep through anything! In frustration, she let the curtain fall just enough so she could see outside again. What the Hell!

Something was moving out there. She looked harder. It looked like a woman….or…a small man and…a child? NO ONE was out of doors this early in this little town. They must be strangers. She watched them a bit more until it was obvious they were headed up to the gate. Then she rushed over to the door and activated the in house intercom.

"Helga? It looks like we have another fortune hunter. Let him up to the house when he gets here, show him to the Christmas room."

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Following Jack's instructions, Justin buzzed the intercom at the front gate and inquired about Jason Kemp. The large, imposing, double iron gates swung inward allowing Justin and Gus to enter the grounds. The entire property was surrounded by an even larger, more imposing, red brick wall.

Spooked by the silent town and now awed by the imposing wall and gates and the upcoming mansion, Gus asked:

"Are you really sure we should be doing this Papa?"

"I explained this on the way here, Gus. If we bring Jason home they will give us a snowmobile and then we can be on our way north faster than if we continued walking. Don't be frightened. I will let no-one harm you."

"OK, Papa. I'm not scared. I'm a big boy!"

"That's my brave, big boy."

The huge yard was dead and white. In summer, it must have been wonderful, Justin thought, With a large green lawn and lots of flowers like Ian's place. But now there was nothing. It took them a good 10 minutes to walk up the winding drive to the house. Justin rang the bell. The bells rang a chiming melody that would have been nice if it wasn't for the fact that the bells were deep and funereal.

Eventually, somebody came to the door. It was a large woman with grey hair in a bun. She was obviously some kind of housekeeper.

"Hello. I'm Helga. I've been instructed to take you to…OH DEAR GOD! What the heck is that!"

"That is my son, Gus," Justin said stiffly.

"Not that! THAT…!" Helda said, pointing at the birds.

"They are ravens. This is Jack and the one on…"

"I don't care what they are called. They are absolutely not coming into this house."

"Very well." Justin took a step back and removed them from their shoulders. He told them, "Have a fly around but don't stray out of hearing distance. I shall call you when we are ready to leave." And with that he tossed them into the air and, cawing noisily, they flew up and away into the air."

"Are you nuts? You'll never see those things again," declared Helga. She shuddered. "And good riddance."

"We shall see," Justin returned smoothly, "And now I believe we are expected by your employers? We are here to discuss their son, Jason." Justin produced the newspaper article to show how they had come to know about him.

"Yes. Come this way please," she said, ushering them into the house.

It was your typical mansion, a cavernous great hall, large, curving staircase, large dining room to the right, tasteful living room to the left, study, library, large kitchen, the rooms passed by Justin in a blur. Everything was very nice but he couldn't help but think that something was missing. Then he realized. There was nothing that hinted of the holiday. No lights, no tree in the living room, no garlands or other decorations or anything that hinted of Christmas. Everything was clean, austere, but blank considering the time of year.

Deeper into the house they went, up a staircase, down another hall, turned a corner and they were finally there. A set of white double doors faced them. "Mrs. Kemp will see you now," said Helga, as if they had been kept waiting forever by some snobby specialist doctor and was just _now_ gaining special access and attention. She slid the door open dramatically.

Justin gasped. He couldn't help it. He gaped a little and then quickly shut his mouth again.

Gus was less tactful. "Oh Boy!" he yelled exuberantly, "Isn't this something Papa!" He smiled and laughed excitedly.

"Yes, Gus, it certainly is. Hush now though. Company manners."

The room they faced was a large parlor. There was a fireplace. There were several couches and chairs set up facing each other There was a nice coffee table and window seat. Quite simply it was a nice and ordinary room hit by extraordinary circumstances.

In this room and only in this room, was Christmas. The walls were lined with Christmas trees. There were presents; both wrapped and unwrapped were under every one. Holly and mistletoe and garlands of pine branches and also the furry gold and silver ones were everywhere. The carpet was red. The furniture was white. It had plastic on it. (of course) A large poinsettia was on the coffee table. A giant wreath was above the door and another was on the window and another was above the fireplace. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace with about a dozen Christmas stockings hanging on the mantle. Along a sidetable was a tasteful display of various types of cookies including chocolate chip, oatmeal, shortbread, and brownies. In the center of the table was a huge punch bowl full of eggnog. There was a large, silver tea set on a silver tray on the table as well. In one corner there was a large, life-size nativity scene.

At the head of the coffee table, in a large, golden, throne-like chair, sat Mrs. Kemp. She was a pretty woman with long blond hair and watery blue eyes. She was dressed in a pretty pink, silk, flowing, dress? Robe? Something in between? Justin couldn't decide. Over that she wore a thicker, furry robe. It was red and trimmed around the bottom, collar, and the ends of the sleeves in white fur. She looked like a cross between a princess and a sexy Mrs. Claus and a crazy person.

"Welcome to my home," Mrs. Kemp said, fixing Justin with what he hoped was a welcoming smile. "I'm sorry to greet you alone but my husband is not a morning person. He is…indisposed at the moment."

"No problem," answered Justin politely.

"Would you care for some tea? Eggnog? I bet your little boy would like some cookies," she offered, gesturing to Helga, who brought the silver tea set over to the coffee table. She poured some for Mrs. Kemp.

"Well, if you are going to have some, I will have some tea. Thank you," answered Justin.

Helga poured some for him as well.

"Can I have some cookies Papa? Can I?" Gus was nearly beside himself with little boy desperation at the sight of all those treats.

"May I," corrected Justin calmly.

"May I, Papa?" Gus asked, just as desperately.

"You may choose 3 cookies and ask Helga for a glass of eggnog."

"May I please have some eggnog?" Gus asked Helga.

"Of course. And what cookies can I bring you?" Helga asked.

Gus chose a chocolate chip, shortbread, and a brownie.

Justin and Gus sat beside each other on the sofa and soon they were all squared away with refreshments.

"Eat over your plate. Watch out for crumbs," instructed Justin.

"Yes Papa," said Gus politely. Justin's heart swelled in pride.

"Thank you for meeting me here," said Mrs. Kemp. "I call this room the Christmas room. Very festive, don't you think?"

Justin thought it looked like Christmas had thrown up into the room. But he answered, "It's very….nice. But why just in this one room? I noticed there was…well…nothing else."

"Well, since Jason was taken from us this year we haven't…well, my husband hasn't felt like celebrating this year. So he refused to let me decorate the house except for this room. So I went all out, don't you think?"

"That's for sure," thought Justin, "All out of your mind!" Out loud, he said, "You sure did."

They all enjoyed their cookies for a minute. Then Justin asked: "So, Jason...if he...if, mind you, did run away, why would he do such a thing? Where do you suppose he would go?"

Mrs. Kemp considered her words carefully. "Well...in spite of having a lot, as a family we still had our...problems. We hadn't been getting along for quite a while now. My husband is selfish, I must admit I was taking him for granted and Jason just became more and more secretive as he grew up. Plus, he felt more and more isolated as he grew up here. It's not easy being a rich kid, not to mention the richest kid in town. He was bullied a lot and at school so much, we eventually pulled him out and had him tutored. He recently graduated, which probably was one of the reasons he felt ready to strike out on his own."

"He graduated...at 16?" Justin asked.

Mrs. Kemp shrugged indifferently. "The tutor allowed him to advance at his own pace. He advanced...quickly."

"Any other reasons?" asked Justin.

"Oh, things just sort of...came to a head," she said, "We were fighting more and more and to Jason it seemed he couldn't go anywhere, do anything without being derided or just recognized or hit up for money. As so, more and more, this place became like a prison and he felt like it. Then one day he just wasn't here anymore. A lot of his belongings were missing and so was he. I just can't believe he didn't leave a note."

"Papa, I'm bored!" Gus whined. His cookies and nog were long gone.

"Gus!" Justin admonished with one shocked word.

Gus tried to look sorry but he wasn`t very contrite about it. This grown up talk was boring him silly and he hated sitting still and the strong pine smell in this stuffy Christmas room was making his nose itch. He wanted to run and play and laugh and have fun and he wanted Papa to be fun with him again, not this strange reserved man who was quiet and cross with him and asked endless boring questions that went nowhere.

"Gus? How would you like to play in a room that is simply crammed with toys? Jason had a room he called the Toy Box and we never bothered to get rid of it when he was older. Would you like to play there while your Papa and I finish our talk?" asked Mrs Kemp.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Gus in rapture, "Uh, yes please!" he added, catching Justin's look.

"Helga? Take Gus here to the Toy Box and have someone there to watch over him but instruct him not to intervene unless Gus hurts himself."

"Come on Gus! Come and play!" Helga stretched out a hand for Gus to take.

"Papa? Ca- May I?" asked Gus.

"Yes. You may," Justin said, proud for him that he had remembered. "Are you sure he'll be all right?" he asked Mrs. Kemp as a wave of separation anxiety swept over him.

"He'll be perfectly safe and happy I promise you. He'll be watched over every minute and I can arrange it so that we can watch him too," answered Mrs. Kemp.

And so, Gus was at last allowed to go with Helga out of that oppressive room. On the way she contacted another maid to meet them at their destination. Helga took him down a corridor and around a corner and then down a short flight of stairs to a bright red door with a rounded top. It was half the size of a regular door and therefore just Gus's size. Gus was delighted.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"This is it. Go on in when you are ready. I have to go back and watch over your Papa but Stephanie will be along shortly and watch over you. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Helga."

Helga left and Gus opened the little door into an enormous room about the size of a gymnasium. The whole room looked the way his smaller one did when he hadn't cleaned it up for a while. The whole room looked as if a dozen toy boxes, no closets had exploded. Toys of all sorts were strewn everywhere in piles Toy planes, trains, boats, and cars were in one section. Stuffed animals and action figures were in another. Balls of all kinds were plentiful and everywhere. At the end of the room was a simply enormous colourful jungle gym with an enormous twisty, bright yellow tube slide that ended up into a huge ball pit filled with small colourful balls.

Gus was in a absolute rapture of joy. He looked around for a while, hardly daring to believe such a place was real. Then with a whoop and a holler, he dived into a pile of toys and rolled around for a bit. Then he raced over and went to climb all over the jungle gym and try out that sweet slide. As Helga had promised, a pretty blond maid named Stephanie came in, stooping through the door to watch him. She introduced herself but then otherwise left him alone to do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted was another crack at that jungle gym. And so he did.

Meanwhile, back in the Christmas room, after Gus left, Mrs. Kemp said: "My, he's an adorable little boy!"

"Thank you."

"But he isn't yours, is he?"

Justin's hands and jaw clenched involuntarily. Arrrgh! He was so sick of hearing that. And it seemed to be the first thing out of everybody's mouth! Why couldn't they just leave him be about that!

Swallowing his annoyance, he answered, "No, that's true. He's my husband's biological son with two women friends we have. They needed..." He explained and then finished as always: "But as far as both of us are concerned I'm his Papa, just as if he was mine."

"I see. I can see that you love him very much. Oh that reminds me..." As an afterthought, she drew out a remote control from one of the deep pockets of her red robe and pressed a button. One of the pictures on the wall slid aside to reveal a TV screen and it switched on to reveal the Toy Box in stunning color. A few minutes later, Justin saw Gus enter and start his romp through the toys.

"There you go. There will be no sound to disturb us but you can keep an eye on him as much as you want," said Mrs. Kemp.

"Thank you," Justin said gratefully.

"As I was saying," Mrs Kemp continued, "I see that you love him and I also see you are a lover of men. Perhaps then, I can confide in you a little further. You see..."

"Excuse me, mum. But if the conversation is going to get into a more sensitive area, might we be excused?"

Justin's head whipped around in shock. It was the Virgin Mary speaking. The life size nativity scene was a _live _nativity scene with actors holding statuesque poses so firm Justin had been completely fooled. All the people straightened up and stretched their backs and "Mary" picked up "Jesus" who was a real sleeping infant. The only thing that seemed to be fake were the animals.

"Yes, yes, I suppose that would be for the best," Mrs. Kemp dismissed them with a wave, "Take an hour off."

"Thank you, mum," Mary said. The other actors bowed their thanks and exited the room.

"Good grief! That nearly took a year off my life! Any other surprises?" Justin inquired drily.

"No. That's it. We are alone and undisturbed at last. As I was saying, I was hoping to tell you a little more now that I know you know the trials of homosexuality. You see, that was the major point of contention here was that several years ago Jason came and told us he was...how you put it...gay."

"I take it you guys didn't take it so well," Justin guessed.

"Well...no," Mrs. Kemp admitted, "At first, I simply didn't understand. I thought he was telling us he was especially happy. When he explained it a bit further, I was disappointed but I realized there was nothing I could really do about it. His father on the other hand was furious about it and wanted to hear no more about it. But he did, which is why we fought so much. It's also why Jason became so withdrawn and secretive I the last few years. I suppose he felt as if he couldn't tell us anything anymore."

"I can remember it well," replied Justin, seeing with a chill how much Jason's situation mirrored his own. "Well, Mrs. Kemp, I will find your son, but I am not going to compel him to return him here to this environment if his father is not going to accept him and make this an abusive household. I went through something like this myself and I wouldn't return anyone else to it for all the world."

"Oh my! You sound so confident! Do you know where he is?" Mrs. Kemp asked eagerly.

"Not yet," (her face fell) "But I believe I soon will."

"I see. You are right to be cagey. Well, the reward is 10,000 florens and a car, a golden miata. You have no doubt read about that already."

"Yes, I have. But this makes me ask...What is a floren? Where exactly are we? And how much would that be in American dollars?"

"My, my, you _are_ far from home, aren't you? How did you come to be here without knowing where you are?"

"That is a VERY long story," Justin said wearily.

"Oh, I see. Well, in answer to your questions, this is a floren," she said, producing a gold coin, "You would be paid in higher denominations which are paper bills, of course. The current rate of exchange is very favourable to you. I believe 10,000 florens is worth a million of your dollars."

"A million dollars!" Justin gasped, overcome.

"Yes. Now you see why we have had many people take the risk of trying to find Jason. However, I guess you have also read how no-one has ever returned. Are you sure you want to take the risk?"

"Yes, I will take it. And succeed. I must succeed. But I am not doing it for the money primarily. I'll do it for 5,000 but the main concern is that I have a snowmobile instead of the car and all the extra gas we can carry. You see, we are on a long journey, headed north and we still have a long ways to go."

"I see. Very well, Justin Taylor, we have a deal." They shook on it. "Oh, and you are in the country of Finlandia."

"Finlandia? Don't you mean Finland?"

Mrs. Kemp gave a sigh of patriotic frustration. "No. We are a small country just to the north of Finland. We are constantly overlooked."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Secretly, Justin was glad that they were so far north. "Well, is there anywhere we can stay while we are here? And anywhere we can use a phone? I need to call Canada as soon as possible."

"There is an inn in the town. The townspeople will direct you. The town should be active by the time you get down there. There should be a phone you can use in the inn."

"Thank-you. Well, if that's everything, I'd better extricate Gus from that room and we'll be on our way."

Extricate was not a strong enough word for it when Justin went to tell Gus it was time to leave. Gus didn't want to leave. He felt as if he was in some wonderful dream and he did NOT want to wake up. It was only after Justin used his super serious voice that Gus knew there would be 'consequences' if he didn't obey, did he finally haul himself out of the ball pit one last time. He took a careful last look around and knew he'd never forget this place for as long as he lived. Then he took his Papa's hand and they left the Toy Box and then The Palace itself.

Helga showed them to the front door. Once outside, Justin called, "Jack! Jacques! We're leaving!"

To Helga's great astonishment and disgust, almost immediately the two great crows flew seemingly out of nowhere and alighted on each of their shoulders. With a shudder, she slammed the heavy front door against the white winter and the black birds.

TBC


	6. Stockwell and Rickert

A/N: This chapter gets kinda…dark. Just a warning: Description of abuse, hostage situation

THE ICE KING

Chapter 6

Stockwell and Rickert

Down in the village, Justin, Gus, Jack, and Jacques indeed found the town awake and active. Shops were open and people milled about on the sidewalks. Strange, small, boxy looking cars drove the streets. Justin was careful to hold onto Gus' hand as they made their way down the cobbled streets.

The spectacle of a man and boy with ravens on their shoulders drew a lot of stares and started a lot of whispering. Plus the fact that they were strangers. People in Spitzburghen knew everyone else so strangers were good cause to rubberneck. However, Justin studiously ignored them and instructed Gus to do the same.

"Where is the inn?" he asked Jack carefully.

Through carefully placed caws and movements of his head, Jack directed them to the end of a twisty street and they found themselves at an inn called The Three Behr's Inn.

And it really was run by three Behrs! The family was made up of Mr. Harry Behr, Mrs. Behr, and their son, Harry Jr. Behr. Mr. Behr looked and sounded like a bear with a deep gravelly voice and a huge, muscled chest and arms. He had thick, short, brown hair and thick, wide muttonchops that led into a moustache. Mrs. Behr was a buxom woman with a long, thick, brown braid and a pretty if not a bit careworn face. Harry Jr. looked almost the same as his Dad except that he was 18 and without the facial hair.

However, before they could check in, Justin found he could not rent a room with American money. He was directed to a small money exchange shop where he carefully and surreptitiously peeled $200 from the money roll he had packed at the very bottom of his pack.

He received only 50 florens in return but he soon discovered that the spending rate here was very different. When he returned to the inn, he found that 5 florens was enough to rent a room for a week. The ravens of course were not allowed in so he directed them to fly around outside and wait for his call. In due course, he was directed to a comfortable room with two single beds, a dresser, and a chair. There was a small bathroom. There was an old world window that opened outwards with real wooden shutters.

"I trust everything is to your satisfaction, Goldie?" Mr. Behr said in a deep and growly voice. He had picked that nickname for Justin because of his golden blond hair and because he had paid him with 5 golden florens.

"Everything seems very – OWW!" Justin had sat down on the bed. It was hard as a prison bunk. (Uh…Not that I would know…)

He tested the other one. It was the same. "Mr. Behr! I cannot subject my son to this! These beds are much too hard!"

"All right! All right! Don't twist yer hair in a knot, Goldie! I'll fix you up!" said Mr. Behr.

He took them up to the next story and down a long hall to an identical room except the two beds both sagged in the middle.

"Wheeeee! These beds aren`t hard at all, Papa!" yelled Gus, jumping into one of the beds and was nearly swallowed up in the sagginess of the middle. "Wheeeee! Oh! Oh! Papa help! Help! I can't get out!"

Justin just gave Mr. Behr a pointed look as he went over and with a great heave, pulled his son out of the bed who was pulled out of the sag with a distinct POP!...like a cork from a bottle.

"Let me guess," Mr. Behr said in a deep, weary, and strangely snuffle-y voice, "Too soft."

"You got it Bub!" Justin said.

Mr. Behr scrunched up his face and thought very hard. It seemed to take a lot of effort and took a lot of time.

"Well, sir," he said finally, "These were the only two rooms available except...well except for a room in the turret. Not many people like it because of the stairs and you'll need to use the pot bellied stove for heat but if you really can't stay here..." he faded out.

"Fine! Let's take a look!" said Justin irritably.

And so, at the top of another flight of stairs, back at the first end of the hall, they came to strange, wooden medieval door with a rounded top and an iron ring for a handle. Mr. Behr opened it with a large, silver key. There was a winding set of stair that seemed to wind around and around and up and up until Justin despaired that they would ever find an end to them.

And suddenly, they were there. One minute they were winding, winding, climbing, and the next they were stumbling into the room itself.

The room was perfectly round. The beds were to the right of the stairs, one on either side of a window. There was another window directly opposite to the first. There was a large, old fashioned wardrobe instead of a dresser. It was opposite to the beds. On a small brick hearth was the black, pot bellied stove Mr. Behr had spoke of. A pipe ran out the back of it, up the wall, and out the ceiling. There was a small extension into the round room and inside was a _very_ small bathroom with just a toilet and a sink. The room was musty and stuffy as if it had not been used in a long time but it was clean. And the beds...

Ahhhh…they were just right. Soft but not saggy with a down comforter and a soft pillow. After two days of winter camping, waking up too early, and an hour at Grand Central Crazy, Justin could have easily lay the rest of the way down and took a nap.

Instead, he told Mr. Behr, "This is perfect and charming. Where can we get some wood?"

"The woodpile is out back." Mr. Behr gave him 2 florens and the big silver key. "Here's some of your money back. Now…don't fuss," he growled good naturedly, reading Justin correctly who had opened his mouth to fuss. "I feel bad about putting you up, way up here. There's no bath. Besides…" he added, "You'll need it if you ever need help with wood. You'll have to bribe Harry Jr. However, don't give him any more than a half a floren at a time. Hmmmm….in fact…" Mr. Behr took back the coins and gave him four smaller golden coins instead. There…now you don't have to make change."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Behr."

"Don't mention it, Goldie. Remember, the door downstairs is the door to your room. Be sure to lock up if you want it secure whether you are in…or out," he finished ominously with a growl and at last left them alone.

"Well Gus! What shall we do…"

"Papa! Papa! Lookit! Lookit! Lookit where we are!" Gus had thrown open the window and a refreshing, cold wind blew through the room and blew away that musty, unused smell. Justin went over to look.

Oh my! The whole of Spitzburghen was laid out before them. The turret jutted out high from the back of The Three Behr's inn like a broken thumb. Justin and Gus could see all the town and the mayor's house and The Palace beyond everything else, high on its hill. There was one more house, almost as big as the mayor's house with and even taller tower than theirs that jutted out from the back like an even bigger broken thumb. The streets were all laid out below them in their maze-like quality but thanks to them being over them, Justin could now map them easily.

"Jack! Jacques! We are here! Come to us!" called Justin. He called them one more and then saw them circling and flapping toward them. He held out an arm. They alighted and he drew them into room and shut the window quickly.

"Nice place! Nice place! High up and out of the way!" croaked Jack, "We will be able to talk here uninterrupted! Good choice, human!"

"Uhhh, thanks!" said Justin, deciding not to get bogged down in the details of how he got here. "Now, you must tell me! I'm dying of curiosity! Where is Jason Kemp!"

"Oh, that's a very simple matter," said Jack, "We were just over there comforting him!"

"Comforting? Is anything wrong?"

"He's unharmed but very scared and disheartened."

"But why?"

"Well, that's what you tend to be when you are held prisoner."

"Oh no! Where? Who's holding him prisoner, Jack?" asked Gus, most distressed.

"Come to the window, little one and I'll show you," said Jack. He hopped over to the windowsill.

Gus and Justin followed him and Justin opened the window again.

"Do you see that big house? The one with the tall tower, even taller than ours?" He pointed with one shiny, black wing. At Justin's assent, Jack continued, "That is Stockwell's house. The door to the tower is four stories up. The door Jason tells us is "hermetically" sealed, whatever that means. The way to the door is riddled with traps. Anyone who was not threatened off or bribed to go away by Stockwell was caught in one of these terrible traps and met with their doom. You'll never get in that way."

"So what? What does this have to do with Jason?" asked Justin.

"Human, do you still not yet understand? He is there. In a room, much like this one, at the top of Stockwell's tower!"

JGJGJGJGJGJGJG

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Jason Kemp lay on his bed and held his pillow very tightly. A host of emotions filled him; hate and rage at his captors, worry for his mother. Loathing for his father, if and when he thought of him at all. But mostly fear. Fear was now is constant companion. Fear for the bleak future, fear of being hit, (although he hadn't yet, but Rickert had come close a few times.) fear of their insanity, fear of the rape that was yet to come.

He still was unsure how he had come to be in this situation. He had meant to leave that day, three weeks ago. After making the _monumentally_ huge mistake of coming out to his parents, his life had gone completely down the tubes. His father had never given his anything but dirty looks. When he did open his mouth it was to yell at him. His birthdays went "forgotten". His artistic and scholastic achievements went unrecognized. After his second A was met with stony silence, Jason had given his father a private but squinty eyed look and nod to convey, "I gotcha," and then stopped coming to them with the reports. Any learning done after that was done for his benefit and not for his parents. And he had learned as fast and as much as possible to get through the process, as if it were a chore that needed to be done and done quickly. And now that it was done, he was out the door, ready to make his way in the world and out of the oppression. He just naturally assumed he was disinherited.

So there he was, walking through town, literally 4 blocks away from quitting the town forever when that asshole Stockwell had called to him from the sheriff's office calling good morning, where are you off to, so early? Thinking at the time, he was nothing more than a sheriff, Jason had told him: He was leaving. Stockwell had acted all shocked and concerned and ushered him inside, inviting him to talk about it before he had such a "rash mistake." The creep had been obsequious at first and asked him veiled questions to get him to reveal that he had left no note and nobody knew where he was. It was then that Stockwell had gotten up and approached him, all concern and sympathy and patted his shoulder understandingly.

And that's when he'd grabbed him! Around the neck. Jason had struggled. He couldn't breathe! And then there was a rag…a sweet smell. Gas! Chloroform! It must have been! And then there was nothing, a skip in time. And then he was here, in this tower and they had never let him out again.

Jason hugged his pillow and fought back bitter tears. His one comfort were the birds who came to visit him every day and today even they had deserted him earlier than usual.

And so he was feeling especially low and received a special high lift when one of the ravens flew back in through the window.

"Hello, my little friend! Come to give me another visit?"

The raven made no reply except a loud "AWWW!" and dropped the piece of paper it had been holding in his beak.

Mystified, Jason picked it up and unrolled it.

It read:

_Dear Jason,_

_My name is Justin Taylor. I'm 21 years old. I have been hired by your mother to find and rescue you. Please know, that many people have tried to find you but all have failed. However, with the help of these birds who you have befriended as well, I hope to succeed where they have failed. _

_I know the men who have taken you captive. I have dealt with them before. I am told there is no way to reach you from below. Is there anyway to rescue you from above? Can I get the birds to bring you anything?_

_If nothing else, be comforted in the knowledge that you are no longer alone._

_Justin_

My God! It was an answer to prayer! Jason looked around hurriedly for something to write with. There was nothing conventional. His captors provided his with no books, no papers, no papers or pen, so there was no chance of him throwing down distress notes. At last he rummaged in the fireplace and found a very sooty piece of charred wood. Carefully, he scrawled three words in return underneath the message. Quickly he folded it up and gave it to Jack, who was waiting. He did everything quickly these days. You never knew when _he_ might come.

"Quick now. Take this back where you got it. You understand, don't you boy?"

As if it did, the raven gave a quick caw in its throat so as not to drop the note. Then he flew out of the window and away.

Jason looked disconsolately out the window at his town for a few minutes but he did not yell. Terrible tortures involving rats and snakes and coffins and water torture had been promised for his own self, not to mention they had promised to walk into his house in full daylight in uniform and kill his mother if it ever was revealed someone was trying to rescue him because of him shouting for help.

Sadly, he closed the window and turned around. His heart leapt into his throat.

A crazy, grinning face was staring through the window of his prison door.

It was Rickert.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Jack flew into Justin's window with his note folded in his beak. Justin took the note from Jack eagerly.

"How was he?" he asked.

"Frightened and lonely. Same as always. Your note seemed to give him a lift though," answered Jack.

"Did he give a reply?"

"He did."

With trembling fingers, Justin opened the note.

"What's it say Papa! What's it say!" Gus asked excitedly. He was dancing on his toes with excitement. Justin smiled and showed him and read to him.

Scrawled in messy dark writing were the words: ROPE CLIMB DOWN.

JGJGGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Jason's heart pressed painfully against his chest as Rickert came into his tower room still grinning like a goblin. Jason was not fooled though. The evil troll was completely insane and his moods were on a hair trigger and swung as freely as a metronome.

"What were you doing?" he snarled, still smiling.

"Just getting some air."

"I saw something black! Something that moved!" Rickert snarled, pouncing at the window. Jason moved smoothly out of the way.

"Oh that! That was just a crow. I shooed it away," Jason said casually and truthfully.

However, that didn't stop Rickert from poking his head out the window and searching the windowsill as if he expected to find Jason storing the crown jewels out there. Jason just stood there, bored, calmly waiting, checking his fingernails.

Finally, Rickert was satisfied. He slammed and locked the window. He pointed and barked, "Chair!"

Jason sighed in a rather bored way but complied nevertheless. He walked over and sat in the designated straight-backed chair. This was the viewing chair. Stockwell was taking no chances this time and had forbid Rickert from touching Jason until after the election. But that didn't mean Rickert couldn't look.

Jason sat with his hands folded in his lap and stared straight ahead as he had been taught. He had been taught what this chair was for the first day he had been brought in here. Angry and defiant, he had refused to sit in it, refused to acknowledge them in any way. Unfortunately, as it is with all bullies, ignoring them never worked. They grabbed him, and forced him into it and while one held him down, the other tied him to it, painfully tight. They kept him tied to the chair for three days straight. They came twice a day to relieve him, still tied, and fed and watered him three times a day. They spoon fed him some disgusting mush, baby talking him and poured water down his gullet until he choked, nearly drowning him. At the end of the three days they came in, untied him without a word and left. Jason had toppled and fell, completely numb, completely stiff, still in the sitting position only on his side for what seemed like hours before he finally unstiffened and straightened out. After that, he obeyed and sat in the chair. He knew they'd do it again without a second thought. Now, as always, he tried to pretend he was alone in the room as he sat. No such luck.

Rickert sat on the bed facing Jason and drank in the sight of the beautiful boy. He was even more beautiful, no, handsome than the last Jason Kemp. And where the last Jason was just a tramp, a worthless piece of garbage worthy of the dumpster he'd stashed him in; this Jason had class, refinement and riches. Someday, he'd practically rule this little town as a crown Prince and Rickert knew he'd be the one to rule along with him.

Jason had baby blue eyes, blond hair that was getting bit shaggy, a pert nose, and soft, well formed lips. He had dimples when he smiled. He had a slight frame that disguised the strong, toned muscles of a gymnast. He was wearing the same v-necked blue sweater, white t shirt and jeans as he had been when he left. Scratch that. Tried to leave. His skin was smooth and slightly golden in complexion. Over the time of his captivity, his blue eyes had lost their luster, the luster of hope, happiness and security. They were listless and sad and yearning and it turned Rickert on like nobody's business. He knew he would be the one to put the luster back in his eyes and he couldn't wait.

Jason picked a spot over the asshole's shoulder and fixated his gaze on it. He stared and felt his face slacken as he appeared to enter a fixated state of trance. It was the only way he could think of now to defy his captors, this passive aggressive form of denial of their very existence.

Rickert watched him for a bit, as once gazes at a beautiful work of art. Then he took a box out of his pocket.

"I brought you something," he said.

Jason didn't respond.

"LOOK AT IT!" Rickert yelled.

Jason sighed slowly, hugely and smoothly but very slllloooooooowwwwwwwly swiveled his head sideways to look at the box. His eyes were full of disdain for him and it.

"Another gift," he declared with said disdain.

"Just a token of my esteem," said Rickert. He opened the box. It was a thin, chain linked golden bracelet. He held it out. "Take it."

Jason shook his head slowly, sadly.

"No." he said.

Rickert's face fell a little. "But I got it just for you. It's almost as beautiful as you. A beauty…" He took it out of the box and placed it around Jason's wrist. "…for a beauty."

Jason picked it off again and held it between thumb and forefinger as if he were holding a rat by the tail. He dropped it back into the box. "Perhaps you didn't hear me," he said, " I said no. No. And no again. And you really have to stop with the gifts. I have accepted none of them and will continue to do so. I do not love you and I never will."

"But why? We're both gay. Maybe the only two gay men in this town…"

"I was on my way OUT of this town," Jason reminded him grimly.

"And now you can stay, Rickert continued in that eerie, whispery voice that his voice eventually always took on, "Stay and be with me. Stay and love me…like I love you…my beauty." He reached out with one finger to stroke that beautiful, porcelain cheek….

Jason slapped his hand away before it could touch him. "And you are a Beast! You're insane! You're keeping me prisoner! And you're too old! There is NO WAY any of that is going to happen!" Jason was on his feet before he realized it, yelling at the top of his voice, screaming his pent up rage and fear. Maybe a few days ago, he wouldn't have dared but Justin's note had given him hope. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! And if I stay in this tower for the rest of my life, I will NEVER love you! Just because we're two gay guys is not a reason to hook up! If I ever make love with a guy, it will be because I've fallen in love with him. Why do you think I was leaving this godforsaken town! I knew that would never happen here!"

"I thought you were leaving because of your father," said Rickert.

"That too! Wait…how'd you know that?"

"You told Stockwell."

"Oh." Jason seethed and began to go over everything he had told that son of a …wait a minute.

"I didn't tell him I was gay though. How did he know to snatch me? How did you guys know?"

Rickert just sat there and said nothing.

"Somebody must have told you! WHO WAS IT! Who told you!"

"That's enough. Sit back down."

"WHO TOLD YOU!"

"SIT DOWN!"

Jason whirled on the chair and kicked it so hard that it flew across the room and bounced off the wall.

"NEVER! Never again! I am never sitting in that stupid chair ever again and I refuse to be on display for your sick desires EVER again! GET OUT! Take your gifts, and your crazy, and just get out, you horrible, monstrous BEAST!"

Next moment, he was on the floor where Rickert had knocked him down. Jason rolled with the punch and therefore managed to avoid the kick to his ribs. Then he was crab crawling backwards and hitting the curved wall of his tower room, and Rickert was towering over him in full blown rage-out.

"YOU WANT A BEAST! I'LL SHOW YOU A BEAST!" roared Rickert, pulling a fist back.

"Rickert! That's enough!" Stockwell's voice cut across the scene like a razor blade across a wire. Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

"This visit is over. And as for you…" Stockwell stood the chair back up. "Sit down."

So much for relief. Jason looked up and opened his mouth to protest. Then his heart fell.

Stockwell's gun was pointed at his chest. It was game over.

Wait. Maybe there was one more move. Jason slowly stood, then stumbled against the window and righted himself.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" grated Stockwell, waving his gun.

Slowly Jason turned and looked at his jailer with all the loathing he could muster. He slowly moved across the room.

He sat.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJJGJGJGJGJGJG

Downstairs, Rickert continued to rage.

"That little bastard! The ingrate! After all we've done for him! Why can't he realize we're meant to be together!"

Stockwell wisely refrained from pointing out that they had actually not really done a whole lot, if anything for the boy. The man was mad as a hatter but because of their past exploits he was stuck with him as partner in crime. For now. Damn Brian Kinney. Damn Justin Taylor. Damn the rest of those perverts from Liberty Avenue. Thanks to them he was stuck with one as his keeper. But he was so close. So close. All he had to do was keep Rickert contained for a few more days and he could win his election and then…and then he could drop the both of them in a lake. But until then he needed to remain squeaky clean.

"Rickert! Calm down!"

"I can't! ARRRRGHHH! I'm all worked up! What am I gonna do!"

Stockwell sighed. There was a ripping sound as he unzipped his pants. "Oh, Rickert!" he called.

Rickert turned, his angry expression turning to a hungry one. He dropped to his knees.

Stockwell closed his eyes and for good measure covered them with both hands.

Desperately, he conjured up his own favorite fantasy: Lindsay Lohan. Well, you know…from…before.

TBC

Endnote: Had to split up the chapter. I'm working on so the next one will be coming shortly…This segment is taking longer than expected. Hope you are enjoying. Please review.


	7. The Break Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fanfic only All QAF belong to Cowlip and any usage is for fun and non profit use. Any guest stars are made up by me tho. Enjoy!

THE ICE KING

Chapter 7

The Break Out

And so it was, a few hours later that Jack and Jacques flew to Stockwell's tower and found the windows locked, and through them, could see their friend tied and gagged to a chair.

Each raven had a strap of a yellow backpack with a red spot on it in their talons. It looked heavy. Jason struggled mightily and deliberately swiveled his head and pointed with it to the next window. He did it again. With difficulty, he jerked the chair around and pointed again and again with his neck and head at the appointed window.

The ravens dumped their cargo on one of the windowsills and rested a bit. Then Jack (or Jacques) flew to the other window and tapped on it. The casement swung out a bit. The raven pried it open wider and flew back to help his companion fly in with the burden.

Beneath his gag, Jason smiled. He'd unlocked it when he "stumbled" earlier and was infinitely glad he did.

MMMMMPPPHHH! MMMMMPPHHH!" he groaned through the gag and struggled in his bonds although even that was hard to do. Once again, they had tied him cruelly and painfully tight and all he could do was wiggle a bit.

The ravens seemed to understand and flew over at once to help. One alighted on the back of the chair and _pick! pick! peck! _ He went to work on the ropes surrounding Jason's chest, attaching his upper body to the back of the chair. The other bird went to work and _pick! pick! peck!_ He attacked the ropes that tied Jason's feet together and to the chair.

For a few moments there was silence as the birds worked diligently at the cruel bonds created by cruel men.

_SNAP! SNAP!_ Almost at the same time, the ropes on the top and bottom broke. Cawing, the birds flapped away as Jason struggled the rest of his way free. He reached up and untied the white handkerchief that covered his mouth and spit out the second one.

"Thank-you, my little friends!" he said gratefully.

He went over and closed the window against the cold and then turned back to the backpack. The red blob turned out to be a cartoon fuzzy monster of some sort. Inside were 3 thick bunches of rope, a book of knots, and a note.

_Dear Jason,_

_Here is some rope to climb down with. I got the knot book from your town library. Use it to attach the ends together and tie a figure 8 knot in intervals down the length of it to give you something to grab onto as you climb down. Do you have something to protect your hands? Send this note back with the birds with the time of your escape and if you need any more rope. _

_Justin_

Jason unrolled the bunches of rope and tied the ends together using the book. He tossed one end out the window. He could see at once that even with the extra rope from his captivity, it would still not be enough. He hauled it all in again and went to find his charcoal pencil again. He wrote in rough letters: NEED 2 MORE BUNCHES 3 TO BE SAFE HURRY MUST BREAK TONIGHT 5PM.

He made an arrow pointing to protect your hands? and wrote YES.

He stuffed the letter back into the yellow pack. " Dear ravens, you understand me don't you?"

A raven bobbed his head and cawed deep in its throat as if it could.

"Take this with all speed back to Justin. Hurry my friends, there is not much time."

Cawing noisily, the crows flew away with the pack between them.

Jason got busy, tying knots. This was really happening. There wasn't a moment to lose.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

_4:45 PM…_

Justin was physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. And now he had to get to the bottom of Stockwell's tower and rescue Jason. He took a deep breath to clear his head.

Ready to go, little guy?" he asked.

Pa-Paaaaa! I keep telling you, I'm a big boy," Gus admonished.

"Sorry, sorry! Ready to go, big guy?" he asked again.

"You bet! Let's go rescue Jason!" Gus was so excited by this adventure by now he was on pins and needles.

Justin looked down at the little boy and felt such a rush of love for him that it hurt. Why didn't they understand? Had he not shown his love enough back in Pittsburgh for the rest of them to see?

Justin thought back to earlier. After they had received Jason's latest communiqué and rushed to the hardware store to buy three more bunches of ropes and then rushed back to the tower to send them off with the birds, Justin took a deep breath and decided he needed to bite the bullet and call home.

For a moment, he had a wild temptation to not call, just not…just keep going, get Jason, get the snowmobile and ride off into the sunset, ride off forever, just keep going and going and…

But he knew that really wasn't an option. They'd find Bri eventually and have to come back anyway and the shit would still be there, ready to hit the fan, only there'd be more of it.

And so, he'd taken another deep breath, told Gus to fetch a toy and then took him by the hand and took him downstairs. On the way, he had a serious talk to Gus about not telling the mommies about the North Wind, talking birds, the Garden of Eternal Summer, or any other of the outlandish things that had happened to them on their adventures. They inquired to Mr. Behr about a telephone and finally, at long last, he lifted the precious instrument up from behind the counter. He paid Mr. Behr some money, listened to the area codes that would get him to Canada (there were a lot), took another deep breath, and dialed.

It was a bloodbath.

When they answered there was a scrambling and strange silence and then Lindsey came on all fake sweetness and said, "Hi Justin. Where are you?" But her voice belied her worry.

Justin narrowed his eyes.

"OK, I assume I'm being recorded, so I'd like to start off by saying this was NOT a kidnapping. I repeat, NOT a kidnapping"

There was a scuffling for the phone and muffled furiousness (Mel, Justin figured) but Linds won out in the end.

"Well, what is it then honey? Gus should have been home with us a week ago. And we haven't been able to find you since then."

"OK, listen. This is important. Gus is not kidnapped but Brian was! The kidnapper stipulated that I needed to come after him. I tried to get a sitter for Gus but before I could find one, the phones went dead. My cell was dead. I had no choice but to bring him with me. I had to leave right away."

"What airline was it?"

"The kidnapper arranged it. It was a private…plane."

Boy was that an understatement! Gus snickered at that.

"But why? Why was Brian kidnapped?"

Justin invented some wild tale about criminals wanting ransom from Kinnetic but needing two halves of a password to get into a bank account. Brian didn't know Justin`s half of the code so he was being used as bait to lure Justin into their clutches.

"So, you see, I had to come. And I couldn`t leave Gus alone. I had to bring him. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. This is the first I've been able to get to a phone!"

There was another wild scuffle for the phone and this time Mel won out. Her angry butch voice assaulted Justin's eardrums.

"Listen, you sonofabitch, if you hurt one hair on that precious boy of put him in danger in anyway, I will hunt you down and rip your dick off and stick it down your throat so you can suck yourself off before you die! You have lost your visitation rights! I'll make sure you never see him again under article…." She started spouting legal jargon to the point where she became incoherent and then broke down sobbing.

"Mel, this is all totally unnecessary! Gus is fine. I'm keeping constant watch over him. He's fed and warm and happy all the time. In fact, he's right here! He's been dying to talk to you." There was squealing and scuffling and a scramble to share the phone. Finally Justin handed the phone to Gus.

"Be Cute!" he mouthed desperately.

Gus understood and took the phone and turned on the cuteness and charm to Sunshine wattage.

"Hi Mommies! Boy, Justin and me are having the best time! We're having an 'venture!...Yes, I'm fine…Yes, really...Well, I don't know…North, I think…There's a lot of snow…He's takin' real good care of me…Yup…Yup…Yes, mommy! Yes! (here, he rolled his eyes at Justin)…Don't worry, Mommy, Juss'n says we'll be home for Christmas, maybe sooner, we have to get Daddy first though!...Yes…real soon…yes, real, real soon!...I love you Mommy! You too, Mama!...Oh, Mommy, don't cry!... Don't cry Mommy, I love you!...I miss you and we'll be home real soon, OK? OK, Mama, I'm gonna go draw now. Justin wants the phone again. OK, love you too. Bye Mommies."

He gave the phone back to Justin.

Justin instructed him to go play by the fireplace in the lobby. As he turned back to the phone he saw Gus ensconce himself on the floor. He lay on his stomach with his legs in the air, warm and happy. He unfolded a piece of paper and started to draw and color happily with his crayons.

At first, the women were all tears and laughter and thanks and happiness and gratitude at being let to talk to Gus. Then:

"We'll pay you Justin! How much do you want, we'll get it somehow, just let us have our baby back!"

Sigh. "I told you, this IS NOT a kidnapping. No money is wanted or needed. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Listen, you sonofabitch! If you touch one hair on that sweet little…"

And it went on and on. There was about 15 minutes of looping conversation where Justin tried to convince them Gus had not been kidnapped. In the end, he figured, they still really didn't get it, still didn't believe him. He couldn't blame them. If the shoe were on the other foot, he probably wouldn't believe it either.

Finally, he gave up and moved on. "Look, I can't waste any more time on this. I have to go soon. There is one thing I do want."

"Name it. Just bring him back."

Justin took a deep breath. "We'll talk more about this when I get home as well but…" he took another deep breath and dropped the bomb. "I want parental rights or parental acknowledgement or whatever the legal equivalent term for that is for Gus. I want to be Gus' Papa. I want him to be mine, at least on paper."

"The screeching and screaming and yelling was so loud Justin held the phone away from his ear for a while. It sounded like that scene in Star Wars: The New Hope, where they were trapped in the garbage compacter and C3PO thought they were dying. Only worse.

_A/N: If on the slim chance you have not scene this (snicker) and don't know what I'm talking about, I heartily recommend you look it up. It's very funny. I'm sure it's on YouTube somewhere._

Anyway, after a long time, Justin made out, "No fuckin way! He already has two mommies and a part time, halfway deadbeat Dad who love him. He doesn't need a fourth parent to screw him up even more!"

"Now you listen to me!" Justin boomed in a deep voice with a strength that he didn't know he had, "Gus is part of the most unconventional family on the planet and he isn't screwed up! First of all, Brian isn't a deadbeat Dad and he told me he wants more responsibility for him in future. Second, Gus has dozens of people who adore and care for him. He has two grandmas, a grandpa who's also an uncle, seven more uncles, one uncle who's also an aunt, a great aunt in spirit, a former hustler cousin, two mommies, a Daddy…the only thing missing is a partridge in a pear tree!" he quipped viciously, "And he isn't screwed up yet! One more Dad…Papa…won't hurt him." He looked over at him lying by the fireplace and misted up. "He's an amazing little boy. I love him. And I'm sick and tired of people pinpointing out that he isn't mine. I want him to be mine and to be the Papa he already thinks of me as."

"Justin, that's amazing. We never knew you felt this way."

"Well, I do."

"So…is that why you snatched him? So you guys could bond?"

Justin smothered a roar of frustration. "I did NOT snatch him. All right, it looks like I can't make you understand. I need to go. Please call Deb and Em and the rest and tell them Gus is fine. Oh and I'm fine too, thanks for asking!"

He slammed down the phone.

Hence the well rounded exhaustion.

They'd gone back upstairs for a bit to wait for the appointed time and worry about Jason and so Justin could lie down and rest and contemplate being a federal criminal. He had known this was going to be rough, but he had no idea it was going to be _that _rough.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Now, he ran with Gus, through the streets of Spitzburghen, taking the back ways having memorized the turns when he was above in his tower. All too soon, they arrived at the back of Stockwell's house. Justin checked his watch. It was 5 PM.

Right on schedule, all the shops closed at the same time. People pulled shades, closed shutters. Cars turned off the major thoroughfare and vanished. People turned corners or went indoors and vanished from the streets There was a few minutes on mass door slammings. Within a few minutes the streets were deserted.

This really _was_ a strange little town.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Jason had spent the rest of the day tying the knots Justin had told him about. On and on, coiling, and re-coiling, tying and pulling through, he made knot after knot after knot. Fortunately, the gruesome twosome had not come to check up on him and he was left in relative peace.

Finally he was done, and it was the appointed time. He was getting out of here.

Around each palm he tied a white handkerchief, knotting it tightly around the back of his hand. Hopefully, this would be enough to protect his hands from the burn of the rope as he slid down.

He tied one end of the rope around a small stone gargoyle on a windowsill. He reflected on the irony that a gargoyle would be the instrument of his freedom while another gargoyle was responsible for his captivity. He put the book of knots in the yellow backpack and zipped it up. He took it over to the window and saw far below, two small figures. He aimed the pack as near to them as possible and dropped it. Then he threw all the rope out the window. It fell and unfurled and just reached the ground. The figures saw and made their way over to the correct spot.

Jason hiked a leg over the sill. Good Lord, it was high! He looked down at Justin and…a little boy? Ohhhh wow, _that_ was a bad idea! They were so small!

He looked up again. Unfortunately that meant his gaze found the window in the prison door.

Stockwell's face was looking through, growing redder with rage every second.

Jason grabbed the rope and swung his other leg over. He saw Stockwell fighting with the door.

Hand over hand, Jason felt his way down the knots and walked down the wall. He kept his gaze straight ahead. He dared not look down now.

Down, down. Overhead, there was a booming crash. And then Stockwell's nightmare of a face was poking out the window.

"You little pissant! How did you get out there!"

Jason didn't answer. He just slid a little faster down, knot by knot.

"Stockwell changed tactics. Jason, Jason!" he said in almost a fatherly tone, "That's so dangerous! You're so high up! Tell you what! I promise not to kill you if you come back now. Just climb up…and come back in."

Jason looked up at him in pure hate. "Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!" he yelled.

Stockwell snarled. He disappeared and Jason heard him yell, "Rickert! Rickert!"

Down, down, down.

And then…all of a sudden, no matter how much he moved down the rope, he wasn't making any progress. And then…up, up, up!

"Help! Help!" yelled Jason, "He's pulling me back up!" And so he was.

Down below, Justin attempted to grab the rope as it was pulled back up. His fingers missed it by inches.

"Hang in there, Jason! Jack! Jacques! Help him!"

The two ravens launched themselves at the window. Screeching and cawing fearsomely, they attacked Stockwell, flapping and pecking his hands, face, and went for his eyes. Stockwell flailed around and fell back. He dropped the rope.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jason as he dropped at least ten feet as the rope ran out the window again. He screamed again as the recoil hit. He was jerked and spun around and around in midair. The pain was as insane as Rickert. (and that's saying something) It felt like both his arms were dislocating. The force of the recoil drove Jason about 4 knots and 10 more feet before he managed to grab one to halt his fall. His legs dangled.

"HEEEELLLPPPP!" he screamed.

"Jason! Don't give up!" a voice yelled faintly from below, "Hang on! Don't let go!"

"It's hard to hold on! Are you Justin Taylor!"

"Yes! Don't let go Jason! You can do it!"

"Yeah Jason! You can do it! And by that, I mean,…You can not do it!" Stockwell's hatefuil voice came from above. He shook the rope, trying to shake Jason loose.

Jason yelled again as his arms were taxed to the breaking point and he was shook back and forth in midair like a rag doll. He slipped down another few notches but managed to grab a knot.

"Damn you, you asshole!" he screamed.

Again the ravens attacked, and Stockwell was once more driven back inside.

"Rickert, dammit hurry up!" Jason heard dimly.

"Keep going Jason, hurry, we're here!" Justin yelled upward.

Jason swung himself so his feet were once more leveraged against the tower. He climbed down a little more.

"I don't like it!" he relayed to Justin, "He's waiting for Rickert! They're up to something!"

"Hurry then!"

"Jason hurried but in the end it wasn't enough.

He was still 30 feet up when Rickert's crazy, grinning face appeared above.

"Well, my beauty, I guess this is the end! You'll always be the man of my dreams!"

"Funny, I was thinking almost the same thing, you evil Beast! Except you'll be haunting my nightmares! Go to Hell, you crazy bastard!"

"I'll meet you there," Rickert said. And that's when he pulled out the long, gleaming, silver carving knife.

In a smooth swipe, he cut the rope.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**!" screamed Jason, as he plummeted down the rest of the way toward the ice and the stone of the alley below.

TBC


	8. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fanfic only All QAF belong to Cowlip and any usage is for fun and non profit use. Any guest stars are made up by me tho. Enjoy!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Predec2 as I believe it has been heavily influenced by the last few chapters of Double Jeopardy. Yeah, influenced….yeah, that's the ticket…yeah…looks around shiftily

A/N: The saga continues! This came out of nowhere and I realize this segment is dragging on but I promise, it will climax and the story continues next chapter. Also, I have picked up subtle (and not-so-subtle…LOL) clues that you are all wondering what happened to Brian. Fear not, he gets his own chapter not next chapter but the one after that.

THE ICE KING

Chapter 8

Sweet Dreams

Afterwards, Justin couldn't even remember what happened. Well, not really.

One minute he was looking up, waiting for Jason to come down. There was a strange glint, a flash. And then Jason was falling and screaming.

Without thinking about it, Justin launched himself toward Jason. He remembered to position himself a ways out from the tower as Jason fell out and down. There was a sickening moment where he wasn't sure if he was in the right spot, if he _could_ get to the right spot. All he could do was watch as the youth's form grow bigger and bigger by the second.

And then he caught him! Well, more like caught him/Jason fell on him and he was there breaking his fall. Both of them were propelled down and backward and they were rolled together in the _most_ undignified way. Justin had a fleeting wish that he was a bit taller and wider like Brian or Rage or both. Brian/Rage wouldn't have flubbed it up but caught him with ease in a cradling position…

And then they were sliding and smashing against the opposite wall of the alley. There was the slight noise of the rope falling, falling, coiling untidily on the ground. And then there was silence. Dead silence.

Jason just lay there, relishing the feeling of the touch of another human being who didn't want to kill him for a few seconds. His eyes were tight shut. Somehow, he'd gotten turned around and one arm was around a slim, masculine waist and the other was over a shoulder and around a neck. He was amazed that he was alive.

Justin lay there with the teen on top of him, stunned. He could feel that he had struck his head on the wall they had been driven against. The wind was knocked out of him. He could feel Jason trembling slightly in his arms. He struggled for breath and then breath found him and he was sucking in huge lungfuls of cold air that seared his lungs. He reached behind him, and felt his head. There was no broken skin, thank God, but he could already feel a goose egg beginning to form.

Finally, he looked down at the younger but not so smaller teenager who still clung to him as if he were a life preserver. Then, with some amusement, Justin realized that might very well be the case. He reached down and stroked the hair of the head that was buried in his chest. It was buttery blond just like his own.

"Jason? Jason, are you all right?"

Too blue eyes fluttered and opened. Jason shyly looked up at him and smiled shyly and then a trifle embarrassed.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I can't believe it but I'm OK. Are-are you all right?"

"Yes. Aside from a bump on the head, I'm fine. But I think we should get out of here as quickly as possible. The second those two…those two discover we're still alive, they'll be after us. And I want to be out of the cold and this overgrown maze before they find us."

"Are we going home? Are you going to take me home?" Jason asked in pathetic eagerness. Awkwardly, he got off Justin and got up. Justin groaned as the teen inadvertently kneed him in the groin.

"Sorry."

"No problem," Justin gasped. "I'd like to take you home, Jason, but I do not know the way from here. I only know the way back to my inn. Would you like to come back there for the night? It's safe and warm and secure and then I can take you back first thing in the morning."

"I know the way. But…oh God! There's no way there without going straight past the police station! We'd practically be walking right into their arms! Yes! Yes, we'll have to go to your place! But I'll need to get to a phone as soon as possible!"

"No problem! Let's go!" And with that, they were off, two young men, a small boy with a yellow knapsack and two blackbirds who flew ahead, reminding them in the way they ought to go.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

A while later…

"Hello?...Hello, Helga? It's me, Jason! I'm safe! I'm OK! Let me talk to Mother!...What!...She's with who?" In horror, he turned to Justin and mouthed: "It's THEM!" Turning back to the phone, he said, "OK, listen Helga! You must do exactly as I say! You are all in terrible danger! The kidnappers…it's _them_! Stockwell and Rickert! I want you to go back in there and tell them you just heard from me and that I told you I was leaving town….southwards. Don't let on that you know it's them! Whatever they tell you, do not believe it!...No! Don't let on!...They're extremely dangerous!...Do what I say, OK? OK! I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye, Helga!"

He hung up.

"There! Let's hope they take the bait!"

"Let's go upstairs and see!" cried Justin.

They gave the Behrs a last hug and sprinted upstairs. They were all overjoyed to see Jason was safe. They had warned them all to not let on that Jason was here or even that the turret room was in use and they had readily agreed. Justin had paid Harry Jr. to bring up some firewood so they were set for that as well. However, Jason did not breathe easy until Justin had slammed and locked the strange, medieval door and locked it with the silver key.

Around and around, up and up, they all ran into their safe turret room. Jack and Jacques were waiting for them. They moved aside as Justin and Jason rushed to the window.

"There they go!" Justin said pointing to the gates of The Palace.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" yelled Gus, jumping up and down. He'd shucked his Elmo pack and jacket as soon as they'd got in. Then he came to the window but his nose only came to the windowsill. He tried jumping but it was no use.

Justin reached down but Gus said, "No! I want Jason to do it!" He reached up. "Jason? Pick me up?"

Jason's face was one of beatific joy. He asked Justin with a look and Justin nodded. Jason scooped up Gus and held him in his arms and hugged him close pointed outward. He showed him the window.

"There they are! See! They are headed down the main street now."

"I see them! I see them! They're coming closer!"

"Too close!" Jason shuddered. He moved away from the window. "Close the window, Justin! Close it and shut the curtains!"

"Don't worry Jason! Those bad men won't hurt you any more! I'll pertect you!" Gus said.

Justin smiled a secret smile and swallowed his laughter as he pulled the windows shut and closed the curtains against the deepening night.

"Little man," Jason said, "Of that I have no doubt! Give me a kiss?"

Gus threw his little arms around his neck and kissed his cheek soundly.

And Jason hugged him back hard. He began to shake. Justin came over to the bed and enfolded into the group hug. They stayed like that, a triune being, for a long time.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG A short time later…

A brisk fire was burning in the pot bellied stove. It radiated warmth into the round and now cozy turret room.

The ravens had been let out for the night. They had introduced themselves formally to Jason at last and he was so astonished you could have knocked him over with a feather. When he asked why they didn't talk to him sooner, they replied, "You were under enough trauma, Jason. We didn't want you thinking you were going crazy to boot."

"I – I wouldn't…Well, maybe at first," Jason conceded. "But I would have loved the company. However, he bore them no real ill will and relished the joy of being able to talk to his friends at last.

After they let the ravens out, Justin had again closed and locked the windows and drawn the curtains against the now dark night.

Justin made more soup from the ill fated camping trip that, indeed, seemed like far, far away and a long, long time ago now. Then, along with provisions that the Behrs had sent up they had a picnic on the floor with sandwiches made with crusty bread, spicy meat, Swiss cheese and tomatoes and soup. They even put Ian's rose in a cup as a centerpiece. The rose had been folded and folded again and mashed completely flat in transit. It looked like a waxy, pressed flower. But as soon as Justin had lifted it out, true to Ian's word, the folds had straightened and the petals had unfurled and it was as fresh as if it had been picked yesterday.

"What do you suppose Stockwell and Rickert are eating right about now?" Jason asked at one point, and they all chuckled to think of those men alone in the dark, punished for their wickedness, at least for one night.

"How long do you think it will take before they realize they've been hoodwinked and come back?" Jason asked, a little more seriously.

"I don't know, Jason. But don't worry. We'll get you past them and home, no matter what!"

"Ahh, yes!" Jason said, the cynic in him rising, "To collect the prize!"

"I won't deny it," Justin said, "I am counting on that snowmobile. But I did not do this for wealth alone. Did you know I asked your mother for only half of the money that she offered? And that amount I will most likely use for Gus' education."

"But Jason," he continued, "Even if there was no reward at all, I still would have come after you. The instant the ravens told me about you, I started planning on how to contact you."

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Really." Justin said firmly.

"Oh, thank you, Justin! Thank you for that, so much!"

And Jason launched himself impetuously into Justin's arms and hugged him fiercely. Then, suddenly, he pulled away and apologized, his face red, "Oh! I'm sorry! I forget that most men don't like to be touched like that! Sometimes I feel…well, I feel too much, you know?"

"Jason! You don't have to worry. I also…feel that way towards men. You can hug me. But you should know, I am married, so that's all we can do. The whole reason I'm here is to rescue my husband."

"I understand," Jason said, enfolding himself into Justin again, "It just feels so good to be held by another person again, you know?"

"I do," Justin said, thinking of Brian and how good it would feel to have him back and back in his right mind once again. "You know, you remind me of me when I was your age."

"I do?" the smaller teen asked. "How?" They all repositioned slightly and suddenly Justin found himself with his back against the end of one of the beds, and Jason pressed up against him with his back against his chest. Justin enfolded him around the chest. Not to be excluded, Gus crawled after them and Jason found himself full of little boy with _his_ back against his chest. So he enfolded Gus. Happy, full, and secure, Gus snuggled sideways slightly, wrapped Jason's arms in his own and soon fell asleep.

"Well, you look a great deal like me," Justin said, in a smooth monotonic voice, to lull Gus to sleep, "Especially when I was your age. You're mature beyond your years. You want and need intimacy over a quick – romp. You want to…and correct me if I'm wrong…wait for…the one…before you give it up."

"I do," Jason said, "Did you wait…for the one?"

"I almost didn't. I waited till I was 17, a little older than you. One night, I felt that I could endure being a child no longer. I needed to make myself a man. I was going to give it away but when I got out of the suburbs and downtown to Liberty Avenue, I felt at a crossroads. I couldn't go home but at the same time I couldn't just go with just anybody…especially somebody who would take…anybody. Ironically, that's just who I ended up with. I was under a streetlight and I looked up just as Brian was looking over at me. Our eyes locked and I knew…I knew then, I'd been compelled from my home to meet this man. I knew that he was the one. Little did I know that it would take so long to convince him of the same thing."

"Do you think it will be the same with me?" Jason asked.

"No. In fact, I hope not. I hope when you're ready, you'll have a much easier go of it."

"But will I know?"

"Yes," Justin said kindly, "I think you'll know."

Jason stroked Gus' hair softly and sighed, "Thank God for you both," he sighed, "I never thought I'd hold a sweet child in my arms like this ever again." He turned and gave Justin a sweet, chaste kiss, "Or feel loved and safe and held by a friendly person. Rickert…" he shuddered, "…wanted to touch me always, touched me non-stop with his eyes but he was incapable of love. Thank you Justin. Thank you."

"Try not to think about it," Justin said. But Jason was already asleep.

He should wake them. He should put them all to bed. And he would. But everything felt so comfortable, so right.

His eyes flickered.

The only thing missing was Brian's chest against his back. He should wake them. But this…this felt so good.

Justin's eyes drooped.

The fire was so warm. Jason and Gus' heaviness felt so good.

His eyes flickered. They drooped again.

In a few minutes. He'd wait a few more minutes.

His head lolled.

Three men slept.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

"NO! NOOO! Get offa me! GET OFF!

Justin sat bolt upright in his bedroll. Jason was thrashing around in his bed.

"I WON'T! I WON'T SIT! GET OFFA MEEEE! MMMMMMMPPPH!" Jason stiffened and struggled to breathe.

"Jason! Jason, wake up! You're dreaming!" Justin sat on the edge of the bed and shook his shoulders.

"NOOOO! DON'T TOUCH! DON'T TOUCH ME! NOT ALLOWED! HE SAID! HE SAID! DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEE!" Jason found his arms and fought Justin for more than a few seconds his voice ending in a wail.

"Jason! Jason! Wake up! Wake up! You're safe! It's just a nightmare!"

Jason's eyes snapped open and he awoke suddenly. He sucked in a huge breath. He was panicked and unfocussed for a few seconds. Then he realized where he was and grabbed Justin in a crushing, life preserver hug.

"Papa? Is Jas'n all right?" asked a little voice sleepily.

"Yes sweetheart, he just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"But Papa, you said the only way to get back to sleep after a bad dream is with a good night kiss. I wanna help."

In spite of the night terror, Jason pulled back from Justin's shoulder and shared a small amused smile.

"Gus! Go back to sleep now! Mind me now!"

Gus folded his arms stubbornly. Nuh, uh! I hafta give Jas'n a good night kiss!"

It was much later. The night was deep and dark and there were still many hours till dawn. Justin had awoken a few hours after they had fallen asleep with a crick in his neck and a numb ass. Gently, he had awoken Jason and together, both very sleepy had undressed Gus and then put on his Cookie Monster jammies. Gus never roused past a state of semi-consciousness. They put him to bed in one of the beds where he had fallen asleep again as soon as his head touched the pillow. Justin then guided Jason to the other bed. Jason half-heartedly objected to taking the bed but Justin overrode him and before he could try to object again, Jason was asleep. Justin slept between them on the floor in his bedroll.

Now, Jason said, "Gus, I need to use the bathroom first. If you're still awake when I get back, you can give me a good-night kiss. OK?"

"OK."

Jason went and used the facilities and splashed some water on his face. He gripped the sides of the sink with both hands and waited for them to stop shaking. They wouldn't. So he just washed off the cold sweat and took some deep breaths while he waited for the phantom fingers of Rickert to stop touching his face, arms, his neck, his…his…down there. Jason shuddered.

So when a hand touched his shoulder for real he leaped a foot and bit back a scream. He whirled.

It was Justin.

"I – I looked through the door. I didn't hear anything for a while and I got worried. Is everything OK? I'm – I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come in. I should've knocked…I - I should've…"

"Nothing is OK…" Jason whispered in a shuddering voice. He covered his face with his hands. His body quaked with silent sobs.

Justin enfolded him into a hug. "Things will get better. I promise."

"What if they don't?"

"You were with those monsters for three weeks. It's going to take some time. But they will, I promise. I'll help you."

"Thanks Justin. You already are. I'm sorry for being a weepy little queer."

"Hey! Don't you EVER call yourself anything like that again! That only makes it OK when other people do it to you! Where did you hear that anyway?"

"My dad," Jason said shamefacedly, "That and a lot more. That's why I was striking out on my own just before…just before…"

"You don't have to say it. They'll pay, Jason. We're going to make them pay. I promise. Now, how about you help me get a certain little boy off to dreamland again?"

"I think I can do that." Jason schooled his features into a calm expression and made his way back to bed.

He laid down and laid on his hands so they wouldn't shake. "Oh Gus! I'm ready!"

And Gus toddled over and hoisted himself onto the bed. He lay beside Jason and stroked his cheek with his little hand.

"Do you feel better Jason?" asked the mini man.

"I do, thank you Gus," Jason said.

"Then you'll only have sweet dreams from now on?"

"I can't promise you that but I promise I'll try."

"Well, when I give you your goodnight kiss, you'll only have sweet dreams tonight. Those are the rules."

"The rules?"

"A hero's kiss can wake a person up but they also can put a person to sleep and give them good dreams. I'm a hero now."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"I helped rescue you. I did. I helped." A solid declaration.

"My little man," Jason said in adoration, "You did. You absolutely did. You are. You're my little hero."

"Nuh uh! I'm a big boy!"

"You are! But you're going to get even bigger, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I know a secret," Jason lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"What?" Gus whispered back

I know what makes little heroes grow up to be big, strong heroes."

"You do? What?"

"Getting lots of sleep every night."

"Really?

"Yup."

"Oh my Gosh! Well, I'd better give you your kiss and get back to bed!" And Gus leaned over and gave him a resounding smack of a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Gus! I think it's working…Yes, I can feel it! A wonderful dream…waiting for me…Waiting…Thank…you…Gus." Jason's eyes fluttered and he "fell asleep". Somehow he managed to not laugh as he heard a boyish giggle as Gus watched his hero's kiss work its magic.

"OK, Gus, back to bed," Justin said.

"OK, Papa!" Jason felt a small body slide away from him and heard feet across the floor. He felt the light dim against his eyelids and knew that Justin had turned down the lamps. He feigned sleep for a few more minutes until he heard Justin say with amusement, "All clear."

Jason cracked open his lids and then opened them all the way when he saw indeed that Gus was fast asleep.

"That was fast."

"As soon as his head hit the pillow." Justin said in amusement.

"I wasn't kidding, you know. He is my hero. And…so are you," he finished in a rush, his face turning beet red.

Justin turned off the rest of the lights and came to sit on his bedside. "Oh Jason, Jason! Beware of hero worship, especially with me. I'm just an ordinary guy. And I cannot be anything more than your mentor. I am not the One."

"I know! I know! I'm not looking for that! I swear! But could you…could you just stay with me until I fall asleep again?"

"Sure. Care to talk about it?"

"Oh, I was just reliving some of it. But it really got out of control. You see, Stockwell wasn't allowing Rickert to touch me while he was up for election. Once it was over, in a few days, then he could do whatever he wanted. But in my dream the restraints were gone and Rickert started to touch me. I could _feel_ it. I still feel it. I can't get rid of it." Jason brought his hands out from underneath the covers and showed Justin how they were shaking. "Would you lie down with me until I fall asleep?" Seeing Justin's questioning face, he hurried on, "Just to hold me. I expect nothing else, I promise. I just want to feel something _real,_ you know? So I stop feeling the phantoms. God, listen to me! I sound as juvenile as Gus!"

"I understand completely. I will stay with you, Jason." Justin lay down on top of the covers and spooned Jason and held him.

"I remember," he said, "A few years back I was bashed. After I awoke from the coma I had post traumatic stress just like you. I had trouble with crowds. I saw a red stain that gave me vision of blood. I had flashbacks. Nightmares."

"But you got better. How?" Jason asked with a yawn.

"Loved ones who would touch me and hold me. Like this. They didn't push. Just loved. And lots of psychiatric therapy." They both chuckled. "But I got through it. And so will you, Jason. I promise."

Justin could feel the teen's trembling subside.

"I remember," he began again, "I was afraid of the crowds. Brian held my hand and held me close if anyone bumped me. It was scary but he grounded me, kept me safe, warm and safe. Then he…" He kept talking low and monotonic and soon it had the desired effect. Jason's breathing became slow and even.

He was asleep.

TBC


	9. Farewell to Spitzburghen

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fanfic only All QAF belong to Cowlip and any usage is for fun and non profit use. Any guest stars are made up by me tho. Enjoy!

A/N:OK Justin's departure got a llittle wordy so it looks like Brian's chapter is delayed one more time. You may be asking, what is possessing him to do it this way? 1: I'm trying to follow the real story as best I can, and 2: It's very easy to tell and rather anticlimactic. But you'll see ;)

THE ICE KING

Chapter 9

Farewell to Spitzburghen

The next morning…

Next morning, the boys awoke early. Gus was sleepy at first but Justin hustled him along and soon they were all packed up and ready to go. They knew that the big bad wolves were still at large and could be anywhere. The only safe thing to do was to get Jason out to tell his story and then home.

First stop, the Spitzburghen Star!" declared Justin.

Down the turret stairs. Down to the first floor. Into the lobby.

"Checking out, boys?" asked Mr. Behr from behind the desk.

"We might need one more night. It depends how things work out today. We have to get Jason home first though," said Justin.

"I don't think so," said Mr. Behr sadly.

Justin was on instant alert. "What is that supposed to mean?" he cried.

Stockwell rose up like a nightmare from behind the desk beside Mr. Behr.

"It means I have Harry Jr. tied up behind the counter here. And if you all don't do exactly what I say, I'm going to blow a hole in his head."

Rickert emerged from the door leading into the back. He wore his usual, crazy smirk only this time it was smug as well.

Jason whimpered.

"I'm sorry boys," Mr. Behr apologized, "They got here a few hours ago."

Justin drew Gus in behind him. Jason was already gripping his forearm painfully tight. His face was a mask of fear and hate.

"Well, well, well! Justin Taylor! What a small world! And an unpleasant surprise!" said Stockwell, "Where's your butt buddy?"

"What's a butt buddy?" asked Gus.

"Nothing you'll have to worry about for a long time…if ever," answered Justin. He addressed Stockwell. "I'll ask you to watch your language around my son," he said bravely.

"Shut up! Where is he? Where's Kinney?"

"Bri isn't with us. He was kidnapped. I'm on my way to rescue him," answered Justin.

"A likely story."

"Well, it's the only one you'll get because it's the truth. How did you know where we were?" Justin asked, changing the subject.

"After we got back into town we checked the phone records and tracked the call Helga received yesterday to this address. After that, it's amazing what information you can get while you're pointing a gun at a loved one." Stockwell divulged, as if they should be impressed with their detective work. They weren't.

"Right then…" Stockwell said, "Enough talk." He lifted up several heavy coils of rope from behind the counter. "I'm sure you'll recognize this," he said. The knots in the rope were plainly visible. "Thanks for leaving it all behind. I figure we have plenty to tie us up one Goldilocks and and three Behrs! And then some!" He laughed nastily and advanced.

A short time later…

"Is everybody comfy?" Stockwell said nastily, cinching the last knot cruelly tight and stepping back to survey his handiwork.

Stockwell had tied Justin and Mr. Behr to chairs and back to back. He tied Gus up simply to Justin, with his little back to Justin's front and his ankles tied together and to Justin's knees. "You're a bad man!" he informed Stockwell solemnly as he was being tied up. Stockwell ignored him.

Jason had been recaptured and tied up around the chest and his hands behind his back to immobilize his arms for transit back to the tower. Rickert had hold of him and the rope and was stroking him "lovingly" overjoyed to have his toy back. To Jason, it was his nightmare come true and he constantly jerked away from and bit at the probing fingers. Harry Jr. was still under the counter. Mrs. Behr was tied up in the kitchen, Mr. Behr had informed them. Things looked hopeless.

"Well actually," Justin said, "I think my chair is much too hard."

"And my chair is much too soft," said Mr. Behr, catching on.

"And neither of you is just right…in the head," said Jason.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Stockwell irrationally.

There was a moment of silence. Then…

"You'll never get away with this, you know," stated Justin, matter of factly.

"Oh I don't know. I think I have everything…tied up!" Stockwell laughed maniacally.

"Maybe for now. But we know everything now. And we won't be tied up forever and _when_ we get loose, you're finished. You won't win the election and we'll just rescue Jason again. We'll make sure everybody knows where he is and just who you really are!"

"I really don't think so! You see, people will believe what I tell them to believe. And while you _are _tied up, I'll be telling them you all are responsible for Jason's disappearance! I can tell them I caught up with him the road south but couldn't convince him come back. Hell, I might even collect the reward! Who do you think they'll believe? Some stranger with no proof? Or the chief of police and soon to be mayor? And as for you…" he turned toward Jason cruelly, "I'm having the windows of the tower boarded up as we speak! There'll be no getting out that way again! And since everybody will think you're gone, you'll never leave there again!"

"No! NO! Damn you! You're a monster! A MONSTER! I can't go back in there! I won't! I won't!" Jason struggled mightily but he couldn't break free. "Justin, don't leave me! Help me!

"Don't worry, my love! At least we'll be together!" comforted Rickert, pulling Jason closer and stroking his neck. The man had completely snapped.

"UGH! Don't touch me, you freak!" Jason yelled, struggling to get away from the probing fingers.

"Don't worry Jason! We'll help you!" Justin said.

"You'll help nobody!" sneered Stockwell, "Come on, Rickert! Let's get out of this dump!"

"NO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU! I'M NOT DRUGGED THIS TIME! HELP! HELP! HELLMMMMPPHHHH!" Rickert easily hand gagged him and propelled him out the door.

"Now hush darling or we'll never get you back home! Just think how great it'll be to be back safe in your tower again. No one will ever disturb us again," Rickert said in a chilling yet comforting tone.

Jason just MMMPPHHH ed louder and struggled mightily. Suddenly he collapsed and began to cry. Rickert propelled Jason out the door and to the right.

_**CLAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGG!**_

There was a great ringing noise and next moment Rickert's body was hitting the pavement.

"What the HELL!" Stockwell strode to the door. "Rickert, what the hell is going on out-?"

_**CLAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGG!**_

A frying pan hit Stockwell in the face so hard he was lifted off his feet and propelled backwards several feet before hitting the floor, flat on his back, out cold.

And holding said frying pan, guiding Jason Kemp back into the inn gently, was none other than MRS. BEHR!

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Mrs. Behr pulled out a small but wickedly sharp paring knife from her apron pocket and…SNIP! SNIP! Jason was free once again.

Mr. Behr's face was wreathed in smiles. "I thought you were tied up in the kitchen!" he cried.

"I was," Mrs. Behr said. SNIP! SNIP! And Gus was free. "There you go, kinderling!" she said, lifting him into a squooshy hug before setting him down. Gus giggled and gave her a thank you kiss on the cheek.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense! What happened?" roared Mr. Behr.

"Well, I'll tell you but I'm not sure you'll believe me," said Mrs. Behr. SNIP! SNIP! And Justin was free. "And watch your tone! I can easily leave your big bad Behr butt tied to that seat, you know!"

"Yes dear. Sorry dear," said Mr. Behr.

"That's better," said Mrs. Behr. SNIP! SNIP! Mr. Behr shrugged and pulled and he was free of those hateful ropes. "Well, as I said, I was tied up in the kitchen for several hours. But then, shortly after dawn, there was a noise at the window. And what do you know? There were two ravens outside the kitchen window looking in! Not only that, they seemed to understand that I was in trouble! Next thing I knew, they'd taken off and a few minutes later two large stones came crashing through the window. The birds came back, tapped out more of the glass and came on through. Where's Junior?

"He's still behind the counter," replied Mr. Behr.

As she went over to take care of her son, she continued her story. "At first, I was disgusted at having those birds in my kitchen. But they didn't do anything except fly over to my chair and peck my ropes till I was free!" SNIP! SNIP! "After I was free, they flew out the way they came. I grabbed the heaviest skillet I could find and this knife and ran around to the front of the inn where I laid in wait. And…well, you know the rest."

"Mrs. Behr, this may seem strange," Justin said, "But we believe every word."

"And don't worry," Jason said, "I'll make sure my parents pay for your window."

"Never mind that now!" Mr. Behr said. "Just get your asss-uhh-kiesters outta here and get Jason home!" He enfolded Jason in a big, burly, bearish, fatherly hug, "It's good to have you back Jason."

"Thanks Mr. Behr! I'll see you again soon! I promise!" And with that Jason, Justin and Gus were out of there like a shot.

The Behrs dragged Rickert's limp form inside and sat down to wait.

They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later Stockwell groaned and awoke and Rickert was not far behind.

Mr. Behr and Harry J rose up and up and towered over the two evil men. They stretched their chests and flexed their impressive biceps.

"So…You think my place is a dump huh?" Mr. Behr growled, cracking his knuckles.

"What are we gonna do with 'em Pop?" asked Harry J. He stretched his impressive chest. After being tied up for so long, it felt good to flex.

"Oh, Junior, the question isn't what _are_ we going to do to them. It's what _aren't_ we going to them."

Harry J smiled widely and ferally. "Pop, I like the way you think."

Mrs. Behr brandished her frying pan. "Don't forget me!"

"Did I say dump?" Stockwell sniveled, "I meant 5 star! Look, we all made some mistakes here!"

Mr. Behr growled.

"Look, let's not do anything hasty here! Maybe we can make a deal!"

Harry J snarled. The Behrs advanced.

Rickert cowered in fear. Stockwell stammered something else but before he could make any sense, the three Behrs attacked and were upon them.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJ

Meanwhile, our three heroes ran their…keisters off and poked their heads into the Spitzburghen Star.

It caused quite a stir. Everyone knew about the missing heir just not where he was. The receptionist alerted a reporter who alerted the editor who yelled "STOP THE PRESSES!"...and immediately started to plan a new front page for a special late morning edition. They took pictures of Jason, of Jason and Justin and of all three, esp. when ("I helped! I helped!"yelled Gus, jumping up and down) it became apparent this was a group effort. However, Jason would only tell them that Justin had rescued him and who the culprits were and where they could be found. However, he promised to return later that day and give a full account with a no holds barred exclusive interview.

After that, the only thing to do was run as fast as they could, with them sharing Gus carrying duty, to the Palace. Those inside must have seen them coming, for the gates opened before them just as they got there.

They sped up the drive and before they could even get to the front door, it flew open and out ran Helga, screaming with joy. She ran over and threw herself at Jason who hugged her back fiercely. Then all together, they walked the rest of the way up to the house and inside. Helga slammed the door satisfyingly and locked it behind them.

"Were you followed? What of the vermino?" she asked breathlessly.

"They're under citizen's arrest and soon to be really arrested," Jason said, "They made a last ditch effort to recapture me this morning but we managed to escape with the help with some friends. They won't be bothering us anymore."

"Good! Your parents are waiting in the living room. Kinderling!" she greeted Gus, "How would you like another trip to the Toy Box?"

"Oh boy! Can – may I Papa?" Gus asked and Justin gave his consent.

"Helga summoned a rather stiff, severe looking butler named Klaus to take him and watch over him and Gus danced away pulling on Klaus' hands to urge him on faster. Klaus was not to be deterred however, and led Gus away as stiffly as if he had been starched.

Jason looked after them in amusement. "The Toy Box! My goodness, has it been that long!" he mused, "I'd almost forgotten about…my goodness!" He gave himself a shake. "Ahh well! It's been a long time since I was a child in this house," he explained to Justin ruefully. "Ahh well! Shall we?" He offered his hand to Justin in friendship and solidarity and Justin took it as they walked together into the living room.

The living room in which Ma and Pa Kemp awaited was long and angular and formal. This room was all in white. The curtains were gauzy and white. The carpet was white, the walls were white, and the two couches along each long wall were white. The coffee table was glass with a white wood border. The left wall was made up of floor to ceiling windows. The right wall had some artwork, abstract paintings of various white L-shaped angles tangled together. Justin's trained eye could immediately see that it had been a custom job as no artist worth his salt would willingly paint anything so devoid of imagination, passion or color.

At the opposite end of the room, in two matching white, angular but comfortable chairs sat the parents. A third smaller, matching chair was set beside Mr. Kemp but throughout the interview, Jason studiously ignored it. They had to walk the entire length of the room to get there and Justin felt as if he were in some strange parody of a throne room.

As they entered, Mrs. Kemp rose up and glided toward them. Her dress was a white, strapless sheath reaching down to the floor. Over that, she wore an airy, fluttering house robe made of white fur or feathers or both. Her blond hair and bloodless face completed her look. She looked like a rich ghost.

"Jason, darling, how wonderful to have you home again!" she said, as if he were returning from a semester at boarding school or a long holiday. She embraced her son genuinely happy to see him and Jason hugged her briefly back.

"Jason!" came the severe, curt greeting from his father.

"Father." Came an equally severe yet serene greeting from the son.

Mr. Kemp was 40 ish, shaved and dressed in a white suit as well. He looked as severe as a Southern prison warden and about as happy to see Jason as one does to see the cat who came back the very next day. He was too fat to be thin but too thin to be fat. Justin decided he looked like an oversized Col. Sanders or an undersized Boss Hogg.

"And Justin," she said, embracing him briefly as well, "You have returned as well. You have come for the reward?"

"I have come for what was promised, that is true," said Justin formally, "However, I also came as moral support for Jason and because until his kidnappers are in custody, it is very dangerous to be out there right now. We barely escaped intact this morning."

"Kidnappers! My goodness! Just where have you been, Jason?" Mrs. Kemp floated back to her seat. Jason and Justin continued to stand before them, holding hands. Mr. Kemp shot them daggers through his eyes that made Justin want to let go but made Jason only hang on and squeeze tighter. Justin looked over and saw that he was enjoying his father's discomfort and remembered the stories about Mr. Kemp's intolerance. He smiled faintly and re-took Jason's hand.

"When I first left, I meant to leave town. I was going to write you when I got to the next town. But before I could leave I was waylaid by Stockwell. He talked with me a bit pretending to want to advise me, then grabbed me and drugged me. When I awoke I was in the room at the top of his tower. I've been there ever since."

"Stockwell! Why should he do such a thing!" asked Mrs. Kemp.

"For Rickert. The man is gay and the stress of being up here in isolation has driven him mad. He wanted me as his plaything. Stockwell wouldn't let him touch me until the election so they were keeping me prisoner and in isolation until then. However, even after that, I think they wouldn't have freed me from that tower room. I know too much about them now."

"But why would they take you, Jason? Why did Rickert want you as a "plaything"?" asked his mother.

"Stockwell and Rickert knew I was gay. I didn't realize it but I think Rickert must have been stalking me for quite some time. They must have been planning to kidnap me shortly after the election. But then I decided to leave and he had to grab me right away. The thing I don't get is how did Stockwell and Rickert find out about me? I've never told anyone in town I was gay, ever!"

Mr. Kemp squirmed uncomfortably.

"Father! What do you know about this?"

"Ahem…Well, I may have mentioned…I mean it was a long time ago…was just expressing my disappointment…had no idea he was a nutbar at the time…"

"You! It was You! After all your neglect…your anger….you berating me into keeping quiet for THE GOOD OF THE FAMILY! YOU! YOU outed me to that MONSTER! You HYPOCRITE! Do you realize how lonely I was? How scared? How disgusted I was every time that disgusting troll sat there staring at me like he was a wolf staring at a piece of fucking meat! And all the time it was YOU! I'll kill you! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jason lunged forward but Justin grabbed him and held him back. He managed to drag him back to one of the couches and sit down with him.

"Let it go Jason, let it go. You be just as bad as he is if you do this thing. Let it go, let it go…" he soothed over and over for several minutes. For those several minutes, Jason's rage remained unabated but slowly, slowly, slowly cooled. The murderous light was replaced by a vindictive hateful one. Finally, he got up, and when he spoke the chilling calm tone that came out was even more disturbing that his angry raging.

"All right. I have thought things through. Justin has told me that he only asked for half of whatever reward you were offering. You will give him double it, the snowmobile, whatever lessons he needs and just…whatever else he demands. I will watch to make sure you do it. And then…I am getting the fuck OUT of this house so I never see your face again!"

"Jason, no!" cried his mother.

"Jason looked over at his mother with a strange expression as if he wanted to give her a loving expression but was just to angry to pull it off. The closest it came was a look of pity? Regret? Both? Justin wasn't sure.

"Mother, I do not include you in this. I will be sorry to not see you again. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too sweetheart. I have missed you, these last few weeks when you were gone. Where will you go? What will you do?"

"And I you, mother But I cannot stay cooped up in this house any longer any more than I could my prison tower room. I cannot stay in the same house with one who is so "disappointed" (is that how you put it, Father?) with me. I assume I am disinherited. Good. I would not take a penny. I do not know where I shall go. Maybe I shall never stop wandering. I shall make my way in the world and use the education I have consumed to make another, maybe others, more worthy, unspeakably rich. Oh, Father, you are disappointed in me because I love and lust men. How disappointed I am in you, for you have money enough to buy and sell this little town twice over and still you lust for more. You have no idea of the kind of Golden Goose you have killed and how rich he will now make another."

"Hmpph! I doubt you're that smart! Good riddance! I don't want you in this house flaunting your disgusting lifestyle anyway!" said Mr. Kemp.

Jason smiled a cruel smile. "You shouldn't have stopped looking at my report cards. I am smarter than you could imagine. Literature, Business, Calculus, Microbiology, Psychology, and much more….plus a few minor subjects like Philosophy and Astronomy….all aced. University level." He finished, twisting the knife.

"Now," he finished, "Take out your cheque-book and write out Justin's reward and double it. How much was that, Justin?"

"Doubled, that would be 20,000 florens, but really Jason, that's not necessary! I only…"

"You heard him," Jason said, overriding him. Pay him. Plus the certification for one free snowmobile and lessons to ride it. And anything else?" he prompted.

"Jason, no, really! Half is fine! Only…well maybe the other half could go to the Behr family. After all, they helped too."

"The Behrs! I'd almost…Justin, you are truly a kind soul!" Jason said, "He turned to his Father. "You will write out a second cheque after the first one for Justin's 20,000 to Mr. Harry Behr for 5,000 florens."

"I – I don't have my cheque-book with me!" blustered Mr. Kemp.  
"Oh, Father, of course you do! It's in your left breast pocket along with a pen. Right next to the lump of coal you call your heart." Jason said relentlessly.

"I won't! I won't pay! I won't be dictated to by a 16 year old !"

"Oh Father, you WILL!' Jason finally dropped Justin's hand and walked over till he was directly in front of his father. "Because I've also been trained in six different forms of martial arts. Justin was right. If I killed you, I'd be no better than you. However if you haven't paid us off in two minutes time, you will never walk out of this room. More to the point, you will never walk again!" His smile was cruel and deadly serious.

Mr Kemp looked at the boy who was no longer his son. Then he sighed and drew out his cheque-book from where Jason had said it was and began writing the cheques.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

After that, things just seemed to fall into place.

They went briefly to Jason's room but he only needed to gather a few more personal items. A backpack full of his belongings including his graduation credentials were stashed somewhere only Stockwell knew where. As soon as they were ready, they went to collect Gus and left the Palace forever.

Poor Gus had to leave Paradise for the second time. When they went to collect them they were overcome with mirth. The starchy butler had succumbed to his inner child and as they arrived they saw him with Gus in his lap, sliding down the yellow slide into the ball pit.

"WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!" they both screamed at the top of their lungs. Klaus' hair was sticking every which way but down.

Justin and Jason laughed so hard they needed to hold onto one another to remain upright. And after they had joined Gus for 2 more rides down the slide and had Klaus take their picture with Jason's camera, Gus, at last, let them leave the Toy Box, this time forever.

Klaus begged them not to tell anybody of his…indiscretion. Jason agreed on the condition that he let Helga and his mother know it was his wish that they give every toy away to the children of Spitzburghen on Christmas Day. Klaus agreed readily.

From the Palace, they went back to the Star, where Jason gave his interview. It took a long time. Jason didn't realize how hard it was going to be and there were many times he would stop and have to have a cry or just stop because the memory was overwhelming; it was as if he were living it all over again.

From there, they went back to the Inn where they presented the Behrs with their cheque. They were overwhelmed with joy. They had no idea this was coming their way. It was like they had won the lottery and immediately began planning ways to fix up the inn. Definitely new beds for starters…maybe improvements to the turret…a better bathroom, maybe an elevator…

They left Gus at the inn with Mrs. Behr for just a few minutes while they went to the police station where Stockwell and Rickert were locked up in their own jail.

"OK, assholes, where's my stuff?" demanded Jason.

"What stuff?" Stockwell sneered.

"My backpack of stuff I had right before you chloroformed me, you dick! You kidnapped me and stashed it somewhere. I want it back! Now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I was half hoping, you'd do it the easy way," Jason said, "The other half of me is glad you didn't!"

He went out into the hallway. "He doesn't know what I'm talking about!" he called to someone.

"Hey! Who are you yelling to?"

Jason didn't answer. He just stood there with a small smile playing upon his adorable mouth.

Heavy footfalls sounded. The ground vibrated a little with each huge step. The two villains cowered together in fear.

"I decided to engage in some personal protection," Jason said, "I think you're familiar with…my bodyguards."

The two hulking giants loomed in front of the cell.

"What's the problem, Jason?" one asked.

"Stockwell can't remember where he put my stuff after he abducted me." Jason said.

"Oh really!" the second, bigger bodyguard said. He began to pound a meaty fist into a meaty palm. The two prisoners began to follow the rhythmic movement hypnotically. "Well, let's see what we can do to…refresh his memory."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the prisoners wailed, "Don't let them in here!"

However, the guard was an honest cop who was pretty pissed off at the chief's corrupt behaviour. He opened the cell door willingly.

"You have 5 minutes," he said, "Ahhh what the hell! Make it 10!"

Still smacking their fists into their palms, the two Harry Behrs entered the cell.

Turns out, they only needed 2.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

That was the end of Stockwell's election. Once again he was thwarted in an attempt to become mayor. At their arraignment, Stockwell and Rickert pled guilty, of course, so there was no lengthy trial. Of course their guilty plea _may_ have had something to do with the two hulking figures in the back who were smacking their fists into their palms. But one never knows these things.

Stockwell and Rickert were tarred and feathered and rode out of town on a rail. Literally. They poured goopy hot tar all over them, used duck and turkey feathers and stuck them onto an iron rail, straddling it. Then they ran them out of town. This really _was_ a strange little town.

The next day after the interview and getting Jason's stuff back, Jason and Justin went to the snowmobile factory. Justin picked out a sweet, streamlined model in charcoal blue. Jason had them attach a smaller sear to the back with special straps for Gus.

Unfortunately, it turned out driving a snowmobile was a lot harder than Justin imagined. He needed another week of intense practice with an instructor before he was ready. Suddenly, it was December 18, 2010. But at last, they were ready to get going the next day. They were enjoying their last dinner in the turret room.

"Thank-you Justin. I owe you my life. I'll never forget you."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just adhere to my original plan and walk until I come to the next town and earn my way in the world. I can do anything I like and then move on."

"Or….You can come with us! Come and help us rescue Bri! See the Ice King! And come back with us to Pittsburgh! There's a lady there who's loud and proud and bold and as accepting of gays as your father was disapproving! You can stay with her until you get your own place. How about it? Come with us!"

"Yeah! Jas'n come!" Gus yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.

Jason thought about it. Why not? One adventure was as good as another. And this way he could have a plan, a destination, a home with Justin in the mix, and possibly with other gays, people who would accept him instead of mass rejection. It was better than no plan at all, aimless drifting.

"OK! Yes! Yes, I will come!" he cried.

"Justin beamed and Gus squealed and threw himself into his arms. Jason hugged the tyke back and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. That was when he realized there really wasn't a choice about it after all.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Next day they were off. The whole town lined the streets to see them off. They were heroes for saving Jason and saving them from Stockwell. They threw confetti and ticker tape and cheered until they were hoarse. Justin drove slowly down the main street and they waved to everybody. As they reached the end of the town, the two ravens swooped down from nowhere and alighted on them.

"Good bye! Good bye! We shall miss you1 We shall miss you! To be sure! To be sure!" croaked the ravens.

"Good bye Jack! Good bye Jacques! Thank you for all your help!" they cried.

Then the raven flew off and there was nothing for it but to rev the snowmobile and open her up and zoom off to the north. They had five enormous gas cans filled to the top affixed to the back of the snowmobile in metal frames that had been bolted on, two on each side and one on the back. Below that on each side were panniers filled with their belongings and provisions. All the grocery stores and fruit and vegetable sellers insisted on contributing to them so they had plenty of food. Gus was snug in his seat.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

And then there came three days where they did nothing but drive northwards, eat, drive some more, camp for the night in a hasty snow shelter and then drive on again at dawn's light.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

On the third day, Dec 22, they were swishing along the snow as usual. They all were wearing helmets for safety and sunglasses to prevent snow blindness. They were making good time.

Suddenly there was a PING ing kind of noise and Jason looked around. It was almost as if it were their imagination.

To his horror, he saw that a hole had been shot in one of the gas cans. A steady line of gas was leaking out across the snow.

To Jason's deeper horror he saw rather than heard the gas catch fire behind them, as if some invisible demon had lit a match to the end of the gas trail. But gas did not spontaneously combust. Someone who was a crack shot had set it alight.

As the mad marksman had intended, the fire ate the gas in a terrifying trail toward the snowmobile. Jason tapped Justin on the shoulder and pointed frantically. Justin saw and sped up.

Justin made indications and Jason obeyed. It was hard to hear over the motor so they had learned to communicate in signals.

Jason reached down and flicked a switch and disengaged the panniers. They went rolling across the snow. Jason began fiddling with Gus' straps. He pushed and pushed the button but it wouldn't disengage.

The trail of fire ate the gas greedily. Faster and faster, closer and closer it came. They couldn't avoid it. It caught up with the snowmobile. The can exploded. The snow mobile flipped over and rolled. The remaining gas caught fire and with a whoosh and a roar the snowmobile exploded in a huge fireball.

TBC


	10. The Hustling Hunter

A/N: Well this was supposed to be a kind of filler, but it turned into kind of an important, angsty piece. Well, this is my attempt at angst anyway. I know this "Christmas story" is dragging on, but it's almost over, another chapter or 2 and then back to normal and the Merman Trust me, I want that as much as the rest of you. But maybe not as must as wanting to know what happened to Brian (wink) 

THE ICE KING

Chapter 10

The Hustling Hunter

"Is everybody OK?" Justin asked.

"OK, here," Jason replied.

"WOW! Can we do that again, Papa?" Gus asked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Justin said drily. "And no, we most certainly cannot!"

"Oh pooh!" Gus said; but it was in fun. He didn't really expect to do it again. The snowblomile was blown into little tiny bits anyway.

Justin sat on the snowy tundra, resting, letting his breathing slowly return to normal. He watched the line of fire burn on the snow, which of course drew his eyes to the bigger fireball that was the snowmobile. Unbidden, tears sprang to his eyes. Damn it! It just wasn't fair! After all they'd gone through! After all, he'd risked and done and on top of that he'd led them out in the middle of a frozen tundra to die like dogs! Like dogs!

Jason sat there a bit with Gus still clutched in his arms around the waist. At last, he put him down, and came over to Justin and put a hand on his shoulder. He tried to squelch the intense pleasure that came from that simple contact and almost succeeded.

"Justin…It's OK. It's just a thing. We're all OK. Gus is OK. That's all that matters!"

"Jason thought back and heaved a sigh of relief. They almost hadn't been OK. That child proof lock on Gus' seatbelt had almost proved to be their undoing, but at the last minute it had snapped open and Jason had grabbed Gus and hurled himself off the snowmobile, arching himself slightly and tucking Gus into the hollow, shielding him, as the rolled across the ice and snow, over and over, for what seemed like forever.

As soon as Justin had seen them go, he had hurled himself off too, just in the nick of time. A second later, the fire had caught up to them and…well, goodbye snowmobile.

"It's not OK! Oh God, what have I done! Don't you see! We're lost! My stupid obsession with Brian has taken us out here and now we're lost and there's no way back, and no way forward and…and…and I don't know what to do!"

Jason began rubbing Justin's back for a bit but after a bit he regretfully stopped. It just felt too sinfully good comforting this heroic man.

"Your…quest for Brian is NOT stupid! We'll figure something out! Something will happen. It always does. The first thing to do is go back and get our stuff."

They looked back the way they had come. Even though, they had disengaged the panniers what seemed like minutes before they had jumped, the snowmobile had raced far on. The panniers were far in the distance. It was going to be a long walk back.

They started back. The snow here was deep but packed as hard as stone. If not for their helmets, they would have been in big trouble.

They were about halfway back when they heard a voice yell out: "Hold it right there! Reach for the sky!"

They looked over and saw a handsome man in his 30's with brown hair and a clean-shaven face. He wore deerskin pants and a thicker leather jacket with a fur lined hood. He wore supple, deerskin leather gloves and held a rifle that was pointed at them.

Justin looked at him sadly for a moment. Brown hair. Clean face. Brown eyes. He just reminded him of Brian. He blinked back tears and kept going, taking Gus with him, holding onto his hand.

"Didn't you hear me? I said hold it! You're my prisoners!"

Justin looked at him morosely again. "Go ahead and shoot," he said. And kept going.

"Have it your way," the man said. He cocked the trigger.

"STOP!" yelled Jason, jumping in front of the gun. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see he has a child? And besides, look where we are! He indicated the big expanse of nothing around them. "So we're you're prisoners! We're not going anywhere! So just cool it!"  
"You're my prisoners! You and everything you have now belong to me!" the man said stubbornly…and repetitively.

"Everything we have…is over there," Jason said, pointing to the blue blobs that were getting closer and closer as they trekked toward them. "So is you want it, you'll let us go get it. As for being your prisoners…well, where are we gonna go? You got us! Now put the gun down for Chissakes! There's a child involved!"

The nutbar finally lowered the gun. "I guess that makes sense. You're pretty smart."

"True. But it only seems that way to you because you're acting so STUPID! I assume it was you that blew up our ride?"

"Yup. I hunted you and caught you."

"And you couldn't have done it in a less drastic way? Didn't you see there was a child involved?"

"No. Sorry. But anyway I had to capture you."

Jason pulled off his helmet and shook his hair out. Not that it helped much. He had permanent helmet hair. "But why, for goodness sakes?"

"I'm a hunter. I hunt and capture anything I come across. Although, this is the first time I've been able to hunt man. You'll be a welcome addition to my collection. Especially you. Wowza!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason irritably.

"Brains and beauty," replied the hunter.

"What are you –? Oh for the love of…" Jason stomped off, attaching himself to Justin's side, distancing himself a little from the hunter. He recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same one in Rickert's. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire!" he muttered.

They finished the rest of the trip in silence. When they finally retrieved the panniers, he directed them back the way they had come and to the west.

They continued on in this way for about 10 minutes. The wind started to pick up. "Where are you taking us?" asked Justin.

"To my hideout," replied the hunter, "We're almost there. Hurry up!"

Justin, Jason and Gus looked at the white, flat plain all around them. It stretched out as far as the eye could see in all directions.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked. "There's nothing there!"

"Quiet from the prisoners! Keep moving!" He poked him in the small of the back with the rifle.  
"What's a pisner?" asked Gus.

"It means we have to go where we're told and do whatever we're told by the man with the gun," explained Justin.

"Oh. Like with the bad man," said Gus soberly.

"Yes. _Exactly_ like the bad man," replied Justin pointedly.

"SIIIIIII-ILENCE!" yelled the hunter.

"But there's nothing there…" said Jason in confusion.

"I said quiet!" the hunter yelled again, jabbing him viciously with the rifle, And hurry up! The wind's picking up! There'll soon be a blizzard. Hurry up! Hurry up!"

"All right! All right! Quit poking me, will you!" yelled Jason casting a furious look backwards.

They continued on for about 5 more minutes when something extremely strange happened.

Justin and Gus were a few paces ahead of Jason. The wind was starting to get stronger and biting. Suddenly, Gus and Justin just…disappeared. Gus and Justin gave a short cry and sort of dropped away as if they'd fallen through a trapdoor.

Jason whirled. "What happened to them? What did you do?"

"You'll soon find out. Move!"

"What did you do!"

"I said MOVE! NOW!"

"Damn you!" Jason whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks. They froze while they were only halfway down. He turned and walked on and…

And a whole new vista opened before and downwards before him. A vast sort of…crater was before him and before he could stop himself there was no more ground and he was falling…falling….falling…

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jason screamed, his voice snatched away and made impotent by the wind and otherwise just empty space.

Down, down, down, he fell until gradually he felt his bottom touch down on smooth surface that curved so gradually that he made the transition from falling to sliding before he could even tell the difference. And then he was sliding down and across and up again. Then down again, and below he saw Justin and Gus in his lap, sliding up the opposite side. And down again. And Jason was heading back toward them. With a swish!...they passed each other and they were sliding up opposite sides of the crater again a little less each time. Jason tried to dig in his heels but there was nothing but smooth ice and packed snow. There was nothing to halt his progress. Down he went again.

Oh, it was a terrifying, nauseating amusement park ride that seemed to go on and on. But at last the three of them managed to slide slowly enough for them to halt their progress.

Meanwhile, the hunter had walked around to a certain area where a concealed slope curved around and down around the side of the crater. As he walked around, he watched them in amusement as they were trapped by their own inertia.

"Heh! Heh! Heh!" he laughed unkindly, as he approached them where they were huddled together, looking and feeling liked trapped mice in a trap. "I love that! Gets 'em every time!"

"You're a monster!" spat out Jason.

The hunter shrugged.

"Never mind that! Come on! Get up! Time to get you tucked away in your new quarters!"

Justin, Jason and Gus stood up and looked around, taking a good look around at their surroundings for the first time.

They were in a great white bowl of what seemed to be a natural crater. A great, white bowl dropping vertically, then sloping, then flat at the bottom. It was perfectly round and huge; the flat center of the bowl was at least 50 feet diameter. And the walls were at least twice that.

All around the edges of the crater were large curving snow walls as if someone had thrown giant snowballs at the walls and then hollowed them out. Inside each wall was either a cage or else a kind of gypsy caravan. The doors to the cages and caravans had no locks; instead the latches and hasps had all had water poured over them and were encased in a thick layer of ice and therefore frozen shut. And inside each one was a different kind animal. There was a polar bear, a snow leopard, a snow hare, a reindeer, and many others. There was a _very _large wall with the largest of all the caravans. It was the only one without a frozen lock and therefore, Justin and Jason surmised, the hunter's quarters.

Above, the snow had started and the blizzard began to blow in earnest. Strangely enough it seemed to just blow over them, saving them from the worst of the elements. They were below everything. That was why they could not see anything until they were upon it and it was too late. It was perfectly hidden below a perfectly flat plain. Of course, a bit of snow still fell and there was a bit of wind but that is why the hunter had built the snow walls. Everything seemed very well sheltered along the edges. The only way out seemed to be the slope the hunter had come down by.

The hunter marched them over to a caravan beside the cage with the reindeer in it. He opened the door and marched them inside. Jason hung back at the sight of the small space and dragged his feet.

"Come on! Come on!" the hunter said impatiently.

"NO! Please! Please don't put me in there with him!"

"What? He treated you bad?" the hunter asked.

"No, no, it's nothing like that!"

"Then what?"

"Look, he's been locked up for three weeks straight," said Justin, "I expect he's feeling a bit claustrophobic. Isn't there some – "

"Oh, you _expect_ that eh? You know best eh? You a mind reader? You a witch? You a magical man, is that it?" the hunter said nastily.

"No, of course n –"

"Then SHADDAP! The young man has a mouth. He'll use it!" He turned his attention back to Jason, "Go on Angel," he said kindly with a radical change in personality.

"He hasn't mistreated me. It's complicated. It's just not a good idea to put me in a confined space with him right now. Put me anywhere else. Put me with an animal. Put me in solitary. Anything. I'll – I'll – stay with you. You like me, right? Brains and beauty, you said, right?"

Justin was getting really confused at Jason's downright panicked and urgent tone. But he dared not say anything else.

"Mmmm. You're right about that. OK. A thousand American bucks and you can stay the night with me."

"WHAT!" they two other men screamed.

"Hey, this ain't free, you know," the hunter said. "You wanna play, you gotta pay!"

Justin and Jason were dumbfounded. "So…you're a hunter…that hustles?" asked Justin.

"That's right. Hey, I'm not up in the north all the time. Just because I haven't hunted men up till now doesn't mean I haven't met them. And when I'm not hunting, I gotta make a living somehow."

"Well, we wouldn't have to…"play" as you put it," Jason hated the needy, wheedling tone that came into his voice, but this was important to him. "Just…don't put me in there."

"Ohhhh, one of those visits. OK, those are 500."

"Wow, you're really high end, aren't you?" Jason asked sadly.

"High and tight," bragged the hustling hunter. "But you'll never know! BWA HA! HA!"

And, laughing cruelly at them, he shoved Jason forwards and slammed the caravan door. He locked it with a padlock and yelled: "You`ll need extra care so I`m not going to freeze the lock…for now. Don`t make me change my mind. The windows have shutters so close them if the wind gets bothersome. Otherwise…enjoy your new home!"

They heard him crunching across the snow and into the large caravan. They heard the door slam. They were alone.

There were windows on either side of the caravan but only the window in the door was open. They rooted around a bit and found an old kerosene lantern. There was still a little in it. They dug through their things until they found the matches and lit it. Sadly, Jason shut the shutter.

Well, it was cold, but cozy. And they wouldn't be in the dark until a little while anyway.

There was a period of sad and miserable silence. Things looked hopeless.

"Finally, Justin could stand the curiosity no longer. "Jason, why did you resist being put in here with us so violently?"

Jason was hunched against the door. He seemed to be scrunching himself as far as he could away from them.

"Oh, Justin!" his young voice was pure misery. "Do not ask me that!"

He _was_ hunching as far away as he could! "Jason, what is it? Are you in pain?"

"Not physically. But yes, for a few days, I have been…I…I have been very sad. Oh Justin, just let it go! Please, just let it go! I cannot say!"

"Jas'n? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh Gus! Come here, my big boy!"

Jason held out his arms and Gus crawled into them.

"I don't like it in here! It's scary!"

"I know Gus. But it'll be OK. Now listen very carefully. I love you. Nothing will change that. Nothing. There are just some things I can't talk about but it has nothing to do with you. OK?"

"I don't understand," said Gus.

"Neither do I," said Justin pointedly.

"It's just better if I keep my distance." Jason gave a shuddering sigh. "Oh God, Why did he have to shut us up in here? Why did he kidnap us? What does he want! Why did he do this? Why?" He got up and started banging on the door. He ripped open the shutter. "What do you want! Let us out of here! Out! I need out! I need air! Hellllp!"

"Jason! Jason! What's wrong? Stop! Calm down! Everything's going to be OK! There's plenty of air. Just breathe! Just breathe!" Justin came up and tried to rub his shoulder but Jason jerked away as if he were burned.

"Don't touch me!" he choked out in a tortured voice.

"Jason, what on earth…?" Justin reached out again but Jason shoved him roughly away. "I said don't touch me! Justin don't you get it!"

"Get WHAT! What's wrong?"

"I can't be near you! I can't let you touch me anymore. _I_ can't touch you anymore! It- it just hurts too much!"

"Jason! What are you talking about!"

"Justin, don't you understand? Can't you just leave – don't you – Justin, I love you!"

He clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide, as if he'd just confessed to high treason or eating a baby. Justin finally slowly backed away and then slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Oh," he said.

"Oh! Oh! That's all?"

"Justin looked at him with sad eyes. "What more did you want?"

"I don't – I don't know! Something! Anything!" Jason sadly slid the shutter closed at last and slid to the floor as well. He buried his face in his arms and shook with silent sobs. He had never felt so bereft, so completely alone in his life, not even in his stint in Stockwell's tower.

Finally he heard Justin's soft voice ask, "How long?"

"Not long...Sometime within the last three days. I don't really know exactly when. We left town and I was fine. And then sometime over the trip, I watched you with Gus and admired you more and more. I sat behind you all day and we all needed to scrunch together at night and I just came to love it more and more. Now I love it so much, I can barely stand it. But all through the trip it was Brian this and Brian that and I knew it could never be. You never even noticed me. I've been about as much of a piece of baggage as one of the panniers! Do you have any idea how much that hurts! Do you! First I was alone, and then finally, finally, I wasn't! And now, God forgive me! I wish I was alone and back in Stockwell's tower again! At least then, I knew where I stood. Now, I have everything! Now...I have nothing!"

Jason wept.

Justin so much wanted to comfort him but he knew any touch from him would be too painful and seem patronizing. He wanted to deny Jason's accusations but then he stopped. If he was honest, hadn't he been indeed eating his meals in furtive, hasty spurts, treating sleep as if it were an annoying time waster, and then hurrying them both onto the snowmobile again and driving north, north, ever northwards? If he was honest, hadn't he been pushing the snowmobile across the ice and snow faster and faster and faster? And hadn't it felt the faster he went, the more he seemed to stay in place. Oh God! What was wrong with him?

For the first time, in a long time Justin looked at his two companions, really _looked._ He was shocked. Gus was confused and unhappy and nuzzled his head into Jason's lap and tried to comfort him. ("Don't worry Jas'n, I love you! I love you this much!" He stretched out his chubby arms as far as they could go.) But wait. He wasn't chubby. He was pale and thin and only his ski jacket arms poofed out. He was not the happy, chubby toddler he had left the loft with. If he thought about it, he wasn't getting enough to eat or exercise since being strapped onto the snowmobile all day every day. Oh God, this could not go on!

And Jason was miserable and in the throes of unrequited love and he hadn't even noticed! He _had_ been dragging him around like a big slab of meat!

"Oh, Jason! You're right! I have been taking you for granted. I didn't realize! I'm so –"

But at that moment he heard something faintly from outside the caravan. He shushed everyone and listened hard. And then it came again.

"Sons of Adam! Sons of Adam! Children of men! Answer me! Answer me!"

"I hear you! I hear you! Who are you? Where are you?" yelled Justin.

But the voice did not hear them. "Sons of Adam! Sons of Adam! Can you hear me! Can you hear me! Open your window if you hear me! Children of men, if you have ears, for the love of Santa hear me!"

So Justin opened the shutter facing the back of the caravan and yelled, "We hear you! We hear you! Who are you!"

"Oh, by Santa's beard! Thank goodness! I am the reindeer next door! The time has come to escape! I will help you, if you promise to free me!"

"How is it you are able to talk?" asked Justin.

"I am no ordinary reindeer," the reindeer boasted. "I am one of the Elite! One of the original Eight! I am Comet!"

"Comet! Like Santa's reindeer!" screamed Gus.

"Yes, little one! Just like that! That fool..." (this word was thrown out like an epithet)..."captured me about a week ago and I dared not reveal my true nature. But I _must_ escape and return to Santa before the 24th. I am growing desperate! I have been calling for the help of men for three days now! And now you have come! You must help me!"

"You called us? I don't understand!"

"There's no time to explain. Once we're away, I'll try but for now we must make haste!"

"Why haven't you escaped before, by yourself!

"All the rest around me are just dumb animals. Plus you have one thing that no one else here does!"

"What's that!"

"Thumbs!" Comet said ruefully.

They all smiled at that. Then Justin's eyes widened and everything came to him in a flash.

"Wait! If you're one of Santa's reindeer then you must know where the Ice King lives!"

"Well, of course! His castle overlooks the village!"

"If we help you, will you take us there!"

"Well I can take you to the gates! It is said no one enters into the Ice King's palace and lives to tell the tale!"

"That's fine! We'd gladly help you! But we're locked in!"

Comet laughed a laugh that was as rich as dark chocolate.

"That's easy enough! The fool stole these caravans from a band of gypsies who, among other things, were magicians for a living! Search around the floor, there should be a trapdoor in the floor."

So they searched around, and sure enough Justin found a ring and he pulled and just like that, a good-sized trapdoor opened up and one, two, three, they were free!

They all carefully ran around to Comet's cage but there a new obstacle awaited them. The latch to the cage was encased deep in a thick layer of ice.

"What are we to do now?" asked Jason.

Justin's eyes widened. "The lamp!" he cried and sprinted back.

"We'll be right back, Comet!" Gus said, He stroked his snout lovingly, "You're so pretty!" Comet snorted in pleasure.

The other two ran back after Justin and then watched him as he popped back up through the trapdoor. Quickly, he blew out the lamp. With a few hard kicks born of desperation, he kicked out a floorboard. It turned out to be rather easy as the wood was half rotten. He grabbed Gus's pack and dug deep and grabbed a small shirt and wrapped it around the end of the plank. Then he opened the lamp and poured out the last of the kerosene onto the cloth. There wasn't much but it would have to do. He grabbed the matches and dropped back out and ran back to Comet. The others were mystified as to what he was doing.

Justin gathered them together and lit a match in the lee of the wind. But it was too strong and the match blew out. He tried again with the same result.

"Dammit!" Justin swore in frustration.

"Papa! Bad word!" cried Gus.

"Sorry, Gus! I'll put two quarters in the swear jar when we get home but for now, this is an emergency!" He looked down. "There's only one thing for it! We've got to light them all!"

"But then we won't have any way to make fire at all!" cried Jason.

"If this works we won't need them anymore! Ok, come on! Everyone as close together as possible!"

They hunched together in a circle and Justin lit the match and shielded it with his hand. It fluttered wildly but held enough for him to drop in into the box. With a WHOOSH! The entire box it up as all the matches caught on fire. This lit the box on fire and for a moment there was a small fire on the ice.

Justin hurriedly dipped the kerosene soaked shirt into the fire and it caught with a WHOMP! He held the makeshift torch to the ice lock.

"My, my! The things you Sons of Adam do with those thumbs!" Comet said admiringly…and a little enviously.

Justin smiled a little and held the torch to the ice steadily. It slicked over and began to drip.

They all hunched over the torch desperately trying to keep it out of the wind. The ice block began to drip steadily, then faster and faster.

"Come on! Come on!" Justin muttered desperately.

Overhead, the storm continued to rage. The wind continued filter down. They blocked as best they could and slowly, so slowly, the ice lock melted, melted, melted away.

The fire flickered. The accelerant was wearing out.

"NO! Come on! Hold on!" Justin urged.

"Hold on! Just a little more!" they all urged over and over.

More time passed. Everyone was tense and hopeful and anxious all at the same time. The lock was halfway gone.

The fire flickered, sputtered and died completely. The lock was only half gone. The ice that was there refroze completely.

The torch clattered on the ground.

"No!" Justin whispered, "No, no, no!" he dropped to his knees is despair.

Jason hugged Gus a little ways away. Even Comet bowed his head and all of them grieved a little in their own way.

"Good work, Son of Adam! I think I should be able to care of it now," Comet lifted his head where he had simply been examining the lock.

"What?" Justin lifted his head. Tears had frozen to his cheeks like diamonds. "What did you say?"

"Do not mourn, Son of Adam," said Comet, "Your efforts shall not be in vain. But you should stand back."

After Justin had moved back, Comet, turned around, aimed carefully and kicked the ice lock with his powerful back legs. Two more kicks and it shattered and the door flew open.

Comet backed out and stretched. "Ahhhh! That's better! And now let us be off! Oh! But I can only carry two of you. And you must leave everything behind. Carry only some things you can carry on your person.

"Two! But there are three of us! We're a family! A team! We all need to get out of here!"

"No Justin," Jason said softly, "We're not."

Justin turned in confusion. "What did you say?"

"We're not," Jason repeated, "We're not family. You and Brian and Gus are the family. And you're job right now is to go get Brian and make that complete. I'm just some kid you picked up along the way. It won't –"

Justin strode over and grabbed him by the shoulders roughly. Well, as roughly as a little blond twink could grab roughly, at any rate. "Jason, stop that! You are not just some kid! You're important to me! You're important to Gus! And we're not leaving you alone here!"

"Yah! You're comin, Jas'n!" cried Gus, launching himself somewhere at Jason's leg.

"Gus! Is there anything you'd like to bring to show Daddy? If there is, this would be the time to go get it," said Justin gently.

"OK, Papa! I need to get somethin'! I'll be right back though! Don't leave without me!" He ran off.

We won't little Son of Man! But hurry!" Comet said.

"We're not leaving you here!" repeated Justin stubbornly.

"You have to! Don't you see? It wouldn't make any difference if I went. Brian wouldn't know who I was; it wouldn't help anything. _You_ need to go and help him, break this spell or curse or whatever it is over him. And Gus can't be left behind! You have to go and you have to leave me behind!"

Justin looked deep into those too blue eyes that reminded him so much of himself. He saw fear but a firm resolution.

He crushed him to himself in a consuming bear hug. "Oh Jason! I'm so sorry if I made you feel like baggage or just some kid! You are so much more than that! If life has taught me anything there are many different kinds of families and like it or not, you are part of mine, now and forever! And when we get back to Pittsburgh, you'll find that you will be part of an even bigger, more loving, sometime all smothering, family than you can ever imagine and it will make up for your years of loneliness, I promise!"

Jason looked sadly up at Justin and shook his head. He did what he had been longing to do for the last two days and brushed a few fingers through his sunshine gold hair and moved lower and cupped his cheek into his small hand. "No. I shall never see Pittsburgh. I must stay here. You must leave me. Don't worry. It won't be so bad. He likes me. Sort of. I think. Well, more than he likes you, anyway."

And instead of pulling away, Justin _leaned into_ his hand and smiled like an angel. He hugged Jason closer and the sheer beauty of his smile and the feel of him, and the fact that he was _not rejected_ splintered Jason's heart like shards of glass.

"What? You don't think I'm leaving you with that asshole do you? I don't know how we're getting back, but however we do, we're coming back for you! I promise!"

"But how?"

I don't know. But we – I will make sure of it! Look, Jason, you're right! We can never be lovers, not in that way. My heart belongs to Bri, in that way, and his to me. There's no one else in the world who wants to, who would rescue him except for me, and I want to because he's a part of me. But just because I'm not in love with you, doesn't mean I don't love you. There are many kinds of love in this world and I do love you and I swear I will be back for you. OK!"

And he cupped Jason's cheek in return and bent down and kissed him.

It was a sweet, tender kiss, extended, closed mouth, but so beautiful it made Jason's entire being ache for more. It was affection and love, and fatherly and brotherly ownership. Jason felt as if he was being branded as his and in a way he was, branded into the Taylor-Kinney family. Jason still didn't understand how Justin could or would come back for him, still didn't really believe it was possible, but in that kiss he knew that wherever he roamed, wherever he ended up, he would always be, as Justin had said, a part of that family, now and forever.

"Come, Sons of Adam, who are coming! Come! My time is short and I feel the pull strongly now! There is still a long way to go, and not much time!" Comet was fairly dancing with impatience.

Justin and Jason pulled apart and Justin called, "Yes, we're just waiting on Gus now!" and as if on cue, Gus came running around the corner of the snow shelter that held their dilapidated caravan.

"I got it! I got it! I'm ready! I'm ready!" Gus called. "Are we all ready to go?"

"No, Gus. Comet can only carry two passengers so Jason's going to stay with the hunter while we're gone."

Gus' lip started to wobble, so Justin hurried on, "But as soon as we go get your Daddy, we're going to come back and get him! Right?"

Gus smiled. "Right! OK! Gimme a kiss goodbye, Jas'n?" He turned and puckered prettily.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, little man!" Jason knelt on the freezing ice and held out his arms.

Gus flew into them, and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Jason didn't understand how it was possible but his heart broke again, all over again as he realized this was the last time he would likely ever hold this little miracle in his arms ever again. But he hid it well. Or so he thought.

"Are you crying, Jas'n?" asked Gus worriedly. "There's ices on your face."

"Tears of happiness," Jason lied, "Now you go on! Go get your Daddy!"

Yayyy! Daddy!" And just like that, Gus' attention was diverted. He ran over to Justin, who helped him onto Comet's back. Then he climbed on behind him.

"What are you bringing to Daddy?" he asked Gus.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise," said Gus soberly. "But I brought something for you, too." He pulled out the flattened rose. It unfurled and straightened again but this time it was not so fresh and looked a little peaked.

"Oh dear!" said Justin, "We'd better hurry! Let's go, Comet! Go! Jason, we'll be back! Back soon! I promise!"

"Hang onto me with your knees! Clench as tight as you want! Try to avoid my mane. Little one, you may hold my neck! Not you, though!" he admonished Justin. "For fear you should strangle me! Ready! Here we go then!"

He leaped away over the ice, once, twice, three times. And then he leaped and…just didn't hit the ground! He leaped again and he was higher. It was as if he were running up a large flight of invisible stairs. He ran faster, higher and higher and made a round of the crater once. Then he homed in and jumped steeply up and away. Everybody waved and Jason waved until they disappeared into the blizzard at the top.

Suddenly the quiet closed in upon him like a physical being. He felt the cold digging its way into his bones and he realized how alone he was. Utterly, utterly isolated and alone. But then he squared his shoulders and marched back to the caravan. This was for the greater good.

He went up through the trapdoor, grabbed the panniers, and then went out again, closing the trapdoor behind him. Then he went around and walked over to the hustling hunter's caravan and faced his front door.

The hunter's caravan was much larger and shinier than any of the others. It was painted a bright yellow with the words THE MAGNIFICENT ROLETTI S in big curving script along the side. There were curtains on the window.

Hmmm…the Roletti s…They must have been the family of gypsies that this ass had stolen everything off. And here he was, shacked up in the best room with curtains on the window and probably a heater while they froze their tails off in the dark.

"I don't think so!" thought Jason, "Not anymore!"

Grasping the panniers by their handles like suitcases, he strode up to the yellow caravan's door. He put one "suitcase" down and banged on the door loudly with one fist.

There was a shocked silence.

"Come on! Come on! Open up!" And he banged loudly with the side of his fist, like an irate slumlord and kept banging until he got a response.

It wasn't long before he got one. The bright yellow door was at last thrown open. The hustling hunter filled the doorway.

"What're you doing here?" he asked in stupefied astonishment.

"There's no heat or light in the other caravan and it's dirty enough to give one the plague!" Jason explained firmly as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "So I'm moving in here with you! Let me in!"

"But – but – How'd you get out? And where are the others?" The hunter craned his neck and looked around as if he expected Gus and Justin to pop out of some hidey-hole at any moment. But of course, there was nothing.  
"They're not here. They escaped with your reindeer. There's only me left and I'm not going back in that dark hovel alone! I'll explain everything when we're both inside! Let me in, you're letting the heat out! _You_ have heat, I assume?"

"Of course I do! But – "

"Well then, move over! Let me in!" Jason said aggressively.

"Hold up! I told you, it's five – "

"NO! There's only the two of us now and I'm TELLING YOU…If you don`t let me in right now, it`ll be MY foot up YOUR high and mighty ASS!"

And with that, Jason headbutted the older man right in the solar plexus. Picking up both panniers again, he shoved and shouldered his way inside like an unwelcome mother-in-law.

The door slammed shut.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

_Meanwhile…_

When Comet reached the blizzard, visibility went to zero and it grew intensely cold. However, Comet continued to climb aggressively and moved quickly and easily forward as if he knew where he was going.

"Are you sure this is the way?" yelled Justin, "I can't see a thing! I'm completely lost!"

"Rudolph is usually in charge of navigation!" called Comet. "I am speed! But don't worry! I feel the call so strongly; it is like I am being pulled with a string! This is the way, never fear!"

"And now Sons of Adam," he continued, you will see why where I am from, I am called the Elite! You will know why I am called COMET!"

And he leaped once more and…BOOM! took off! The ride smoothed out and the wind they generated moved the ice and wind and snow out of their way and once more, Justin and Gus found themselves whooshing through a white swirling tunnel. However, instead of the North Wind's icy influence, Comet seemed to glow with an internal light and heat that made the ride bearable and even enjoyable.

The air behind them began to heat up and suddenly…WHOOOOOSSSHHH! A fiery tail lit up the night behind them and indeed, Justin and Gus now knew why it was the reindeer was called Comet!

The fire tail warmed their backs nicely and Comet flew on, across the plain, over a river, across a forest in a heartbeat. And then there was the black ocean and they were over it, and Comet still went on and on, faster and faster, as fast as a rocket!

Despite this, it still took them all night to travel over the dark plain of the ocean. The blizzard stopped and they could see everything by the light of the fire and yet there was nothing to see.

Finally, with the dawn of the next day, the 23rd, there was another BOOM! And Comet slowed out of hyperspeed. Below them was a large village in the round with a large brown castle in the center. The brown castle had many turrets and from every turret waved a friendly red flag.

Overshadowing the village was a large mountain and on the top of this mountain was another castle, even larger than the brown one. However, this castle was white and was made out of snow and ice. Indeed, many of the turrets of this castle were simply large, overgrown icicles, with cruelly sharp points. The walls were ice blocks, the portcullis leading in was a grid made of icicles and the whole thing was iced over with decorative snow.

Comet leaped over and landed in front of the open portcullis.

"Here I must leave you, Sons of Adam! Thank-you for helping me! I will be sure to tell Santa who it was who helped me. But don't worry, little one! I happen to know you were already on the nice list."

"Thanks for the ride, Comet! I love you!" enthused Gus, giving him a last hug.

"And I, you, little one! Farewell! And try to come out alive!" he called, jumping away down the mountain toward his beloved village.

Justin waved his thanks and farewell as well. Then both he and Gus ran through the portcullis, across the frozen and dead courtyard and through the imposing gates of the castle of the Ice King.

TBC


	11. What Happened With Brian

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fanfic only All QAF belong to Cowlip and any usage is for fun and non profit use. Any guest stars are made up by me tho. Enjoy!

A/N: So, How'm I doing? Please read and review!

THE ICE KING

Chapter 11

What Happened With Brian

And now...and _now..._ you simply _must _be wondering what happened to Brian after the Ice King exploded off the roof carrying him off and away from Justin who was tossed in the corner the way someone tosses a bag of ice into the freezer.

And you _must_ be wondering why I've taken so long to tell you. Well, that is simply because the things that happened to Brian are so much more straightforward than what happened to Justin, that is takes almost no time at all to tell you.

HEY! Hey you! And you! And you in the third row! And YOU! Yes, especially YOU! I said ALMOST no time to tell you. Sit your ass back down! That's better! Now if I may continue...? Thank you.

The Ice King blasted off with Brian high into the air. He gathered all his freezing forces, the air, the snow, and the ice and used them to surround himself with a neverending blizzard, a cyclone of cold. And riding this blizzard, he carried Brian all the way back to the North. And because the Ice King was and is a powerful supernatural being made for the cold, made _of_ cold, and because Brian was safe in his cocoon of ice, they needed no stops. And so, a trip that took Justin a matter of days travel including air travel via the North Wind and 23 days of adventuring, took the Ice King only 23 minutes to complete.

As the Ice King approached his castle, he made a sweeping gesture and swept away all the ice and snow, leaving only a cushion of wind to sit on. Santa's village was visible but it was small because they were high above his own castle and approaching it from above.

"Wake up, My Treasure," said the Ice King, and the very power of his words caused Brian's ice cocoon to crack and shatter in a million pieces. Brian stirred and blinked and then opened his eyes. They were brown as usual but the Ice King detected that they were a slightly more lukewarm brown color than before.

Brian gave a cold smile but snuggled into the Ice King's snowy robe as if it were made of the warmest furs. "MMMM," he groaned in pleasure, "Hello. Where are we?"

"We are approaching my palace," answered the Ice King, "It is down there." He pointed.

Brian looked. "It's very beautiful. But it's hardly perfect."

The Ice King laughed. "No, my dear, it is not. That is not the perfect thing I shall show you."

"Then what is?" asked Brian impatiently.

"All in good time," was the only thing the Ice King would say.

"What is that place at the foot of the mountain?"

"Brian!" the Ice King boomed, "I have taken you under my wing and granted you My protection and patronage but you must not forget your place! I am the Terrible and Great, the Powerful and Majestic Ice King and you must address me as you would a king!"

"Yes Your Majesty. I'm sorry, Your Majesty," apologized Brian. Not many things in this world intimidated Brian but flying 1000 feet up pressed against a giant man made out of ice was one of them. He figured it would probably be best not to piss this guy off.

"That's all right," replied the Ice King.

"What is that place, Your Majesty?" Brian asked again.

"It is Santa's village," answered the Ice King.

"Santa's village! But that's...that's..."

"A children's story? A fairy tale?" the Ice King finished for him in amusement.

'Well, yes! Uh...You Majesty."

"The Ice King smiled at his submission and replied, "What better way to keep something hidden than to convince everyone it doesn't exist! If nobody looks, nobody finds!"

And laughing in joy at Brian's open-mouthed astonishment, the Ice King swept them both into the courtyard and then into the castle itself.

There was a fabulous Great Hall with an enormous cut ice staircase. To the right and left were two huge arched doorways. The Ice King swept him through the left door but it really didn't matter. Both doors led to the same place.

They turned a corner and went down a long hall that seemed like a mile.(since it was) All along this hall was the most fabulous artwork and tapestries you could imagine. They depicted scenes so sad they would make the most hard-hearted person cry. Others were so funny they would have had the most depressed person rolling on the floor in hysterics. Brian thought they were all lovely but he always ended with "But they are not perfect." The Ice King would only laugh and press him onward. There was a turn to the right and there was an enormous set of double doors on their left.

The Ice King blustered his way in through these doors and Brian found himself in a room that was as large as two football fields and twice as high as any cathedral. It was as cold as a deep freeze but Brian didn`t notice.

At the opposite end of the room was an enormous throne, ornately and delicately ice sculpted with decorations and pictures and symbols. It was the most beautiful thing Brian had seen. On the left and right were two smaller, simpler ice thrones.

Brian commented on the thrones especially the most beautiful one but he finished with, "But it's not perfect."

"No. That is my throne and the two smaller ones belong to the four winds. But they are not the perfect thing I have brought you to see."

"Then what is?"

"All in good time," was all the Ice King would say.

"Why are there only two thrones for four winds?" asked Brian.

"Because although they are twins, the east wind is always as far from the west as they can possibly be. They never meet and so there is no need for an extra throne. As for the North and South Winds, their nature will be revealed when you find the perfection you seek. But they too share a throne. So there is only need for two thrones."

"How sad for twins to be separated forever," commented Brian.

"Do you really think so?" asked the Ice King shrewdly.

Brian thought about it. "No, not really," he admitted.

In the exact center of the room, a giant compass was cut into the floor. It marked every angle and direction there was. In the center of the floor, in the center of the compass, a hole was cut into the ice signifying the exact center of the compass and of the floor.

"The center of that compass is the exact point of the real North Pole. Standing on that spot, the only direction left to go is south. You will be on top of the world!"

At his permission, Brian stood in the hole and revelled that he was in the spot he had always dreamed of...literally.

"Very impressive, Your Majesty. But this is hardly the perfect thing."

"No. You are right," said the Ice King.

"Then what is?" asked Brian clambering out of the hole.

"All in good time," was all the Ice King would say.

Brian stood in front of the Ice King submissively but full of pent up frustration. "_Please_, Your Majesty, I have travelled all this way, left my home, my business, and all my family to see this perfect thing! If I don't see it soon the curiosity will KILL ME! Please, please show it to me!" Brian's face was blue and his eyes were definitely less hazel. Although he did not realize it, his heart a solid lump of ice, pumping ice water through his veins.

"Yes. You have waited long and I will set you on your quest soon. I have one more thing to do first. Stay here," said the Ice King.

He moved away from Brian a bit and yelled, "NORTH! EAST! COME TO ME!"

A great wind blew through the throne room and from the massive doors blew the entities known as the North and East wind. The North Wind you are familiar with and the East Wind was similar but a lot of the faces they melded into were Asian in nature. They both swept up to the Ice King and made obeisance.

"What is your desire, O King?" they asked.

"Blow around the world until you get to Pittsburgh. Find Justin Taylor and set him on his journey here. East, you will need to help North as he can only travel north. Cause blizzards and snowstorms and mayhem until you get there and bring the blond to me!"

"Master! We obey!" The two winds combined and chanted "Snow and blow! Snow and blow! Snow and Blow!" They followed the compass point Northeast...well, southeast for a bit, out the doors again, out the castle and around the world causing fierce cold and mayhem wherever they went. Eventually East dropped off North and he met up with Justin. But you know that part of the story so we'll just go back to Brian.

After the winds left, the Ice King turned and swept past Brian, past the compass, to a clear spot in the floor near and a little to one side of his throne. He pointed a finger and shot a cold blue beam of pure, clean cold shot out of the tip. It hit the floor and began to cut into it, to carve it. The snow began to fly. The ice King began to move his hand slowly at first, and then faster and faster until it became a blur. Brian tried to move closer to see what he was doing but he was driven back. Snow was blown high in the air and all over.

At last the Ice King stopped. The snow settled. The Ice King blew with a slow steady breath and blew the snow away as someone blows away the shavings from an eraser after scrubbing out a most pesky mistake. Brian gaped.

A large square had been cut into the ice. Inside the square was a grid of small squares. The grid was 64 squares high and 64 squares across, making a total of 4,096 squares. Each square had a random letter. The Ice King shot out one square and Brian could see that it was a huge sliding puzzle. The lettered squares would move up, down, left and right, each sliding into the one space left.

"Within this puzzle is a single phrase and a single solution. When you solve it, it will be because you have found the perfect thing that you seek."

"It's – it's so beautiful! It's almost perfect in itself! But not quite."

"No. Not quite," agreed the Ice King, "Good luck, Brian." He went over and sat on his throne above Brian and watched him as one might watch his child playing on the floor. Which, in a way, he was.

And so, Brian knelt down and started. And what do you know? The first thing he discovered was that the letters were stuck fast. They wouldn't slide at all.

"Hey! They won't move! What's the deal?"

"Keep trying," was all the Ice King would say.

"And so, Brian kept trying. And trying. And trying. Time seemed to slow down but of course, it didn't. It marched on, and Brian kept trying and trying. In fact, he kept trying to move that first piece for an entire week. It was, in fact, that entire week that Justin and Gus spent at Ian's, in the Garden of Eternal Summer.

Finally, at the end of the week, but to Brian what seemed only like 15 minutes or so, he again raised his head rather stiffly and complained, "It still won't move. I don't understand."

"Keep trying," was all the Ice King would say.

"Justin's smart. I bet he could help me," said Brian.

SHHHTKK! A square slid.

The Ice King smiled.

"Ahhhh, but he would not! I expect he's angry with me," mused Brian.

The puzzle froze solid again.

"Why do you say that, My Treasure?" asked the Ice King.

"I left him without a second thought. Plus I yelled at my little boy. He was terribly angry with me."

SHHHTKK! A square slid.

"I should not have yelled at my Sonny Boy. Oh, my little boy! My little, little boy!"

SHHTKK! SHHTKK! This earned him two squares before it froze completely again.

"I shall never see him again. He will never forgive me." Brian's icy heart took over again.

"Why do you say that?" asked the Ice King.

"Because if I was him I wouldn't," answered Brian.

"But he is not you. Perhaps one day he will surprise you."

"The letters...won't move," said Brian, struggling.

"Keep trying, My Treasure," was all the Ice King would say.

And so, Brian kept trying. And trying. And trying. Time slowed again. Brian slowed. Eventually, he became a living statue, focussed on his one task. The four winds came and went. The Ice King was needed elsewhere from time to time and he came and went. Brian heard them on some level but he didn't understand their speech. It was like the roar of the ocean. He didn't move and he was focussed on his single task. Day after day he knelt there unmoving, uncaring, trying and trying. His body slowed down. His heart slowed down. Everything slowed down.

Finally, there came a day when the Ice King was needed in the Midwest of North America to sweep down and cause a terrible blizzard. He told Brian he would be back soon. Brian nodded once almost imperceptibly and the Ice King left.

A day passed.

And so it was that Brian was alone and frozen alive when the enormous throne room doors were pushed open and Justin and Gus appeared. They saw Brian and dashed toward him.

And that is what happened with Brian.

JGJGJGJGJGGJGJ

Meanwhile, back at the crater, Jason had strong-armed his way into the hunter`s caravan and plopped himself down into a seat and refused to move.

The hunter yelled. He threatened. He cajoled. He bargained. He begged on bended knee. Jason refused to move. He tried to throw Jason out but Jason just let his body relax into a dead weight and the hunter could not pick him up enough to throw him out. So finally, he just sat heavily down in an armchair across from Jason and sat there staring at the younger man.

"I am glad to see that you have accepted your fate at last," Jason said serenely, "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"You're my prisoner," the hunter said stubbornly, "Prisoners aren't supposed to be in comfortable quarters."

"Perhaps not. But it's too cold out there to survive the night. And as I said, there's only the two of us now. So you might as well accept me. I refuse to be alone in the dark."

"And I want nothing more to be left alone," grumbled the hunter.

"Then you shouldn't have compelled us to come back with you!" yelled Jason angrily.

"I explained that. I never hunted man before."

"Fool! You cannot hunt man like a dumb animal and expect him to accept being treated like one!"

"Why not?" asked the hunter genuinely wanting to know.

Jason looked at him incredulously, "Because men are NOT dumb animals. They won't accept such inhumane treatment without putting up a fight! Would you?"

The hunter ignored the question and instead asked one of his own. "How _did_ you escape?"

"The gypsies, you stole all this from, these Rolettis, were magicians among other things. There was a trapdoor in the floor. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a trapdoor in all the caravans. Yes! Look! There's a ring in the floor near the back in here as well! Didn't you ever wonder about that?"

"I just thought it was decorative," said the hunter sulkily.

Jason's look of disgust said it all.

"Where did your companions go?"

"The reindeer you captured was one of Santa's reindeer. We liberated him and they flew off to finish their trip to the North Pole. They were seeking the Ice King."

"Santa's reindeer...Ice King...there's no such thing..." he mumbled.

"Quite obviously, there must be. Since my friend and his little boy are gone."

The hunter had nothing to say to that.

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's usually just me. I don't have a lot of social skills. I – I don't really know what to do now."

"Well, you could start by asking me if I'd like to take my coat off...maybe offer me a cup of tea."

"OK – Uh...would you like to take your coat off? Can I make you some tea...uhh, what's your name?"

Jason shrugged out of his coat. "I'm Jason. And what's your name?"

"Hunter."

"No, that's what you are. What's your name?"

"Hunter."

"So...you're a hustling hunter _named_ Hunter?"

"That's right."

Jason sighed. "Of course you are. Why not? Well, yes, thank you Hunter. I'd love some tea."

JGJGJGJGJGJG

Justin and Gus ran across the enormous throne room and over to Brian.

"Daddy! Daddy! I missed you so much!" Gus shrieked.

"Bri! It's Justin! Bri! I've come to take you home!"

Justin and Gus ran right up to Brian and then stopped dead. Gus whimpered in fear and grabbed onto Justin's leg. Justin's eyes widened in horror.

Brian knelt there on the ice as usual. With a horrible scraping sound, in one quick movement, his head turned sideways and looked at them.

His face, neck, hands, everywhere, were blue. His lips were bloodless. His eyes were colorless, like looking into irises made of ice water. His once brown hair was coated with white ice and stiffened into icicles so sharp they would cut your finger. And when he spoke, even his voice was sharp, brittle and cold.

"Jussss-tinnn. What…are you…doing…here?" he rasped.

"I – I came. I've come to take you home, Brian. "Justin was a little confused. "I came to rescue you."

"Rescue? I…don't…understand."

"I saw you get abducted by the Ice King. And then the North Wind told us about the goblin's glass. We've been travelling to come get you ever since."

"Twat," Brian said in what was supposed to be an affectionate way. He smiled and it was terrible to behold. "The Ice King didn't abduct me. I went with him. He promised to show me something. Something perfect."

"But then why would he send for us? And what have you been doing all this time?"

"I'm trying to solve this puzzle." Brian turned his head back with another horrible scraping noise, "Maybe he thought you could help me."

SHHTKK! A piece moved.

"Finally! That's the first time a piece has moved in…in…well in a long time."

"Brian?" Justin asked carefully, "How long have you been working on this thing?"

"I don't know. A few hours maybe. A day maybe. No. Maybe a few…" His head scraped sideways again. "It can't have been more than a few days. Can it?"

"Brian, it's been 23 days. You've been working on that puzzle for 23 days."

"It's nearly Christmas!" shrieked Gus, "Aren't you coming home for Christmas, Daddy!"

"Gus? Is that my Sonny Boy?"

SHHTTKKK! A piece moved.

"Yes Daddy, it's me. Me n' Just'n came a long, long way to get you. A long, LONG way," he reiterated.

"Oh, Sonny boy! I'm so sorry! But I can't go. Not yet!"

"But why, Daddy?"

"I have to solve this puzzle. The Ice King told be when I solve it, he'll show me something…something perfect!" He turned back to the puzzle. It was frozen solid again.

"I don't get it! What could be more perfect than Christmas morning?" Gus asked, genuinely confused.

"Brian! You have to listen to me! You've been working at this thing for days! It's frozen solid! Don't you get it! You'll never solve it! You'll never solve it because there is nothing that's perfect!"

"No! No, he wouldn't lie to me! There must be a way. There must be a solution!"

Justin took out the rose from his pocket. It straightened out and unfurled as usual, but it was very limp and delicate. In consternation, Justin watched a petal fall. That had never happened before. There wasn't much time.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Jason and Hunter had tea and then dinner and then just relaxed a bit. But at last it was time to think about going to bed. Hunter wanted to march Jason out to a prison caravan but Jason saw now that he was acting out of fear and just flatly refused.

"Hey! I told you, It's five hundred to stay with all…."

"Stop it!" Justin interrupted. "You can quit that because we both know it's just bravado. None of that is going to happen. On both ends," he said meaningfully.

"Well then, where are you gonna sleep? Cuz' it's not gonna be with me! Not unless you fork over the baby grand for all th..."

"Stop it!" Jason said again. "And you are hardly "all that" anyway. You sleep in your own bed and I shall use the bedroll and sleep on the floor. Look, it'll be just like a sleepover."

"A sleepover?" Hmm. I've never done that before."

"Boy, you _have_ been alone for a long time haven't you?"

"All my life. Well, my adult life anyway."

"What a huge, huge surprise!" thought Jason. Out loud he asked, "And what about when you were a kid?"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Hunter yelled. Jason was shocked.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Sorry. I just – I just don't talk about my childhood a lot. Anyway, tell me about a sleepover. What are you supposed to do?"

"We get ready for bed. Put on pajamas if we got 'em. Maybe make some hot chocolate. Relax in bed and talk some more. Then...just, go to sleep."

"That sounds OK. Do you have pajamas?"

"Yes."

"OK. You can dress behind that curtain," Hunter showed him a place near the back of the caravan. While Jason did that, Hunter put some milk on the stove to heat for the hot chocolate. Then, when Jason was dressed, Hunter took his turn. Jason was stirring the milk when he heard a sulky: "I only have bottoms."

"I don't mind if you don't."

"I dunno. Guess not."

"OK then. Come on out."

Hunter came out, in silk pajama bottoms and Jason was amazed. He knew the hunter was big and broad but he had always thought maybe some of that was just multi-layering. Nope. Hunter was big, bronzed and beautiful. Wide, broad pecs, big, defined arms and a chiselled 8 pack. Jason turned back to the milk and stirred and tried to ignore the resounding jackpot bells going off in his head. Hadn't he _just _told him that there'd be none of that going on?

Hunter sat on his bunk and watched Jason. "Don't let it burn."

"I won't." Jason focussed on the milk with a steely determination.

A few minutes passed.

And then suddenly he was there, right behind him, "I can take over," Hunter said.

Jason jumped. Hunter's arms snaked around him, grabbing the pot handle so the milk wouldn't spill with one hand and grabbing his waist with the other. Jason felt himself pressed against a solid wall of what seemed 200 lbs of solid man muscle. And Lord help him, he loved it!

Hunter seemed to like it too. He moved his big hand from his waist to his stomach and began to rub lazy circles on it with his palm. With his other hand he continued to stir the hot milk. Jason waited for Hunter to let him go.

But he didn't. He only continued to hold Jason prisoner against his body with one beefy arm and make those slow, torturous circles on his tummy. Jason had never felt anything so erotic in his entire life. His knees grew weak and he leaned back for more support and Hard Hunter was there to give it. Jason grabbed onto that torturous forearm and tried to pull it off so he could move away. It wouldn't move.

"Don't go." He heard a needy voice.

"Hunter? I thought we talked about this. This isn't necessary. The hustling...you don't need...I don't want...Oh God, why does that have to feel so _good!"_

"I'm not hustling, I promise," Hunter whispered, "I want to do this. I needed to see what it felt like to have you in my arms."

"And how does it feel?"

"God help me! It feels...it feels so good!"

"It feels good for me too. I don't understand. I was in love with Justin a little while ago. I made him go away though, He's married. And now this. Hunter, what the hell is going on here?" He looked up and saw the greenest eyes he d ever seen looking down.

He was hypnotized.

"I don't know," Hunter whispered back.

They moved closer.

They kissed.

JGJGJGGJGJGJGJGJG

Justin was putting the rose in his buttonhole for safekeeping when he heard: "I know something perfect!" It was Gus.

Brian's head scraped back with that horrible noise. "Oh yeah, little man? And what's that?"

A petal fell.

"I wanna show you somethin' first! I made it just for you, Daddy!" Gus rummaged around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Papa Justin told me to draw something that made me happy that first night when we started out. I didn't finish so I hadta keep workin' on it during the trip. But it's done now." He unfolded it. This is what makes me happy, Daddy! This is what's perfect for me."

On the paper was a childish but well done drawing of Brian and Justin kissing in the Diner. There was mistletoe above them and on the tabletop their hands were entwined into one. Gus had lost count so there were about a million fingers in there but Gus had included their two golden wedding rings and they were touching.

"'Member when we went to the Diner to see Nana Debbie when I got all cold and we had hot chocolate? 'Member Daddy?"

"I remember…Sonny Boy." Brian took a breath and it sounded like he was breathing in ice chips.

A petal fell.

"Well, I was watching you kiss and I thought, that moment, that moment right there, was perfect. If I coulda stopped time so that every minute could be that happy and you could kiss Justin forever, and you could be my Daddies loving each other forever, then that would make me happy! So that's what I drew! Me loving you! You loving me! You and Justin loving each other! That's what's perfect, Daddy! That's what's perfect!"

"You...you...still love me?" Brian asked, in that horrible brittle voice.

A petal fell.

"Of course Daddy! I'm your Sonny Boy! I'll love you forever!"

"But I yelled at you and scared you. Oh, Sonny! I'm so sorry for that..."

SSHHTTKK! SSHHHTTKK!

"...I know you can never forgive me! (The puzzle re-froze but was forgotten) "But I really am..."

A petal fell.

"Why can't I forgive you, Daddy? Am I not 'lowed?"

"No Son. Because if I was you, I wouldn't forgive me."

A petal fell. The rose was half gone.

"Now, Daddy, listen to me. First of all, the only reason, I wanted another hot chocolate was because I wanted to feel that happy feeling from the Diner again. And you did scare me but the North Wind 'splained that to me. You have a bad thing in your heart that's making you grumpy. So it wasn't your fault. I love you. And of course I forgive you." He threw himself into Brian's blue and brittle arms. I forgive you Daddy and I love you. So much. So much! Come home Daddy!"

He hugged him for as long as he could but at last had to pull away. "Brrrrr. Hugging you is like trying to hug a fudgsicle!" he exclaimed.

A few more petals fell. There were only a few left.

"You – you still love me..." Brian said it again but it was not a question this time, more like a fervent prayer of thanks.

"And I love you too, Brian," Justin said, bending down and hugging him. As much as that moment in the Diner, more! More and more each passing moment, till I can hardly stand it! I've travelled to the end of the Earth, faced temptation, hypothermia, and looked death in the face more than once and I would do it all again just to spend one more year, month, week, day, hour, one minute with you! I love you, you big lug. I love you and I'm never going to let you go!" And he grabbed Brian and hugged him, feeling the freezing cold of his partner's body, welcoming its frigid death. For, if this was the last, if this didn't work, then he welcomed the frozen demise that awaited them both. A few petals fell. There was only one left. It hung by a thread.

"You love me...You really love me...After all the tricks and rejection and bullshit and...and everything...You really love me! Oh Justin! Justin! Sonny Boy! I love you too! I love you! I love you!"

With great heaving sobs, Brian broke down and cried and cried. The lump of ice that was his heart melted and started pumping again. It jolted free the shard of the goblin's glass, and it was forced out of his eye through his tears and settled onto his cheek.

Justin saw the sparkling shard on his cheek and said, "Hold still!"

Carefully, he picked it off and carefully placed it onto Gus' drawing and then folded it over for safekeeping. As he did he noticed the rose in his buttonhole was growing new petals, growing redder and stronger and blooming. In no time, it was fresh and beautiful as it was when Ian had picked it for them. The danger was over. Justin was filled with such joy that he crushed Brian to himself again. He was only half as cold as before. Brian looked into his lover's eyes and said, "_This _is the perfect thing!" And he covered Justin's lips in a soul-searing kiss that seemed to go on and on. Their hands entwined, just like in the drawing. Their rings touched.

As soon as they did, Gus cried out, "Daddies, lookit! Lookit!" And pointed excitedly. The two men broke off and swung round to look.

The entire puzzle was melting, into a large square pool. All the letters except for a precious few vanished away into the water. The squares that were left floated freely on the water. They gravitated toward each other and connected. There was a crunching sound as the water re-froze instantly. A single phrase of letters was left in the floor.

FOR ALL

ETERNITY

"You solved it!" Justin cried.

"No, Sunshine! WE solved it! I could never have done it without you! My hero!" And Brian pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

And he was warm! His lips were warm against his, his skin was returning to its nice pink tone and his hair was brown again. Wet, but brown. And back to his voracious self. He rolled over and over on the ice, quickly turning the action from PG to Rated R.

"Brian!" Justin finally gasped out, "Stop! Stop," he said more gently, " We have company!"

Brian grinned over at his son who was grinning at them, sitting cross-legged on the floor, resting his jaw in his palms, waiting for them to finish.

Brian bent down next to Justin's ear and whispered, "And when we don't…I want you inside me!"

Justin gasped. "Brian, are you sure!"

Brian nodded. "I've learned a lot about submission during my stay with the Ice King. I'm not going to stop being a top but I want to feel you the way you feel me. I want you inside me. You earned it. You deserve it."

Justin stood. "Well then. Let's go home!" He held out a hand and Brian grabbed it and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet.

They gathered their belongings and Gus to themselves and ran toward the exit.

"Let's get out of here! We were told no one leaves this palace alive!" yelled Justin.

"Justin, no! That can't be true. It must be just a rumor. The Ice King treated me so well. He is fearsome but he was kind to me," said Brian.

"Well, I'd just as soon get away from here as soon as possible!"

They were nearly to the door.

"Relax Justin. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you or Gus. Besides, it's not like he's never going to let us leave this place!"

As if on cue, the doors to the throne room blasted open with a great noise. They were blasted backward about 20 feet.

The Ice King and the North Wind entered the throne room. The Ice King towered over them and the North Wind laughed his usual boisterous laugh.

"In a loud, grating and echoing voice, the Ice King intoned, "You will NEVER leave this place!"

TBC


	12. Journey's End

THE ICE KING

Chapter 12

Journey's End

"You will NEVER leave this place!…"

At the Ice King's threatening words, Brian gathered his family behind him and stood up to the huge, supernatural being bravely.

"Please, your Majesty, NO! If I've pissed you off in some way, I'm truly sorry! But whatever your problem is I ask you please, please, let my boy and Justin go! I'll stay with you, do anything you want, but just let them go and keep me in their stead!"

"Soooo! Brian! I see your heart has melted at last!" said the Ice King in that same loud, grating, echoing voice.

"Yes Sir! And solved the riddle! Well, it solved itself, actually. "It says: For all Eternity."

"Congratulations, Brian!" the Ice King echoed, "But the fact remain, you can NEVER Le- - NEV – NEV…" he turned away and degenerated into a hacking, smoker's cough.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" Brian asked.

The Ice King held up a hand to signify he was and continued hacking for a bit. They could see a cloud of black smoke being coughed out. At last the smoke dissipitated and the Ice King sucked in a HUUUUUGGE breath of fresh, cold, North Pole air.

"AHHHHHHHHH! That's much better! Sorry about that!" said the Ice King in his regular voice, "After the blizzard in Minnesota to Ohio, I had to make a last minute stop to Vesuvius to give it a coating of white. It was getting far too noisy and rebellious. Besides, it's good for the oranges and grapes. But the ash and smoke…oh the smoke does horrible things to my lungs. I much prefer the cold arctic air! Now, as I was saying, you will never leave this place without assistance! The trip across the Arctic Sea alone will require air travel."

The three male mortals nearly melted with relief despite the frigid cold.

"Oh, your Majesty! Oh, I'm sorry! I thought…I thought…"

"The worst?" the Ice King said in amusement.

"Well, yes. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Justin, "I was thinking the worst of you even before I thought you were threatening us. But maybe this will make up for it. I remember the North Wind told me you were seeking the piece of the goblin's mirror so I saved it. Here it is." And he carefully unfolded Gus' drawing and let the shard of glass that was only the size of a grain of sand slide into the Ice King's waiting palm.

"Oh, Justin! There is nothing to make up for! But thank you! Thank you for this! I indeed have been looking for this for 100 years and now I have the means to punish that wicked goblin once and for all! NORTH! Bring me the jar!"

"At once, O, King!" the North wind flew to a high place off to the side that Brian and Justin had not noticed before. It turned out there was a shelf made out of thick ice that was otherwise invisible. The North Wind took a huge jar with a long, thick neck and a round, fat bottom (_I WILL not make another Mother-in Law joke, I will not, I will not….OOOPS…I just did_) from this shelf and brought it to the Ice King.

"This jar is made from almost every piece of the glass from that evil goblin's mirror. His evil instrument of destruction has been transformed into his prison and punishment. However, without all the glass, the jar is powerless. Now, with this last piece, it will be complete."

The North Wind began to spin around the jar, taking it with him. The jar spun around and around in midair, faster and faster as if it were on a pottery wheel, faster and faster until it became a blur. Faster and faster until the friction of the frigid air did the impossible; the outer surface of the jar slicked over into slippery water. The Ice King carefully dropped the last shard of glass onto the top of the jar. He ran his hands lovingly over it, slowly, carefully, the way a master potter would over his spinning clay. His eyes were feverish, focused and manic. The mortals were forgotten.

"KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING! KEEP SPINNING! FASTER! FASTER!" he boomed. The North Wind kept going and spun faster sand faster. And it worked. Eventually the shard slicked over as well and became a part of the jar.

"NOW!" the Ice King screamed and in a move that seemed to have been practiced many times over, the Ice King and the North Wind both blew their frigid breath over the jar and the North Wind stopped the jar on a dime. There was a crackling as the jar re-froze instantly.

The Ice King's beautiful, icy face was wreathed in such joy that it became even more handsome and so cold that it hurt to look at, like pressing your nose against a frozen windowpane.

"At last!" he breathed, "At last! At long last I have that wicked goblin right where I WANT HIM! AND NOW! AND NOW HE SHALL PAY!" his voice became terrible, wrathful and made the enormous throne room shiver with its echoes.

"North! Take care of the humans! Take them home! Take them anywhere else they need to go! They are masters of their own destinies and heroes in their own right! Good-bye Brian! Good-bye Justin and Gus! I wish I had gotten to know you better! FAREWELL!" And the Ice King launched himself into the air carrying the jar with him. He punched a hole in his own roof and disappeared upward and away in a cloudy blizzard of smoky snow. And that was the last they saw of the Ice King.

"What a Drama Queen!" exclaimed the North Wind, "Well, King," he amended.

They all laughed.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJG

The night before…At the crater…

Jason and Hunter kissed for a long minute and for that minute Jason was swept up in a torrid wave of erotic heat that made him glow from head to toe. As well, Hunter kept up the lazy circles on his tummy and then moved upward to play with his nipples, which just spurred Jason on to greater passion.

For Jason, that kiss was wonderful. When he was held prisoner, he dreaded kissing, dreaded the time Rickert would be able to touch him. Jason knew the sex would be painful and rough. It would be rape. And he imagined that Rickert's lips would be rubbery and as slimy as the man himself.

But this! This was gentle and exploratory and seductive and giving and taking and Jason never wanted this to end. And Hunter's lips were masculine and wide and soft and a joy to kiss.

But, like most things, good and bad, it did come to an end. Or rather, Jason came to his senses and ended it.

Shaking himself slightly, he stilled Hunter's wandering hand and slowly broke the kiss. "Stop," he said, "We have to stop!"

Hunter let him go and sat on the bunk. "What's the matter? Isn't it good? Did I do it wrong? I'm usually a very good kisser," he said, unmodestly.

"On the contrary, it was very good. It was my first kiss…and it was great! But it doesn't make any sense! One minute you are telling me I'm your prisoner and yelling at me when I ask you a simple question and the next we're making out! We need – I need to slow down. Besides Hunter, I know what you do. How do I know if we carry on this way that next morning you won't have your hand out and I find out you considered this just a fuck and a hustle? I am not going to be a trick for you and I want my first time to be special! Hopefully, I want my first time to be with "the one"."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess I hurt your feelings, huh?"

"Let's just drink this, hmm?" said Jason in this tight voice that he didn't recognize. "You have any mugs?"

"Left cupboard," answered Hunter. He observed Jason's tight movements, "Oh shit! I DID hurt you! I'm sorry!" he said contritely.

"Just forget about it," Jason said, pouring out the cocoa.

"I don't want to forget about it! I'm AM sorry Jason. But I also can't talk about my past! I HATED my childhood! I just hated it! I hate my mother! I hate talking about it!"

"Ahhh," Jason said softly, "Freud was right! It usually stems back to that. So…tell me about your mother," he said, sounding remarkably like a shrink.

"Didn't I just say I hated talking about her?" exclaimed Hunter, "Besides, what the hell do you think you are? Some kind of shrink?"

"Actually, I have a Ph.D in psychology. So…yes, I am…some sort of shrink," Jason said, unrolling Justin's bedroll. He wondered where Justin was sleeping tonight. He had no way of knowing that Justin was awake and flying at supersonic speed over a black and endless sea on the back of a reindeer who was forging a flat file of flaming flatulence out of his backside. "So, if you ever did want to talk about it…you can, and it will be a safe place to do it."

"I'll think about it," said Hunter sulkily.

"Very well." Jason threaded his small white hand into Hunter's large brown one. He sat on the bedroll next to Hunter's bunk and took a sip of his cocoa. And waited.

"I wasn't hustling you, you know. I might not be 'the one' but I really did just want to hold you. I wanted to kiss you. I don't know why. But there's no charging tonight. For you, I promise, there never will be."

"Thank-you Hunter. That means a lot to me. So…are you ready to tell me about your mother?"

"ARRRRGGH! Why is that so important to you?"

"Because the more you avoid the past, the more it's going to ruin your future! Hunter, look where you are? Alone...and lonely. Don't deny it! Your kiss spoke volumes about your need to be touched. In a crater, in a frozen waste, collecting animals for…I don't know what! Let me help you Hunter and then if you want we can get out of here and build a future!"

"What do you mean, build a future?" asked Hunter suspiciously.

"Hunter, come on! I can't stay in this crater forever! Neither can you! You'll starve!"

"There's a town about a day's journey away. That's where I get my supplies."

"Well, regardless, I'm not staying here forever. My friend promised to come back for me. And if he doesn't, well, I'll go with you to that town and make my way in the world from there. I have some money to start me out and I have enough education to start any business I want and go from there. And either way, you could come with me – with us, if they come. Come with me and share my life with me. OK. Granted, you may not be 'the one' and we may split up later but by that time, hopefully you'll have learned enough social skills and a trade enough to survive in Pittsburgh, or anywhere else you want to go from there. Come with me, Hunter!"

"I hate crowds. I hate cities. All I know is how to trap and hunt and hustle. Is that really who you want to share your life with?"

"No. That is why I want to find out why you isolate yourself. That's why I want to find out why you hustle. Because once you find out, you'll be able to stop and move on. Come on. Talk to me. Why did you start to hustle?"

There was a terrible pause. Hunter yanked his hand away. He scrunched into a corner of the bunk. He pulled his knees up into his chest. His voice came out in a too small voice for such a big man:

"Come on Richie! (That's my real name) You live here too…Gotta pull your own weight. We all need to work."

"Hunter? What kind of work?" But Jason already knew. Nausea rose.

"You like young dick? For 50 you can suck it. For 100 I'll let you fuck me."

There was a terrible silence.

"What? You think I'm bullshitting you? That I'm making this up! Well FUCK YOU! You wanted to know ALL about my sainted mother! Well THAT'S what I remember most about HER! She wanted a supplement to her income! And it was EASY! So I kept doing it! I've been doing it ever since! And if you don't believe me, then you can just go screw yourself!" Hunter turned toward the wall.

"I never said I didn't believe you," Jason said and began rubbing Hunter's craggy back soothingly. "I believe you. Turn around Hunter. Turn around and look at me."

Slowly, Hunter turned around and looked at Jason with wide eyes that expected recrimination and judgment but found nothing but compassion. He sat with his legs hanging over the bed. Jason climbed into his silken lap and wrapped his smaller arms around Hunter's neck and Hunter's big arms enfolded him into a muscle-y cocoon.

"I believe you. I believe you and we are going to get through this. Together."

Several hours of intense psychiatric therapy later…

They had talked about a lot. His parents, who both were miserable excuses for human life. His father had abandoned them when he was three and his mother had started pimping him out when he was five. They talked about them moving all over, settling in big cities to keep out of the radar of Social Services and because costumers were plentiful. This is where Hunter's hatred of big cities stemmed. They talked about the terrible punishments that were promised if he ever told. They talked about happier times, his play as a child and his anti-socialism as a defense mechanism and now Hunter could see that's what it really was.

After several hours, Jason had reduced Hunter to a muscled mass of giant man goo. So many tears had been shed that Jason's entire pajama front had to be taken off and wrung out. After that, and because Hunter wasn't wearing one, he saw little point in putting another one on.

"Sorry, Jase," snuffled Hunter.

"No problem buddy," Jason answered him. "Let's just get some sleep now, OK?"

"OK." Hunter lay down in his bunk and Jason curled up in the bedroll. Their hands found each other in the dark and clasped tightly together.

"This was an interesting sleepover. Are all sleepovers like this?"

"No, Hunter. This sleepover was definitely one of a kind."

"You're still my prisoner, you know," Hunter said sleepily, in play.

Jason felt upward with his other hand until he found Hunter's face. He felt around until he was guided enough to lean upward and kiss Hunter softy on his gorgeous lips.

"That's all right. Because I think I'm coming down with a serious case of the Stockholm Syndrome."

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

Back at the palace, after they had calmed down a bit, Justin finally asked, "How are we to get home then? I thought you could only take us short distances."

"That is true, such as I am. But there is a another way."

The North Wind flew over to the compass in the floor. He flew over and into the hole in center. There was a whooshing, a boom and a great shockwave of energy that radiated outward in all directions. It was so powerful that it knocked them all down. There was a hissing as a great cloud of steam filled the hole and rose upwards. The steam slowly dissipitated.

And from out of the steam, out of the hole, rose quite a different creature. His body was still a tornado of wind but it was softer, more regulated than the North Wind. His face was that of a handsome South American native. He had a warm smile and a kind and gentle voice. Attached to where his neck should be and flowing out behind him was a large many colored cloak. White, red, purple, blue, green, and yellow, they all mishmashed together into intricate designs and puzzles behind him. It was if he were wearing a giant Persian carpet on his back, only lighter and more flowing.

"Who are you? Where is the North Wind?" asked Justin.

"The apparition yawned and stretched till he nearly reached the ceiling. Then he settled down again and said, "Hello Justin. It's me. I am…well I was…the North Wind. When I travelled into the hole that was the North Pole, I could travel no further North. I am the South Wind."

"So that's why the two of you share the same throne," said Brian in sudden understanding, "You are the same person – uh…wind…whatever!"

"Yes Brian, that is right! It also means I can travel south now and take you home. And unlike my counterpart, I am warm enough for you to be comfortable all the way. Are you ready to go home now?"

They all agreed wholeheartedly that they were more than ready. "But how will you carry us all?" asked Gus.

"You shall ride on my cloak. It can shrink and expand to carry as many companions as you like." And one by one, with a lift of his airy arms and a warm breath, he blew them onto the Persian carpet cloak and flew up and out of the hole that the Ice King had made when he left.

And it _was_ warm! It was like flying on a magic carpet and a magic carpet that was an electric blanket to boot! After the deep freeze of the Ice Palace, the three humans couldn't get enough, and for a while they just lay there on the softly undulating cloak soaking up the warmth of the air that the South Wind was streaming out behind him to keep the cloak horizontal.

"You human creatures are such a curious lot!" laughed the South Wind. "So sensitive to the changes in your temperature!" Now we – we are not bothered by temperatures in the least!"

"That's because you _make _the temperatures! We have to endure them!" Brian retorted.  
The South Wind laughed heartily at this. The South Wind had a much nicer laugh then the North. It was not mocking and was deep and rich and musical and made you want to laugh along with it. Then he said: "True enough, Brian, true enough! Now, where can I take you!"

"Home to Pittsburgh!" Brian answered. There was an air of contented silence that agreed with him for a few minutes and in no time they had started the long trek over the black and icy Arctic Sea.

Suddenly Justin bolted upright, jackknifing up to a sitting position.

"No, wait! We can't go home! Not yet!"

"Why not, Justin?" asked Brian.

And so, of course, Justin told him all about Jason.

JGJGJGJGJGJGJGJG

_At the crater…_

The next morning when Jason and Hunter awoke, they were still holding hands. They opened their eyes at exactly the same time. They smiled and came together for a lingering kiss

They got up and fell into an easy routine, as if they had been doing it all their lives, as if they _would _be doing all their lives. Who knew? Perhaps they would. Jason still wasn't sure that Justin would return, didn't see _how_ he possibly could. But he hoped.

Jason got up, folded the bedroll out of the way and searched Hunter's kitchen. He put the coffee on and found eggs and bacon and put some on to fry. While everything was sizzling nicely, he rolled up the bedroll. He found some bread and put it in the toaster.

Meanwhile, Hunter had thrown on some hasty clothes and went out to take care of the animals. Before he left, he bent Jason over into another sweet and tender kiss.

He arrived back just as Jason was dishing up the breakfast. He greeted him the same way he had left him. Jason returned the kiss with equal ardor.

"This is nice," said Hunter

"It certainly is," answered Jason, smiling. "Breakfast?"

"This is also nice. I don't think I've ever returned to have food waiting for me before. The caravan smells all…bacon-ey."

Jason smiled and held out his hands. "Come and eat," he said. And so they did.

They were halfway through crunching their bacon and toast and slurping coffee when Hunter noticed the rolled up bedroll.

"Why did you put that away?" he asked.

"I need to be ready in case Justin comes. He may be here at any time. You should get ready too. Release the animals, pack a few things and come with us."

"But they only left yesterday! Surely they can't return again today. Perhaps…perhaps they won't come back at all," he said a little hopefully.

"Perhaps. But I must be ready. You do not know the lengths that Justin went to, to rescue me earlier. I do not think he would abandon me now unless he was forced to. And remember, he did leave on a flying reindeer. Anything is possible."

Hunter nodded, mulling that over. He had been forced to accept that fact when he had gone outside and found the empty reindeer cage.

"Come with us," Jason invited again. "Come with me."

"I don't know. I'm so used to being alone! And how can I just pick up and…and just…Go, like that! What about my animals? I mean…this is my home!"

But even as he said them he could hear how hollow his words were and how foolish they sounded.

Jason addressed every issue. "First of all Hunter, you aren't alone anymore. Like it or not, you have me now, at least until we hit the town and we either split up or he wander the world together." He came around the table and climbed into Hunter's lap, straddling him. Hunter gulped. "And from the way you keep greeting me, I think you DO like it." Justin pulled him down and this time their kiss was long and deep. Hunter flicked Jason's lip seeking entrance and Jason granted it eagerly, sucking greedily at Hunter's large and practiced tongue.

Sometime later, they broke apart and Jason rested his head on Hunter's shoulder and continued: "As for the animals, let them go."

"Let them go! No way!" yelled Hunter.

"Yes way! They're wild creatures you captured, I'm sure they'd love to return to their wild homes. Perhaps some of them have mates waiting. Let them go, Hunter and come with me. And this crater! This crater, this surrounding wasteland! This is no home! It's cold and lonely and barren and a terrible place! Oh, Hunter, if you really don't want to live in the city or around people, we'll adapt and move after we've established ourselves. As I said, I'll be able to do anything and if cities still bother you, I'll buy you an island and we can live there. Imagine a tropical island where we can farm a few livestock, grow food, eat wild food that grows and…and just be warm! Together and alone and warm, warm, warm, forever and ever!"

"Alone…and warm…mmmmm!" Hunter snuggled into Jason as if it were already happening. "Oh, that's a lovely dream, Jason.

"Come with me, and I'll do everything I can to make it real. I promise."

"I can't! Don't you understand! I'm not strong enough. I just can't!"

Jason looked up at the hunter who had captured his heart with wide, sad eyes. "All right. Well, I won't say anymore. I won't push. Just know, I really want you to change your mind and the invitation is still wide open."

Sadly, he slid off that wide, wide lap and returned to his own chair. He finished his breakfast although it was harder now that he was pushing past that big lump in his throat. And after he finished and started on the dishes, he kept his face away from Hunter so that the big man would not see the tears that were adding to the dishwater.

JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

Several hours later…

Jason was outside, giving the Arctic hare a few carrots, and treats to the other animals as well. It was the only outside activity to do and he needed to be outside for awhile. He needed some fresh air and exercise and some goddam _space_ from that obstinate man or he'd go mad. Oh, this place was horrible! It was so wide and empty and silent and there was nothing to do except walk a bit outside or stay sitting inside in the heat. He may as well be imprisoned in that first caravan again. And now that he had feelings for Hunter, it made it even worse. He wanted to be as close to the man as possible. He needed to be as far away from him as possible.

The hare was just finishing up the last carrot when all of a sudden a great multi-colored sheet/blanket/carpet? Came sweeping over the top of the crater and down into the bottom. Justin and Gus and a brown haired man were riding it. They had come!

"Justin! Justin! You came back!"

"I promised you I would, didn't I?"

"I know, it's just I didn't see how…I didn't…Oh, Justin, thank you! But what is that you're on!"

"Why Hello, young fellow, are you coming to join us on our journey?" And of course, Jason was scared out of his wits until he was introduced to the South Wind. And when he was, he was filled with such a sense of wonder and joy and excitement, he could hardly contain it. He was rescued! He was going…dare he say it…home!

"Can you wait? I have our bags still packed and everything's ready! And I want to ask Hunter if he'll come one last time!" his voice faded because he was already running toward the yellow caravan. The South Wind swept after him.

"You mean that dreadful hunter who captured us? No, Jason! Just come and escape with us!" shouted Justin.

"Don't worry, Justin! Things have…changed!" And Jason ran up the steps and into the caravan.

"I know you can only go south. But is there any way we can wait for him?" asked Justin.

"There is a way," said the South Wind, "But it's strictly forbidden and extremely secret."

"Tell us! Tell us!" yelled Gus, who simply adored secrets.

"Just this." The South Wind flew to the center of the crater and sloooowwwwlly began a twisting, circular motion holding pattern slowly moving outward in a tight spiral holding pattern. I can hold this spiral until we reach the very outer edge. Then I must return to flying south. If your friend is not back by the time I reach the edge, we must leave him. I shouldn't even be doing this. Now, all of you, promise me! Not a word to the Ice King!"

"Not a word! We promise!" they all promised.

Meanwhile, inside, Jason had picked up his panniers and the bedroll and faced Hunter on last time.

"Please Hunter! Come with us! Come with me! Let's make a go of it! I feel like I've gotten to know you so much in the last while. I won't lie to you and say I love you but…I think I could if you give us a chance. I think…you could even be the one!"

"I can't! I just can't! Besides, your friends would never let me on! They hate me for what I've done! Besides…I'm just no good! I'm no good for you. I'm just a stupid hustler. I can't!"

"Jason! Hurry!" yelled three voices as the magic carpet made a pass by the caravan.

"I don't care how good or bad you are! We can continue your therapy! We can make you realize what I already know! You are good enough for me! You're the best! And most important, you are good enough for yourself. Come away with me!"

"I can't!" choked Hunter.

The carpet made another pass. "Jaaaasooon! Hurry!"

Jason leaned up on his tippie toes and clasped that big neck and kissed those rough, masculine lips one more time. "Then I guess this is goodbye. That's my ride. Goodbye, my Hunter! I'll miss you!"

And with that, Jason left the caravan without looking back.

Outside, he ran over and threw the panniers onto the cloak and then grabbed Justin and Brian's hands. They attempted to haul him up and were helped along with a welcoming gust from the South Wind. Jason felt himself rising up and over and OOF! He landed on his back in the center of the cloak. It grew and expanded to accommodate all of them and the bags as well.

"Why did you go back! Our things didn't matter! He might have caught you again!" scolded Justin.

"Justin! Calm yourself! It's OK! We had a nice long chat last night and…well he's different now. I wasn't his prisoner any longer He's – He's my friend! In fact I invited him to come out of this waste with us. But he wouldn't come."

"Why not?" Justin asked, softening a bit.

"He's too ashamed of his past and of who he used to be. He won't let himself move forward." He shook himself. "Ahh well, I cannot change his mind. I'm so glad you came back! Thank you Justin!" And he launched himself into his arms and kissed both cheeks with joy.

The South Wind continued his holding pattern out of respect of their reunion.

"Uh, Jason…You know we talked about this right?"

"Don't worry, Justin! I'm over that! Oh, you must be Brian!" he said to the dark haired man, ignoring his darkening face. "Here's something, so you don't have to be jealous!" And before he could stop him, Jason launched himself into Brian's arms and kissed him on both cheeks. Brian struggled a little with it and held his hands straight out as if to say: I ain't doing nothin'! I'm innocent of this!...while Justin looked on in amusement. "Are you all right! Are you better, I mean?"

"Yes. I'm fine now. Who knows how long that'll last now that I have two twinks to deal with," Brian said in his dry way.

Justin and Jason looked at each other. "He's fine!" they said together, and laughed uproariously.

"I could get jealous!" said a smaller voice, "Real, real, jealous!"

"Gus!" Jason turned, and caught Gus perfectly as the boy launched himself into his arms. "Oh, my big boy! Oh my biggest, little hero! I couldn't forget you!" And he covered his little baby face in kisses and hung on for a good long time.

The South Wind was widely spiraling now. "Are we all ready to go?" he asked.

JGBJGBJGBJGB

Back inside the caravan, Hunter watched Jason leave and stood there in the stillness of his home. He felt sad and bereft and lonely and…horrible. Oh, God! Was the silence always like this? A horrible, crushing weight that made it hard to breathe?

He looked out the window and watched Jason hug his friends and then the little boy. Oh! How long had it been since he'd held a child nurturingly in his arms? Never. Never and forever if he stayed here. He looked at the ground. The snow and ice was packed so hard down here and for miles around it was as hard as stone. He couldn't even make a snowball. And it would never melt. Never.

He turned away from the window, a sob rising in his throat but it came out as a deep wail of anguish, of animalistic pain, much like the cries he had heard from the animals he had captured over the years. He looked over his home, if you could call it that. A few possessions. A gun. Nothing that had any real meaning for him; it all came with the caravan. He looked out the window again.

Oh God! What was he doing! He was choosing this cold loneliness over a warm, smart, and handsome young man who most likely loved him! Hunter didn't know if he loved him in return but he knew he was in pretty strong like with the boy and he was letting him get away!

"Are we all ready to go!" he heard a faint voice cry out.

HELL, No! Hunter wasn't ready for them to go at all! He suddenly realized, he had no choice; he simply _could not _be left here in the silent frigidity one single second longer. COULD NOT!

He stood frozen to the spot for a moment of panic like one would do if they had heard fire alarm bells go off and needed to get out RIGHT NOW! Then he grabbed a thick coat off the wall, the one that had his great-grandfather's pocket watch in a deep pocket along with his compass and his hat with earflaps and ran out of the caravan, leaving everything else behind.

JHJHJHJHJHJHJH

"Yes. Yes, I guess we are," Jason said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Justin said, as the South Wind began to pick up speed.

"Yes. I kind of hoped…Ah well. Life's not a fairy tale, right?" he answered.

And the next second his heart soared as Hunter burst out of the yellow caravan like a bullet out of his own gun and ran toward them. He didn't even pause to shut the door behind him.

"Jason! Jason! Forgive a stupid old man! Let me come! Let me come!" He ran full tilt across the bottom of the crater.

"Of course! Slow down! Slow down! Stop! Please stop!" he yelled. He stretched out his hand off of the back of the cloak as Hunter ran as if he was a man late and running after a very important train. Which he was.

"I'm sorry, little one! Once the wind picks up, it rarely slows down! But I shall try!" The South Wind shouted.

And he _did_ try, but it didn't work much. It was like sliding across a greased floor in stocking feet. He began to slow a little but not much. Hunter was sliding his feet across the ice in a skater's run.

"Oh, stop! Please stop!" he screamed.

Jason's hand was still outstretched. "Run! Run!" he urged.

Halfway across. Three quarters. Hunter had nearly caught up.

"Hurry Children!" the South Wind screamed, "When I reach the edge I will have to blow upwards. I have tarried too long as it is!"

Hunter skated faster. And faster. Two feet away. One foot. His hand was outstretched.

Suddenly, Jason felt himself extended past the waist off the cloak. Justin was holding his legs. Brian was holding Justin's legs. But now they were almost to the edge. Just a few more seconds.

But now Jason could reach Hunter. They grabbed for each other. Their fingers slipped. They tried again. Almost. A third attempt.

They reached the edge.

Jason's fingers hooked onto the ends of Hunter's. But it wasn't enough. As the Cloak blasted vertically upward, Hunter was lifted up and away. But almost immediately Jason knew he could not hold onto him with the hold he had on him. It wasn't secure enough and Jason could feel Hunter's sweaty hand freeze into an icy sheen.

Hunter looked up with tortured eyes as their fingers started to slip.

"I love you!" he said.

"Me too," Jason said. Their hands slipped away from each other. Hunter fell away.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jason, heartbroken. But it was no use. They were almost to the top. And then they were over and away and flying away from that place.

The last they saw of Hunter was that he was caught in his own trap, sliding down, down, down the side of the crater, up the other side, down again, up and down and around the icy surface.

Hunter made no attempt to stop himself. He slid back and forth and around and he didn't care if he ever stopped. He wished he had been high enough for the fall to kill him for then he wouldn't be able to feel the crushing loss. But eventually, he did stop, well slowed enough so he could roll his body over and over and then stop.

And then he just lay there, his body numb, a fact that had nothing to do with the cold. He knew he had missed the best opportunity of his life. He lay there and closed his eyes, the cold soaking into his body but he didn't care. He wanted to die.

JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

"Go back! Go back! Please go back! He was ready to come! We can't leave him there now!" begged Jason.

The South Wind slowed to the speed of a breeze and thought about it. "I don't know. I'm really supposed to just go south. I've already broken enough rules as it is."

"Oh _Please!_ Isn't there anything you can do? Anything?"

"Weeeeeelll….It's REALLY not allowed…But I suppose…."

They all waited with bated breath.

"I suppose I could make one more long pass around. Just one! And not a word to the Ice King!"

"We promise! Now hurry!" they all yelled.

And so, the South wind began a huge sweeping arc to the left moving around the crater until he was approaching it from the North again. As he went, he muttered, "Well, after all, he _did_ say to take them anywhere they wanted to go. I think this qualifies as anywhere. Yes…yes, I'm sure it does."

And then it was too late for doubts because he was sweeping down into the crater for the second time.

Hunter could honestly say that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life as that big ole sheet gliding down and over and into the crater. His spirits rose from the deepest depths to the highest heights. He jumped up and ran over to the flying cloak.

"Hunter! Will you come away with me!" yelled Jason, "This is your last chance! We cannot come this way again! Will you come with me?" He reached down again with his hand.

"YES! Oh yes! I will come! Take me with you!" Hunter yelled reaching up. They each grabbed onto each other's wrist this time, in a secure, locking hold. Hunter was dragged across the ice.

"Oh wait! The animals! I cannot leave the animals locked away like that!"

They all looked to the South Wind for help.

"I cannot do anything against the locks of mortal men!" protested the South Wind.

"But I didn't use locks! Not really! I just froze them closed with ice!" yelled back Hunter.

"The South Wind sighed long-sufferingly and looked back at them. "You mortals really would be lost without me," he said pityingly.

Then he took a VERY long breath in and blew a strong, sultry, hot wind down into the very center of the crater. The wind radiated out to the out edges of the crater. The rock hard packed ice and snow was melted to reveal puddles and hard brown Earth underneath. All the caravans were blown open and the cages' ice locks melted within seconds. As soon as the animals realized their cages were open and they were free they rushed out, up the winding path that led topside and scattered to the four corners of the Earth, free at last.

At the same time, the South Wind blew straight upward into the air taking all his passengers and one man holding on for dear life, vertically 1000 feet up. Then, taking pity on Hunter he gave a quick HUFF! backwards and blew him onto the cloak which grew a little larger to fit him. Hunter and Jason threw themselves into each other's arms.

"I love you," Jason said.

"Me too," Hunter replied. They kissed.

"Is that everyone? May we NOW get this show on the road?" asked the South Wind, understandably annoyed.

"Yes. Yes, that's everybody. Thank-you, South Wind. Please take us home now," answered Justin.

"Then hold on, mortals! This is going to be the ride of your life!" yelled the South Wind and he blasted off southwards fast as a rocket, fast as lightning, fast as thought, and faster than that, going home, home, home at last.

JGBJHJGBJHJGBJH

They arrived home at around 9 pm on Christmas Eve. The South Wind dropped them off on the roof just where he'd picked them up, so long ago. Gus was asleep so Brian carried him down from the cloak in his arms. It felt so good to hold his little boy again.

"Farewell, mortals! Farewell, and remember! Not a word to the Ice King!" And he flew off to the south. They all waved and that's the last they ever saw of him again. (In supernatural form, at any rate)

Through the rooftop door, down the stairs, a minute fiddling with the alarm code, and next moment they were all stumbling through the big, brown, sliding door. And then it was slid closed and they WERE HOME! Home at last, out of the snow and the cold and in the safety and warmth of the Loft. Brian tried to wake Gus but the little boy only made grumbly noises and turned over snuggling deeper into Brian's arms. So, Brian just put him to bed, in his little bed they used when he visited. The rest of them flopped exhaustedly in the living room area.

"Good grief! What ta DUMP!" said Brian in his best Hepburn impression, looking around the loft.

"Brian?" Justin asked worriedly, "You _are_ all right, aren't you?"

"Huh! Oh, yeah, I'm fine! But look at this mess! We'll have to call Conseula in the morning!"

Justin sighed and sagged against his picky partner in relief. For a moment there, he thought…well, it didn't matter what he thought, it wasn't so. He looked around.

Well, they had been gone for 24 days. And now the entire Loft was coated in a thin blanket of silvery-grey fairy dust. Chairs, tables, the sofas, the counters, everywhere, nothing were spared.

"You spoiled thing! You're not calling anyone! It's Christmas tomorrow and we're not dragging Connie away from her family any more than we're splitting up. If you want this mess cleaned up, we'll do it ourselves! Come on, gang! We can do it together! Brian, where's the mop?"

"What's a mop?" asked Brian in genuine confusion.

Jason and Hunter laughed while Justin's shoulders slumped slightly. This was going to be harder than he thought. Then he thought of something else.

"Oh yeah! Brian, there is one party you can call! Lindsay and Mel! They…well, they think I've kidnapped Gus. I wasn't able to tell anyone I was leaving and when I phoned, they wouldn't listen to me. They're liable to have the F.B.I…"

"I'm on it," Brian said, as he walked to the phone.

And while he was doing that, Justin actually managed to find a mop. Well what do you know? There was such a thing as Christmas miracles after all!

THE END

EPILOGUE…COMING SOON


	13. EpilogueConclusion

THE ICE KING

Epilogue/Conclusion

The Ice King punched his way out of his palace, carrying his bottle, which had taken him centuries to create. With all his icy powers, he flew up and up and up, higher and higher through the sky. Then, in a way that only supernatural beings can, he searched through the planes of existence and saw the hazy, gooey membrane that was the barrier between out world and the evil goblin's ether world.

Without a hint of warning or invitation of any kind, the Ice King PUNCHED his way through the barrier and forced himself the goblin's space. The goblin gave an appropriate and satisfying shriek of fear like a girl.

"What the HELL are YOU doing here? You can't be in here!"

"Quite obviously I can. I am here to take you prisoner, punish you for the evil you inflicted on the defenseless humans below, and make sure you can do no more harm to anybody again!"

"You can't do any of that! You have no power here! Get lost! Get out of here , or…or…"

The Ice King smirked and raised one snowy eyebrow. He waited.

"Or I'll summon a sunspot, you stupid snowman!"

"I think not." He raised the enormous bottle and put it down between them. "Recognize this!"

"No! Should I?"

"You should! This was made from all the glass in your disgusting mirror that you inflicted on the Earth so long ago! What you designed for other's torment will become yours and your prison. Inside, you will discover a new meaning of punishment as you will be forced to watch everyone who came across your evil glass!"

"That doesn't sound like much of a punishment! Watching all that delicious evil! Besides which, you'll never get me in there anyway." The goblin turned his back rudely on the Ice King to pull a Bundt cake out of the oven. He smelled it and cackled in evil glee and he thought about the poor victim who would come across this cake. It had a very large quantity of a fast acting laxative in it. Not as evil as most of his tricks, but fun was fun.

"You will be watching their lives as they turned out AFTER they were removed from your glass's evil influence! You will watch the happiness of their lives that occurred after I acquired the glass! And I am not done with you! Do not DARE to turn your back on the Ice King, you impudent, _disgusting_ creature!"

Against his will, drawn around by the very force and regal authority of the monarch's voice, the goblin turned and faced his foe.

"You can't mean…happily ever after endings!" he whispered in horror, nearly vomiting in disgust.

"Exactly!" the Ice King confirmed.

"I won't go!" the goblin shrieked.

"You will," the Ice King said serenely, as if it were an inexorable fact. Which it was.

"I won't! I won't! You cannot make me! You have no authority over me! You cannot make me do anything unless you know my name! And I'd never tell you!" The goblin started to turn back to his cake again.

The Ice King smirked. This was so sweet. "I know your name," he said.

The goblin whirled around. "Impossible!" he snarled, his face twisted in hate at the Ice King's serene goodness.

"Hardly. Rumplestiltskin sold you out two hundred years ago for a bag of gold and six kegs of heavy mead!"

"No! He wouldn't!"

"Are you kidding? That little dwarf never could give up a trade of any kind! All it took was finding his price. And it was low…so low!" he taunted, twisting the knife.

"No! No, it's impossible, it's..NO, I won't…"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" shouted the Ice King, and his voice was like terrible thunder. "The prison is complete! I have the authority! I know your name! I command you! Into the bottle with you, now and forever! Get into the bottle….CRAIG!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" the goblin's scream was prolonged and shrill as he was forcibly _sucked_ into the bottle, his body stretching, crunching and gooifying in the most disgusting ways as it was slowly forced and pulled down, down, down the long neck of the bottle. It moved slow as molasses and made horrifying sucking and slurping and wet blorping sounds as it went along. At last, with a last SHHHHTTLOCCKKK!...the goblin was forced all the way through and landed with bump in the bottom part of the bottle, completely whole and restored.

The goblin screamed and ranted and raved to be let out but the Ice King only laughed. The neck of the bottle was too thin for him to get back up and of course he couldn't unless he was called by name.

Still laughing his deep, sexy, baritone laugh, the Ice King flew back down to earth with his captive. As soon as they left the goblin's ether, his universe popped like a bubble, disappearing out of existence without his presence, forever.

The Ice King flew back to his castle, fixed the hole in a thrice and set the bottle on the high ice shelf.

"There you are and there you shall stay for all eternity! Scream and rant all you like for the glass is soundproof and you are too high for me to see and pay attention to you. I shall forget about you and never spare you another passing thought!"

And that's what the Ice King did. As far as he was concerned the goblin was over and done for.

But the goblin Craig's troubles were far from over. They were just beginning.

All around him, images and scenes began to appear and playback, over him, all around him, even on the floor, one scene for every piece of glass that had been shattered and sent down to Earth so long ago, even the ones as small as a grain as sand. And because each piece had the same powers as the whole mirror each image was perfectly able to bore its way into the goblin's brain. Any image and scene he looked at was large as a large screen TV and in high def to boot.

He saw men who had left their wives reunite and live happily with them. The depressed became happy and productive again. Dogs and cats after fighting, made up and were lifelong friends after that. Babies who had been colicky became apple cheeked and giggly and hardly ever cried after that. And it went on.

"NO! NO! Who can stand such horrible goodness! Who! Oh make it stop!" wailed Craig the goblin.

And among many other scenes of joy throughout the ages of the mirror's existence I am happy to report the goblin saw:

Justin was standing before a judge.

("Ahh, this ought to be good! Justin's going up for his kidnapping of Gus!" thought Craig the goblin)

"Justin Taylor!" intoned the judge, "While I cannot understand how you made it up there, testimony of your partner, traveling companion, the Behr family by Skype, and the evidence presented to me in the form of a newspaper article and by the young charge himself indicate that you acted heroically, saving a young man from kidnap and rape and considered Gus' well-being above your own during the entire trip. I therefore grant you your request for you and your partner to have half custody of Gus 6 months out of the year. And in a groundbreaking and revolutionary move I hearby grant your other request and declare and grant you the status of fourth parent and legal father of Gus Taylor-Kinney! You may hug your son and if you wouldn't mind…would you take some photos with me for my campaign as mayor?"

"I'd be happy to, Your Honor!" Justin answered, his face lighting up in his signature million watt smile. "Gus! Give your Papa a hug, Sonny Boy?'

Gus jumped into his arms. "Are you my Papa now? My real Papa?"

"Yes Gus!" Justin hugged him close. "I really am. Really."

The goblin screamed in rage but:

The Diner.

Debbie's shift. Working her ass off as usual.

Brian, Justin, Gus, Jason and Hunter come in. The gang's all there. It's a party! It's the first time they got a chance to get together.

"Holy Sh-oot, Sunshine! There's two of you! Two rays of Sunshine!"

"Ahhh! You must be Debbie!" said Jason.

"You bet, sweetie!" Debbie said loudly cracking her gum noisily and catching Gus with practiced ease and he launched himself at her. "Welcome to Liberty Diner! Where the loud and proud are safe and free. First Pink Plate Special's on the house and if there's anything else I can do for you, let me know."

"Actually, there might be. Hunter and I need a place to stay for a few months while we get acclimatized and Justin said you sometimes take in strays. The Loft's been great but I think we're all feeling like it's awfully small lately."

"Sure Honey, no problem! Justin'll give to my address. Just come on over when you're ready."

"Thanks. In return, perhaps there's something I can do for you."

"What do you mean, Honey? You need a job?"

"Actually, yes I do. But I also had an idea. I liked your pitch when we came in but there's only one Diner. Only one small oasis for fags to congregate and be safe. Have you ever thought about giving up waitressing and managing instead?"

"Oh, I tried not waitressing before. I was so bored I had to go back."

"No, that's not what I mean. Imagine expanding. Another Liberty Diner 3 blocks down. And yet another. More havens, more oases for gays to get a safe cup of joe or a burger and salad. It might even expand Liberty Avenue itself. You'd be overseeing at least one restaurant as manager. You'd have plenty of work and if you got bored, you could shift as waitress. But I sincerely doubt it would ever come to that."

Debbie was getting interested. She plopped herself down on a stool next to Jason and they put their heads together. "Keep talking," she said.

Jason smiled.

And…

A Bank.

"I'm sorry sir, there doesn't seem to be any record of a Bank of Finlandia."

"No, there wouldn't be, would there," sighed Jason, "May I see your keyboard for a moment? Thank you."

Jason tapped furiously at the browser address bar for a good two minutes and then:

"Ta da! The Bank of Finlandia website!"

"My goodness sir! That was extraordinary! All right may I see your check? All right 20,000 florens…it seems you'll be depositing…." The teller reacted with visible shock and gulped, "$2,000,000.00 with us today! Does that sound right?"

"That sounds very right!" said Jason with grim satisfaction.

"Jason, I don't feel right about keeping all of this. I'd be honored if you shared this with us, 50/50. We don't need the money and with a cool million, Gus' college will easily be paid for with excess. Please share it with me."

Jason asked the teller, "You heard him. Can you open a separate account in mine and my partner's name and deposit half into there?"

"Yes sir, that sounds do-able."

Jason waved his hand twice to say, "Go ahead."

And…

Spring.

On the roof. Justin planting the rose. For once Brian doesn't say it's ridiculously romantic, just spoons him from behind and turns him.

"It's perfect," says Brian.

They kiss lightly, a mere brush. Justin looks into Brian's eyes and smiles. He sees something he likes.

And suddenly they're together, their lips mashed together. They're nipping and sucking and drinking and taking and giving and moaning and still it's not enough. It's never enough.

Behind them the rose is growing offshoots and in no time there are five more roses

The demon was going insane with horror. The tortures continued. He spun around and saw:

A few years later:

Jason and Hunter Brian, and Justin, Gus, Debbie and Carl, Ted and Blake, indeed, the whole gang lay on wicker lounging chairs on the sands of a white beach. It was sunny and empty and they were sipping fruity drinks. They were all being fanned with palm leaves by oiled and muscled men or women depending on their orientation; so, mostly men, but a few women although Debbie made sure Carl got a man attendant. In the background was a jungle and rising above it were pathways and suspended bridges connecting a huge bamboo, grass, thatch and palm treehouse that was multi layered, with many small and large structures, the elaborateness of which defied most men's imagination.

"Another drink, Jason, my darling?" asked Hunter.

Maybe after another bowl of cashews, " Jason said, waving the empty one, indicating that he needed it replaced. A huge muscleman bent down and replaced it.

"Thanks so much for letting us stay here for a couple of months out of the year, Hunter. This island you have here is a wonderful paradise and holiday," said Brian.

Well, it all thanks to the royalties that Debbie insists we keep taking. I swear the way those cheques keep rolling in it's almost criminal," answered Jason. "How many Diners are there now, Debbie?"

"Fifty. All across the country! Al gay owned, operated and frequented, " she replied. They all knew this of course, but they all never tired of hearing it.

"I'm sorry we can't have you all more," Jason said, "But we really enjoy the time to ourselves still and Hunter's still working on his agoraphobia."

Everyone made understanding noises but Hunter just said, "Oh my God! I can't get enough sun!"

This was a cue for a man that was almost as buff as him to kneel and begin a shoulder massage. Soon he was a malleable mass.

"You know Jason, I was thinking…" Hunter said and trailed off. Sometimes his thinking was still slow and required his own time to process.

Jason reached over and nudged/kicked Hunter in the leg with a practiced foot, the way someone might nudge a skipping record.

"The treehouse is so magnificent and large now, even with everybody here, I still never feel cramped. I was going to talk to you about letting everyone stay for as long as they want."

"S' OK with me…" Jason was trailing off now was his own tanned male bodybuilder was massaging his shoulders, causing him such pleasure that it was hard to form coherent thought. "How bout it guys? Anybody wanna…stay…forever…?" he dropped off.

Massive cheering and a wiggly mass of Gus in ecstatic joy woke them both up in a hurry though.

And…

A time undetermined. A year later after the adventure, perhaps two.

A judge's chambers. It was that same judge. Craig the demon ground his teeth in rage. Ohhhhhh! If he could just get out of here, he'd give that judge _such_ a rash! Right where the sun don't shine that would last for _days!_

Four men. Four men in suits. The little boy in a tux. A civil ceremony. Craig wanted to look away but his eyes were magnetized and stuck. Oh tortures! It must be part of the magic!

"We are gathered here together to join these two men, Jason and Hunter in holy matrimony, and to celebrate Justin and Brian along with them in a re-commitment ceremony. If anyone has reason to object, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.

Debbie, with her wild red hairdo turned around vigilantly, seeking out who to smack upside the head but all she found was a large bearish man and his large bearish wife weeping openly in each other's arms with their burly son looking disgusted with them. The rest of the gang was there in various poses of sappiness. Deb smiled contentedly.

"Hunter and Jason, I understand you have written your own vows. Please say them now."

"Hunter, when I first met you, I'll be honest. I was only really after your body. Love came after. I didn't know if you were the one. But love did come. Over the last few years, I've come to trust you and depend on you, to need you and to want you. Now you are the one for me and if you will be that one, I will be yours, for all eternity."

Jason, when I first saw you, I wanted you out. But you wouldn't go. Then I kissed you and everything changed. Then you left and I couldn't breathe. I ran my hardest and still nearly lost you forever. I never want to have that happen again. You are the one. Never leave me again, for I need you to breathe. Plus I'm hot for your body too. (There were polite titters) Never leave me, and I will be yours, for all eternity."

"I now pronounce you, married and husbands. Gentlemen you may kiss your groom."

Hunter engulfed Jason in a deep dip and they kissed soundly.

Justin and Brian, do you take each other as partners, husbands and a family with Gus for the 6 months you have him…again…for a long as you both shall live?"

"I do. For all eternity," said Justin.

"I do. For all eternity," said Bri.

They clasped hands in a crossover shape they had practiced and repeated together: FOR ALL ETERNITY!

The little goblin shrieked and howled. He kicked and screamed with rage and hate and insanity. He could feel his mind going.

He banged on the clear walls of his prison yelling with hate: "You cannot leave me in here! Get me out Get me out! This is inhumane! Let me out!"

But true to his word, the Ice King did not hear him, did not look up. He carried on a lively conversation with the West Wind and neither of then knew anything of the goblin's noise.

And as he banged on the glass, something even more horrible began to happen. The scenes began to all skip and change. One by one they all changed over and began to skip over and over and over.

Jason: For all eternity!

Hunter: For all eternity!

Justin: For all eternity!

Brian: For all eternity!

Over and over and over. All around him. FOR ALL ETERNITY! FOR ALL ETERNITY! FOR ALL –

Craig the goblin bowed to his knees, covered his ears and screamed and screamed and screamed but he never stopped hearing it.

And as far as I know that's where he still is. And as far as I know, our boys lived together in prosperity and wedded bliss and sexual heat:

FOR ALL ETERNITY

THE END


End file.
